Rééducation
by Nellto et Otllen-sama
Summary: un corps brisé UNE AME meutrie Naruto Devra tout Reconstruire .. naru / SASU Iruka / Kakashi Et d'autres couples, c'est Présenter A dur ma première fic
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il courrait dans la forêt. A chaque foulée, la lisière se rapprochait redonnant espoir au coureur de voir son calvaire toucher à sa fin.

Pensant à ce qu'il allait faire une fois rentré après ce jogging matinal Naruto sourit. Il adorait toujours les derniers instants de sa course, preuve encore qu'il était vivant malgré ce qu'il venait de traverser ces trois dernières années.

Trois ans plus tôt ce jeune homme avait vécu le plus terrible des traumatismes:voir ses parents mourir dans un accident de train.

Tous les trois, ils se rendaient à Suna pour le 40ème anniversaire de mariage de ses grands-parents:Tsunade sa grand-mère éternellement jeune, malgré ses 60 ans passés elle n'en paraissait à peine 40, et Jiraya son grand-père « éro-san » surnommé ainsi par Naruto parce qu'il aimait mater les femmes aux bains publics et dans divers endroits du moment qu'elles pouvaient dévoiler leurs formes, de plus il n' arrêtait pas de dire que c'était l'opulente poitrine de Tsunade qui l'avait décider à l'épouser et non les « menaces de mort » de cette dernière, en somme un vrai Pervers.

Tout ce que se souvenait Naruto de cet accident,ne fut que cris, bruits de tôles froissées, hurlements,et surtout cette horrible odeur âcre de chair brûlée.

Le train de passagers était entré en collision avec un train de marchandises dans un virage assez prononcé.

Avec l'impact, Naruto avait été éjecté du train et s'était retrouvé bloqué sous un wagon très éloigné de celui dans lequel il était.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, ils furent témoins d' une vision apocalyptique. Les wagons de tête étaient les proies des flammes, quasiment tous les autres wagons étaient couchés à part les deux derniers qui penchaient sur le train de marchandises.

La panique régnait parmi les passagers, ceux qui pouvaient se déplacer aidaient les autres à s' éloigner du convoi, d'autres criaient les noms des personnes qui les accompagnaient pour enfin les retrouver saufs mis dans un état second, choquées, errant le long de la voie à leur recherche.

Ils s'aidaient mutuellement jusqu'à se rendre dans les wagons échoués pour aider les survivants ( si il y en avait ).Mais les secours les arrêtèrent vite pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent eux aussi et les dirigèrent vers les postes de secours médicaux qui se mettaient en place ainsi que la cellule psychologique qui prenait en charge les personnes choquées.

Ce n'est qu'après tris heures de recherches au travers de ce tas de ferrailles qu'un secouriste découvrit Naruto.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il avait devant lui un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans qui se retrouvait coincé sous le haut d'un wagon au niveau du bassin. Il semblait inconscient mais lorsqu'il mit sa main au niveau de son cou pour vérifier son pouls, il ouvrit les yeux: deux orbes bleu-océan se plantèrent dans son regard.

_ Restes calme, évite de faire le moindre mouvement. Dit le secouriste.

_Je...

_Chut . VITE PAR ICI cria le secouriste à l'intention de ses équipiers.

_...sens plus mes jambes.

« Merde » se dit mentalement le secouriste.

_On va te sortir de là. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Alors qu'il essayait de le maintenir éveiller en lui parlant, Naruto sombra peu à peu dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience.

La dernière chose qu'il vit était l'arrivée d'autres pompiers et le sourire tendre et rassurant de celui qui lui tenait la main. Il murmura:

_Marrante votre cicatrice sur le nez.

Il fallut plus d'une heure aux secouristes pour désincarcérer Naruto et enfin voir l'ampleur de ses blessures :le bassin devait être fracturé et les jambes étaient sûrement couvertes de coupures vu l'état déchiqueté du jean's qui d'un bleu était maintenant devenu grenat dû au sang qui coulait.

_Vite un brancard. Si jamais une artère est touchée on va le perdre.

_Son pouls est régulier, il faut l'envoyer à Suna le plus vite possible.

_L'hélicoptère vient de revenir, il est prioritaire pour le prochain départ.

Après avoir stabiliser son état et vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'artères de touchées, malgré une importante fracture ouverte à la jambe droite, Naruto fut emmener à l'hélicoptère.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas lâché la main du secouriste. Lors des brefs instants d'éveil du garçon, il lui avait parlé:

_Comment t'appelles-tu?lui demanda t' il.

_Naruto.

_Salut moi c'est Iruka, on va bientôt te sortir de là.

_Super...siffla Naruto.

_Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ?

_Mes parents.

_Tu étais dans ce wagon. lui demanda Iruka tout en désignant le tas de ferrailles qui emprisonnait ses jambes.

_Non,j'ai été expulsé, c'était le wagon C je crois. dit Naruto qui commençait à s'endormir.

Un silence s'installa parmi les secours car tout le monde savait maintenant que le wagon C faisait partie de ceux qui avaient pris feu mais surtout aucun survivant.

Lorsque Naruto croisa le regard d'Iruka, le voile de tristesse qui y était présent lui fit rater un battement de coeur. Se sentant retomber dans l'inconscience il demanda:

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,Iruka? Où sont mes parents?

_Je suis désolé Naruto mais...

Iruka ne put finir sa phrase mais Naruto n'aurait pas entendu puisqu'il s'était évanoui. Malgré tout on put voir couler des larmes:même évanoui il venait de comprendre qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents.

Iruka fut désigné pour accompagner Naruto jusqu'à Suna. Les autres secouristes avaient remarqué qu'il s'était déjà pris d'affection pour le blessé:son plus gros « dèfaut »lui avaient-ils déjà remarqué. Ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement sinon lorsque l'on perdait les victimes il était toujours très difficile de s'en remettre. Iruka n'en avait cure, il était un homme pas une machine. Si il avait choisi ce métier c'était pour sauver les gens Corps et Ame car même quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir il tenait toujours la main du blessé jusqu'à la fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Au bout de 20mn, l'hélicoptère se posa sur le toit du complexe hospitalier de Suna.

L'équipe médicale était déjà là à attendre Naruto.

Iruka fit le récapitulatif des blessures et en précisant le prénom du patient.

Naruto fut placé sur un brancard autour duquel les médecins s'activèrent.

_Naruto, tu m'entends?demanda Iruka qui se tenait toujours auprès de lui.

_Iruka...murmura Naruto en ouvrant faiblement les yeux.

_On est à Suna, les médecins vont s'occuper de toi. Y-a-t'il quelqu'un que je puisse prévenir.

_Oba-chan...souffla Naruto.

_Son nom?

_Tsuu...na.. Naruto avait du mal à parler.

Iruka se douta qu'il devait avoir des côtes cassées vu les grimaces de douleurs qui se dessinaient sur son visage.

_Tsunade. Réussit-il à dire.

Le médecin se détourna de Naruto et s'écria:

_Tsunade! Mais c'est notre médecin-chef! Elle est aux urgences depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Dès que les premiers blessés graves sont arrivés même le personnel de repos a été rappelé.

_Oba-chan...Oba-chan dit Naruto qui commençait à trembler de plus en plus.

_Calme-toi Naruto. Lui dit Iruka.

_Oba-chan...je suis désolé...j'ai pas pu...j'ai pas pu ...les sauver. Murmura Naruto tout en étant agité de sanglots.

_Vite. Mettez le sous tranquillisant et conduisez le en salle d'opérations tout de suite.

Une infirmière lui fit une piqûre qui eut pour effet de le replonger dans un état léthargique.

_Sakura ! Prévenez Tsunade que son petit-fils est là. Dit le médecin à l'infirmière qui venait de faire la piqûre.

Pendant ce temps, Iruka se tenait à l'écart en se frottant les yeux. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Il se revoyait à l'age de 16 ans avec ses parents à bort du « Kyuubi », superbe navire de croisières qui les emmenait faire le tour du Japon en remontant jusqu'aux Iles Rishiri au nord d'Hokkaïdo.

Malheureusement, le navire essuya une terrible tempête et fut chaviré par une lame déferlante. Des bâtiments militaires japonais et russes furent rapidement présents sur le lieu du naufrage pour récupérer les survivants qui avaient pris place sur des canots de sauvetage.

Iruka avait pu les atteindre parce que son père l'avait poussé de force dans le premier qui se présentait ,mais il fut séparé d'eux au moment où les filins de sécurité lâchèrent sous le poids des naufragés.

Iruka en reçut un en pleine figure au moment où le canot tombait à la mer laissant derrière le navire.

Ce fut la dernière fois où il vit ses parents vivants puisque le navire commençait à sombre emportant avec lui ceux qui n'avaient pu fuir.

Machinalement, Iruka passa un doigt sur la fine cicatrice horizontale qui traversait son visage au niveau de son nez. Il se souvint des paroles de Naruto :

« marrante votre cicatrice sur le nez. »

_Hum, tout comme moi tu viens de perdre tes parents dans un terrible accident,mais toi, tes cicatrices seront bien plus grandes; murmura-t'il pour lui-même tout en suivant le brancard qui amenait rapidement Naruto vers la salle d'opérations.

Arrivée aux Urgences, Tsunade ne put retenir un cri d'effroi devant l'état des blessés;

_Ils étaient dans ce train, faites que je ne les croise pas! Se dit-elle, sachant que Naruto et ses parents étaient voyageurs dans le train qui avait dérailler.

Cela devait faire plus d'une heure et demi qu'elle s'occupait d'un patient , lorsqu'elle vit arriver Sakura, un air grave accroché au visage.

_Tsunade-senseï, on va vous amener un patient gravement atteint aux jambes.

_Très bien Sakura. Mais pourquoi venir me prévenir, releva Tsunade en fixant la jeune infirmière.

Sakura semblait hésitante, Tsunade sentit son angoisse pour sa famille remontée.

_Qui est-ce?

_ Votre...petit-fils Naruto, finit par dire Sakura.

_Mon dieu ,vite allons-y.

Tsunade sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine: si Naruto était là Minato et Kushina devaient être avec lui.

_Sakura? Est-ce que ses parents sont avec lui? Demanda Tsunade dans un murmure que put entendre Sakura.

_Senseï, je suis déso...

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée des médecins qui s'étaient chargés de Naruto, sur le toit à la sortie de l'hélicoptère.

Lorsque le regard de Tsunade se posa sur Naruto, elle sentit venir les larmes mais en voyant ses jambes elle se reprit.

_Vite ; en salle 11, dépêchez-vous! Ordonna Tsunade en les laissant passer devant elle.

Elle les vit disparaître derrière les portes de la dite-salle et partit les rejoindre.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en passant devant le secouriste qui avait sûrement accompagné Naruto depuis le lieu du drame.

_C'est vous qui vous êtes chargé de Naruto?

_Oui Madame., répondit Iruka révérencieusement.

_Dans quel état est-il? Lui demanda Tsunade inquiète.

_Lorsque je l'ai découvert, il était coincé sous un wagon au niveau du bassin...

...quand on a pu le dégager on a craint à des lésions artérielles au niveau des jambes...

_Et? Insista Tsunade.

_Aucune, mais il y a sûrement des fractures multiples.

_Est-ce qu'il a pu vous parler?

_Oui. Lorsque nous avons voulu savoir si il était accompagné il nous a dit dans quel wagon il était.

_Dites moi tout ce que vous savez! Supplia Tsunade.

_...

Devant le silence d'Iruka,Tsunade

ne put qu'imaginer le pire. Elle prit les mains du secouriste entre les siennes, et d'un regard lui demanda de continuer.

_Naruto a été expulsé de son wagon pour se retrouver bloqué sous un autre. L'accident s'est déroulé au niveau du grand virage, presque tout le train avait déraillé...les wagons de tête et la loco n'étaient quant à eux qu'un énorme brasier.

Iruka marqua une pause,il avait du mal à parler, sa gorge lui brûlait;

Tsunade referma sa prise sur ses mains.

_Je vous en prie, continuez.

_Naruto nous a dit que lui et ses parents étaient dans le wagon C. Ce wagon fait partie de ceux qui ont pris feu.

Tsunade relâcha les mains d'Iruka pour porter les siennes à son coeur. Elle comprit au regard brillant de larmes contenues du secouriste qu'il n'y avait pas dû avoir beaucoup de survivants.

_Je suis désolé, Madame, mais il n'y a que Naruto qui a survécu, ses parents sont mort. Lâcha Iruka dans un sanglot.

Tsunade sentait ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues, son cour lui faisait mal.

Lorsqu'elle vit Iruka en larme, elle lui reprit les mains:

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir tout dit, mais surtout merci d'avoir sauvé Naruto. Lui murmura-t-elle tout en l'étreignant.

Iruka se sentit réconforté même si c'était elle qui en avait le plus besoin à cet instant , selon lui.

_Oui, j'ai vécu le même drame, le sais ce que çà fait de perdre ses parents. lui dit Iruka.

_Dans ce cas, restez dans le coin, je viendrai vous voir le plus tôt possible pour vous donner des nouvelles de Naruto. Lui répondit Tsunade avant de rentrer à son tour dans la salle d'opérations.

_ _ _ _ _ ( à suivre....)

NDA: merci à tous pour vos rewievs çà m'a fait très plaisir.

Fan2yoi je te remercie pour tes conseils quand j'ai voulu publier le chapitre j'ai cru que j'allais balancer l'ordi par la fenêtre vu que çà marchait pas

au départ ces 2 chapitres ne devaient qu'en faire un.

BOSOUS A TOUS.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que Naruto était dans cet hôpital. Trois mois à rester immobile, branché de partout à des machines et ayant des tuyaux au travers du corps: cathéter dans les bras, drain aux jambes, et le plus humiliant pour lui une sonde urinaire.

Naruto soupira pour la enième fois de la matinée; Oba-chan lui avait dit que c'était aujourd'hui que le plâtre du bassin et celui de sa jambe gauche lui étaient retirés. Malheureusement pour cet impatient elle avait oublié de lui préciser l'heure.

_Y A pas à dire, j'suis sûr qu'elle devient sénile «La Vielle». Marmonna Naruto à l'encontre de sa grand-mère.

L'arrivée de Sakura le fit sortir de ses pensées.

_bonjours Naruto. Alors le grand jour?

_Sakura-Chan bonjour. Je ne t'avais pas vu de la journée encore, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Lui répondit Naruto avec un air malheureux.

_Il n'est que 11h30 et tu es le premier patient que je viens voir puisque je commence mon service.

_Merci pour moi, je vois que j'occupe déjà ton coeur Sakura-chan. Lui dit-il d'un ton enjoleur.

_Tu sais très bien que je suis prise. Arrête de draguer.

_Oui Je sais mais l'espoir fait vivre! Ne dit-on pas?

_Naruto? Je croyais que tes préférences penchaient d'un tout autre côté? Lui Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'elle venait de changer sa perfusion.

_J'ai Encore manqué une occasion de me taire ce jours-là!

_Oh, Pauvre Naruto!

_Te Moque pas de moi S'il te plaît Sakura-chan.

_Essaie Plutôt du côté de Sasuke! Il est libre lui.

_Sasuke, Mais t'es malade je le ... je le hais ce type! S'exclama Naruto.

_Mais Bien sûr je te crois! En tout cas moi j 'en ferai bien mon 4 heures! S'extasia-t-elle.

_Je croyais que t'étais prise?

_Eh, on a le droit de fantasmer! Soupira Sakura.

Et ils partirent dans un grand fou rire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque Naruto Lança un cri de douleur.

_Oh La vache! C'est bien de rire mais ça fait mal aux côtes!

_Baka! Lui dit Sakura tout en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. N'oublies pas que tu en eu trois de cassées dont une t'a perforé le poumon.

Surprise par le silence provenant de Naruto, Sakura se détourna des appareils médicaux pour fixer son patient.

Naruto avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et son regard était masqué par ses mèches blondes mais on pouvait voir distinctement briller les larmes qui s'écoulaient désormais sur ses joues.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et prit sa main doucement.

_ Je suis désolée Naruto, jesais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te rappelle tes blessures.

Tout en essuyant ses yeux de sa main libre il se retourna vers elle:

_Merci Sakura, mais ça fait mal. À chaque fois je revois leurs visages souriants puis l'horreur.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes et se remit à pleurer. Sakura se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça et le berça telle une mère pour son enfant, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une déprime.

_Ne te retiens pas Naruto, laisse sortir ta peine, cela te fera du bien. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille sachant qu'il gardait tout pour lui et qu'il avait du mal à extérioriser sa peine, à part peut-être avec Iruka.

Tout en pleurant dans les bras de Sakura, Naruto s'immergea à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

Trois mois qu'il était dans cette chambre d'hôpital à cause d'un accident de train qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents et laissé Naruto cloué au fond d'un lit, plâtré des jambes et du bassin.

Lorsqu'il fut assez fort pour supporter la disparition de ses parents et son état, Tsunade l'avait sorti des soins intensifs où les seules visites qu'il avait étaient celles d 'Iruka et du personnel médical: Sakura qui s'était proclamée infirmière personnelle, de Tsunade bien-sûr, de Kakashi qui lui amenait ses repas et avec qui il aimait discuter, et enfin de Sasuke, un jeune interne à peine plus âgé que lui qui venait finir ses études à Suna. D'un caractère assez sombre et taciturne, Naruto et lui avaient dès le départ eu quelques heurts.

Malgré le traumatisme que traversait Naruto, il lui restait cette éternelle joie de vivre qui le caractérisait, ne loupant pas une occasion pour faire l'idiot. Ce qui laissait Tsunade optimiste au fait qu'il lui serait plus facile à supporter ce vide qui lui faisait face dans sa vie désormais.

C'est donc au bout d'un mois que Naruto quitta les soins intensifs pour gagner une chambre dans le service de traumatologie.

L'équipe médicale qui l'entourait n'avait pas changé. Mais, même si Naruto affichait toujours un franc sourire devant Tsunade, celui-ci n'en restait pas pour autant faux sachant que si il montrait son mal-être, sa grand-mère ne pourrait le supporter.

Le seul à s'en apercevoir était Iruka, qui, comme il l'avait demandé à Tsunade, était devenu son confident, son soutien. Plus d'une fois il lui avait dit de parler avec sa grand-mère, mais Naruto n'osait affronter sa tristesse préférant tout garder pour lui.

Le pire fut quand on lui annonça qu'il ne retrouverait peut-être pas la totale mobilité de sa jambe droite qui avait été la plus atteinte dans l'accident.

Naruto ne voulut même pas parler à Iruka pendant plus d'une semaine. Il semblait s'enfoncer doucement mais sûrement dans une dépression la plus profonde malgré l'attention dont on lui faisait preuve.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant, et plus les jours passaient, plus il s'enfonçait.

Mais un incident déclencheur allait permettre à Naruto de s'éveiller à nouveau à la vie.

Ce jour-là, l'équipe médicale était réunie dans sa chambre pour un breafing hebdomadaire. On ne sait pas comment cela avait commencé: Naruto et Sasuke s'envoyaient des pics comme à l'accoutumée (avec de Jolis noms d'oiseaux), mais cette fois-ci Naruto répliqua plus vivement que d'habitude.

Tsunade avait bien remarqué qu'il réagissait plus lorsque Sasuke était présent et ce dernier semblait également plus ouvert, moins froid et distant qu'avec les autres patients. Elle s'arrangeait donc à les confronter le plus souvent.

Pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, elle Lança:

_ON dirait un couple de vieux qui se chamaille!

Naruto piqua un fard Monstrueux rivalisant avec une tomate extra mûre.

_ Ça va pas La Vieille! cria-t-il. À force de vivre avec «Ero-san» tu deviens pire que lui.

_Mais, Voyons Naruto, ne t'énerve pas comme çà, je ne dis que la vérité.

Naruto fit de gros yeux à sa grand-mère, gonflant ses joues (pire qu'un hamster), croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il tourna la tête et reporta son regard par la fenêtre. C'est limite si ses oreilles ne fumaient pas tellement il bouillait.

De son côté, Sasuke n'avait rien dit habitué aux remarques «douteuses» de son supérieur. Mais on pouvait voir sur son visage un Rictus qui s'approchait d'un sourire, léger mais alors, il aurait fallu être un expert pour le remarquer.

C'est dans cette position de boudeur que l'équipe laissa Naruto.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il se retourna vers elle tout en soupirant fortement.

La remarque de Tsunade l'avait touché plus qu'il n'y croyait.

_ «Un vieux couple» moi et Sasuke-teme, m'importe quoi, elle devient sénile ou quoi. Murmura Naruto.

Mais son visage semblait le contredire puisqu'on y voyait un joli rougissement qui grandissait sur ses joues.

_NON! cria-t-il pour lui-même tout en secouant la tête vivement.

Ce qu'ignorait sa grand-mère, c'était qu'il était gay et çà peu de personnes étaient au courant. Et depuis l'accident, il avait décidé de rejeter tout sentiment qu'il aurait pu ressentir pour quiconque.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke pour la première fois, il avait cru que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de ce jeune homme que l'on pouvait cataloguer dans les «Beaux Bruns Ténébreux» tant son regard était froid et hypnotisant à la fois.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser jusqu'à ce qu'il s' impose avoir décidé de ne plus aimer. Et c'est en se montrant désagréable avec Sasuke afin que celui-ci le méprise qu'il essayait de noyer les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour le brun. Tout comme il cachait son mal-être sous son masque du parfait idiot heureux.

Mais la remarque de Tsunade avait fragilisé les barrières que Naruto avait bâties autour de son coeur. Sans s'en rendre compte il se dirigeait vers la lumière, laissant derrière lui sa dépression, même si le plus dure était encore à venir.

---

C'est l'arrivée d'Iruka qui fit remonter Naruto à la surface. Ce dernier remit vite son masque de gai-luron sur son visage en quittant les bras de Sakura tout en effaçant la moindre trace de larmes.

Mais Iruka n'était pas aveugle et il remarqua qu'il s'était encore allé à la déprime.

Tout en observant Naruto pendant qu'il rentrait dans la chambre, Iruka remarqua une nouvelle lueur au fond des yeux de Naruto. Enfin, peut-être, était -il sur la bonne voie pour surmonter tout ce qu'il endurait depius trois mois maintenant. Il se fit la promesse de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin que Naruto, une fois sur cette voie, ne la quitte plus.

___________________

______________

______

voila le troisième chap .

obligé de le relire le transfert avait tout mélangé , si vous avez des astuces pour éviter ça n'hésitez pas à m'aider merci d'avance.

Un MERCI à tous mes lecteurs du monde entier.

Naru:_t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent??

Moi:_tais-toi sinon je te laisse ta sonde.

Naru:_AU SECOURSSSSSSSS! AIDEZ MOI ...rewievs please


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le 4ième chap. qui j'espère vous plaira .

Naruto va encore souffrir mais pas trop.

Naru: _c'est toi qu'il le dit.

Sasu: _ t'inquiète je serait la pour te soigner.

Naru: _ Mouai ( d'un air pas convaincu du tous )

Bon allez c'est parti , j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop gnangnan.

Et encore merci de lire cette fic.

# # # _

4: déplâtrage:(partie 1 )

Le temps qu' Iruka pris pour rentrer dans la chambre permit à Naruto de remettre ce « masque » qu'il montrait à tout le monde mais que lui seul savait faire tomber. Sakura, quant à elle, était en train de remplir la feuille de soins qui était accrochée au pied du lit.

_ Bonjour Naruto, Sakura. Dit Iruka en s'approchant du lit.

_Yo Iruka! Comment çà va aujourd'hui? Lui lança Naruto d'un ton enjoué comme il savait si bien le simuler.

_ La routine, Naruto. Et toi?

_Bof, comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours coincé dans ce fichu blindage. Lui répondit Naruto tout en tapotant ses plâtres.

Je te laisse Naruto. Je repasse vers 15h avec Tsunade-senseï pour les plâtres. Au revoir Iruka. Leur dit Sakura en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Tu diras à La Vieille qu'elle a intérêt d'être à l'heure! Lui cria Naruto alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

_Parles pas comme çà de ta grand-mère Naruto!! s'écria le jeune femme tout en brandissant un poing menaçant dans sa direction.

_Pff, depuis le temps, elle a l'habitude. Même pas impressionné par les menaces de l'infirmière.

Sakura leva les yeux au plafond et on put entendre un « désespérant » quand elle partit en fermant la porte.

_Ouf partie!! lâcha Naruto trop heureux d' avoir échappé à la poigne de fer de Sakura.

_Et bien! Çà a l'air d'aller pour toi? Remarqua Iruka même si il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade de la part du jeune homme.

_Ouais Iruka. Aujourd'hui on m'enlève ma « ceinture de chasteté »!! s'écria Naruto en lui montrant le plâtre qui encerclait son bassin.

_« Ceinture de chasteté »? Drôle d'expression! Pouffa Iruka. Quoique, te connaissant, tu aurais sauté sur tout ce qui bouge.

_Je suis pas comme çà!! bouda Naruto.

Mais dans sa tête, il pensait plus: « je ne serai plus jamais comme çà ».

_Avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté, tu me sembles quand même un sacré coureur de jupons!

_Caleçons. Nuance, c'est différent. Précisa Naruto avec un clin d'oeil.

Irrécupérable!!! soupira Iruka.

_ Tu sais Iruka? Ça me fait du bien de pouvoir parler de tout avec toi. Tu es, à ce jour, mon seul ami homo. Avant, j'avais mes parents car eux étaient au courant et respectaient mes choix, mais maintenant...

Iruka vit le « masque » tombé pour se retrouver en face du véritable Naruto: blessé au plus profond de son être.

_Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'en parler avec Tsunade? C'est ta grand-mère? Osa-t-il lui demander.

_Non. J'aime mieux que ce soit toi.

_Oui mais...

Iruka laissa sa phrase en suspens voyant Naruto s'assombrir.

_Avec toi, je peux parler de tout sans craindre d'être jugé. Lui avoua Naruto.

Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'avec lui, Naruto pouvait parler librement, et surtout, en baissant les barrières qu'il avait dressées autour de son coeur.

Depuis ce jour, il y a trois mois, il ne l'avait plus quitté jusqu'à démissionner de son poste de secouriste pour faire du bénévolat à l'hôpital de Suna où il visitait les malades,tenant compagnie aux personnes esseulées. Et depuis peu, il tenait le poste de professeur auprès des enfants qui séjournaient dans l'établissement.

Tout çà pour rester près de Naruto qu'Iruka considérait comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'est grâce à Tsunade qu'il en était là. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était fortement impliqué auprès de Naruto.

Un oreiller reçu en pleine face fit sortir Iruka de ses pensées.

Il releva la tête pour voir un Naruto en mode « boudeur ».

_Excuse-moi Naruto. J'étais ailleurs.!.

_C'est çà!! Et moi , pendant ce temps je parle aux mouches?grogna Naruto.

_Pardon???

_Je viens de te dire que La Vieille est complètement sénile.

_Pourquoi?

_ T'as vraiment rien écouté! Je viens de te dire que la semaine dernière, elle nous a comparé, moi et Sasuke-teme, à un vieux couple.

_Et alors?lui demanda Iruka tout en se levant pour récupérer l'oreiller-volant.

Naruto lui lança un regard qui voulait dire: « mais voyons? Y a pas plus débile comme histoire. ».

_De plus, il est mignon Sasuke, avec ses cheveux noirs, cette peau si pâle et sa figure d'ange. Vous formeriez un beau couple. Rajouta Iruka.

_Purée!! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Iruka. Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

Iruka voulut répliquer lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

_Entre Kakashi! Cria Naruto qui avait reconnu la manière dont on avait frappé.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand en laissant rentrer une odeur de nourriture.

_Yo Naruto. Dit un homme au visage masqué et à la chevelure grise.

Naruto avait les yeux qui brillaient lorsque Kakashi déposa le plateau-repas sur la table en l'approchant du lit.

_Poisson et épinards – yaourt – raisin. Énuméra-t-il en découvrant le plateau.

_Tout ce que j'aime ironisa Naruto en perdant l'appétit.

_Peut être mais c'est bourré de plein de bonnes choses, lui rétorqua Kakashi.

_Ch'uis plus un bébé, dit Naruto en commençant à manger du bout des lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Iruka n'avait pas arrêter de détailler Kakashi,appréciant ses yeux rieurs,son corps d'Apollon, mais surtout il rêvait de voir ce que cachait la masque que l'homme ne quittait jamais.

Naruto le remarqua et finit par l'interpeller discrètement:

_Tu baves Iruka! Avec un clin d'oeil.

Iruka sursauta devenant rouge. Il s'essuya rapidement la bave qui, effectivement, coulait de sa bouche.

_Yo! Salut Iruka! Lui lança Kakashi en se tournant vers lui.

_Bonjour Kakashi. Répondit Iruka tout en bégayant.

_C'est pas tout mais j'ai d'autres ventres à nourrir, je vous laisse. dit le Gris en repartant vers la porte.

_J'espère qu'on aura des ramens ce soir? Supplia Naruto.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un geste de la main lancé par dessus l'épaule de Kakashi qui disparaissait déjà derrière la porte.

_Mange plutôt tes épinards au lieu de rêver! Lui rappela Iruka.

_Grr! Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Iruka dut forcer Naruto pour qu'il mange même si ce dernier préférait l'embêter sur le fait qu'il avait bavé sur Kakashi.

Pour le faire taire, il lui mettait de force les épinards dans la bouche. Plus d'une fois, Naruto risqua l'asphyxie.

_Vengeance!! lui disait toujours Iruka.

Lorsque Kakashi revint pour récupérer le plateau, il fut étonné de le trouver vide, sachant que Naruto mangeait peu ( à part quand c'était des ramens ).

_J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas aidé Iruka? Demanda Kakashi en désignant le plateau vide.

_D'une certaine manière, oui.

_Ah??

Et Iruka fit semblant de donner la becquée à Naruto.

_C'est bien! Je vous suis reconnaissant de si bien vous occuper de Naruto.

_Pas de mal! Répondit Iruka qui essayait de ne pas rougir puisque c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient autant.

_ À ce soir, Naruto. Dit Kakashi alors qu'il repartait.

_ À ce soir, Kakashi!

_Iruka, au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt!

_Au revoir, Kakashi.

Sur ce, il repartit avec un plateau vide pour une fois.

Naruto se retourna vers un Iruka rêveur,fantasmant sûrement sur l'homme qui venait de quitter la pièce.

_Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu passes me voir pendant les heures de repas!! lui lança Naruto.

_Hum-Hum!! répondit Iruka toujours dans son monde.

_Ouais!...Eh oh tu m'entends?...çà y est il a planté un neurone. OK : IL EST 14 h!!!! cria Naruto.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter Iruka, mais aussi de le faire redescendre sur Terre.

_Quoi? 14H! Je vais être en retard. Dit-il d'un air affolé.

_AH AH AH!!! Mais non ,il n'est que 13h30 Iruka.

_Sale môme, tu veux me faire avoir un infarctus ou quoi? Demanda Iruka à un Naruto qui avait du mal à contenir son fou rire.

_C'est pas ma faute si tu baves encore sur Kakashi. T'as qu'à l'inviter à boire un verre un de ces quatre.

_Arrête de dire des bêtises!!! s'empourpra Iruka.

_En attendant, çà se voit que tu en pinces pour lui!

_Je l'inviterai quand toi tu te seras avoué tes sentiments pour Sasuke.

_Hein???????????????

Naruto s'était figé: Iruka lui faisait du chantage et çà il le savait mais il n'était pas encore près.

Non, il n'était pas près d'avouer ses sentiments pour le brun. Il s'était promis de ne plus aimer. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rencontre Sasuke?

Iruka voyait bien que Naruto sa battait intérieurement pour savoir si, oui ou non, il devait se lâcher vis à vis de Sasuke.

_Si tu ne tentes rien avec Sasuke, de mon côté je laisse Kakashi.

_TU n'as pas le droit de faire çà Iruka!lui dit Naruto.

_Et toi, rouvres ton coeur alors, Naruto.

10 mn plus tard, Iruka prit congés de Naruto car il devait se rendre en pédiatrie afin de faire classe à ses « élèves ».

C'est donc seul que Naruto attendit 15h et l'arrivée de Tsunade pour son déplâtrage. Bien vite, il s'endormit,les paroles échangées avec Iruka tournant dans sa tête.

C'est donc un Naruto endormi que découvrit Tsunade lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre. Elle s'était attendu à être accueillie par une pile électrique braillant haut et fort un « C'est pas trop tôt La Vieille! ».

Elle s'attarda à détailler le visage endormi de Naruto: fin tout en gardant une bouille enfantine qui ressortait quand il boudait; des joues zébrées par trois fines « moustaches », cadeau d'un vol plané à vélo au travers d'un buisson de ronces durant son enfance alors qu'il s'amusait à dévaler des pentes raides avec Gaara, son ami d'enfance de Suna. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage de façon désordonnée, lui donnant un air de sauvageon.

Naruto commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Tsunade en déduisit qu'il devait repenser à l'accident,alors, elle décida qu'il était temps de le réveiller.

C'est à cet instant qu'un « Sasuke » étouffé se fit entendre.

Tsunade sourit, se disant que, peut-être, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Elle allait frapper à la porte quand les yeux bleu-océan de Naruto s'ouvrirent. Dès qu'il aperçut sa grand-mère, il s'écria, parfaitement réveiller:

_La Vieille!!!! C'est pas trop tôt!

_Surveille ton langage, jeune insolant!

Et tandis qu'elle se baissait pour l'embrasser sur la joue, elle lui murmura:

_Et évite de rêver à haute voix!

Naruto la regarda surpris, tout en rougissant, se rappelant du rêve qu'il venait de faire.

_On sait jamais qui peut rentrer! Lui dit-elle.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Sakura et de Sasuke.

_Bonjour Sakura ! Bonjour Sasuke! Leur dit Naruto alors que Tsunade s'éloignait du lit.

_Rebonjour! De la part de sakura.

_Bonjour. Dit d'un ton neutre pour Sasuke.

Mais ce dernier avait bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'insultes, et qu'il lui faisait un sourire qui semblait plus vrai que d'habitude.

_Bon Naruto! Aujourd'hui on déplâtre ta jambe gauche ( où il n'y avait qu'une fracture du péroné ) , ainsi que ton bassin ( là, plus grave:l'aile iliaque avait été fissurée à la limite de la fracture, nécessitant donc une immobilisation totale pour se ressouder ).!! annonça Tsunade en récupérant l'attention de tout le monde.

_Enfin un peu de liberté!! s'écria Naruto.

_Calme toi Naruto sinon c'est ta langue que je coupe. Lui dit Sakura qui venait de sortir une scie médicale qui allait permettre au jeune homme de quitter son cocon.

_Méchante vas! Lui dit Naruto tout en lui tirant la dite-langue d'une façon espiègle.

Naruto était de bonne humeur et celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être simulée. Tout le monde s'en rendait compte. Tsunade la première en était heureuse, vu le sourire serein qu'elle affichait.

_Sasuke.

_ Oui senseï?

_On va commencer par le bassin afin de libérer les hanches. Allez-y .

Oui Tsunade-senseï. Répondit Sasuke alors qu'il prenait la scie présentée par Sakura.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer, il croisa le regard de Naruto qui lui fit un grand sourire.

_Allez, grouille. J'ai hâte de quitter ce carcan.

_Carcan!! tu connais ce mot toi? remarqua Sasuke.

_Pour qui tu me prends,un débile profond??

_Pour ce que j'en dis. Bon évite de bouger pendant l'incision.

_Ouais. Répondit un Naruto vert de rage .

Tandis que Sasuke découpait le plâtre, Naruto s'égara à le détailler. Il fixa son regard sur sa bouche qui formait un pincement qui montrait combien son propriétaire était concentré sur son travail. Lorsqu'un bout de langue vint renforcer cet air de concentration peint sur le visage de Sasuke, Naruto reçut les flashs du rêve qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée de Tsunade:

Il n'avait plus de plâtres. Étendu dans un lit avec Sasuke lové dans ses bras, tous les deux nus laissant deviner ce qui s'était passé entre eux auparavant. Lorsque Sasuke s'était réveillé, ils avaient échangé un baiser.

Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, Naruto avait l'impression de ressentir encore la douceur des lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes; d'avoir encore le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'elle livrait un ballet sensuelle avec sa jumelle. Et c'était dans un gémissement de plaisir qu'il avait murmuré un « Sasuke » hors de son rêve.

C'est une sensation de chaleur, qui se propageait au niveau de son bas ventre, qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se baffa mentalement pour faire partir ce début d'excitation qui montait en lui.

Vu la position de Sasuke, il ne fallait pas qu'il se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Naruto s'agita donc plus que nécessaire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger son bassin sur lequel la scie médicale finissait sa découpe.

_On t'a dit de pas bouger! Lui lança Sasuke voyant Naruto s'agiter.

_C'est pas ma faute si j'ai envie d'éternuer à cause de cette foutue poussière que tu fais! Répliqua Naruto dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte rosée.

_Vas-y, éternue Baka! Tu risque la syncope si tu te retiens de respirer. Siffla Sasuke en arrêtant la scie et en interprétant mal le visage rougissant de plus en plus de Naruto.

_C'est bon maintenant. Je n'ai plus envie de toute façon.

_Hmff! Grogna Sasuke en re prenant son travail.

Naruto pesta intérieurement contre lui-même, et surtout après Iruka et ses drôles d'idées qui lui avaient permis de faire ce rêve. Il fit donc son maximum pour éviter de fantasmer de nouveau sur Sasuke.

Tout à sa concentration, il ne vit pas que ce dernier avait fini.

_Voilà! J'ai fini. On va pouvoir te sortir de là « Calimero ». ironisa Sasuke.

_AH-AH!!! Je suis pas un poussin. Rétorqua Naruto.

_T'es sûr? Pourtant ,t'as plein de point commun: cheveux blonds, coincé dans une coquille,et surtout, une grande gueule. Lui sortit Sasuke.

_Je t'emmerde, connard!!!

_usoratonkashi.

_Putain! Je vais me le faire ce con!! s'énerva Naruto.

_C'est pas dans ton état que tu risques de me faire du mal.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir, chargé d'électricité.

C'est Tsunade qui mit fin à la joute visuelle et verbale en écartant Sasuke de Naruto.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini, votre scène de ménage!?!? Et toi Naruto, calme toi afin que je puisse t'enlever tout çà ( en désignant la plâtre qui était coupé en plusieurs endroits ) .


	5. Chapter 5

_Petit mot d'excuse à Mr Kishimoto pour lui avoir emprunter ses persos: Sorry!!_

_Merci à vous tous qui lisez ma fic. Çà me fait énormément plaisir._

_Et surtout à nos amis canadiens qui ont eu la gentillesse de me lire, sans oublier tous les autres dont la situation géographique m'a été révélée par le biais de mon compte._

_J'arrête de vous embêter avec ce blabla ._

_Place à la suite._

_Encore merci pour tout. _

_Otllen-sama._

…

Avec sa délicatesse légendaire, Tsunade ôta le plâtre de Naruto.

Le pauvre fut un peu beaucoup secoué durant l'opération, ce qui ne lui permit pas de répliquer aux paroles de Tsunade tout concentré qu'il était pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance face à la douleur qui s'insinuait dans ses reins.

Son travail fini, Tsunade lui demanda de se redresser tout en l'aidant.

Naruto essaya de se redresser plus qu'il ne le pouvait. Mais très vite, il se laissa retomber tant l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des milliers d'aiguilles dans le bas du dos devenait insupportable.

_Il faudra y aller doucement. Tu es resté longtemps immobile et tes muscles ont souffert, de plus ton tassement de lombaire ne doit rien arranger. Lui dit Tsunade en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur le visage de Naruto.

_Si tu le dis Oba-chan. Soupira-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle tant la douleur le cuisait.

_Au tour de la jambe maintenant,et bientôt ton calvaire sera fini pour aujourd'hui.!

_Je te crois pas. Dit un Naruto inquiet.

_Sasuke! Ordonna-t-elle.

Tsunade s'éloigna pour laisser la place au brun qui commença sa découpe sur le plâtre de la jambe.

Naruto soufflait toujours, les yeux fermés, sentant la douleur grandir dans son dos, regrettant déjà la disparition de sa coquille.

Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air le fasse frissonner.

_Va falloir passer chez l'esthéticienne! Se moqua Sasuke en voyant la chair-de-poule qui faisait se dresser les poils de Naruto.

_Quel humour!!! Mon dieu,et dire que c'est moi l'idiot. Répondit Naruto d'un ton las en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer Sasuke d'un regard froid.

_Bien! Laissez moi voir si tout va bien maintenant. Ordonna Tsunade en voyant Naruto grimacé une nouvelle fois sous la douleur.

_Tu pourrais me laisser souffler 5mn. Soupira Naruto que la douleur rendait maussade.

_Où est passée ton impatience de tout à l'heure?

_Partie quand t'as commencé à me prendre pour un hochet.

_Plus que quelques instants et après je te laisse tranquille.

Tout en disant çà, elle fit signe à Sasuke de se pousser.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit,il fit glisser doucement sa main le long de la jambe de Naruto dans un geste passant inaperçu pour les deux femmes présentes dans la chambre , mais qui fit lâcher un gémissement au blond.

Tsunade prenant çà pour un cri de douleur lui demanda, inquiète:

_ Çà va, Naruto?

_ Oui...oui!! Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant tout en cherchant à croiser le regard de Sasuke qui, malheureusement, lui tournait déjà le dos mais dont le visage arborait un doux sourire imperceptible.

Tout en examinant la jambe de Naruto, Tsunade lui faisait faire des flexions, ramenant la jambe pliée le plus loin possible vers le ventre.

_Arrêtes, grosse brute!!Hurla Naruto qui venait de ressentir une douleur, plus forte que les précédentes,dans le bas de son dos.

_Excuse-moi, mais c'est pour ton bien. Cet exercice devra être fait tous les jours. Il te faut surmonter la douleur. De toute façon, j'ai bientôt fini, tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu. Lui dit Tsunade tout en continuant de plier et déplier la jambe.

_Hum Hum …

Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Sasuke avaient rangé l'équipement médical et ramassé les morceaux de plâtre.

Sasuke lançait des regards furtifs à Naruto qui souffrait atrocement sous les bons soins de Tsunade. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre,suivi de Sakura, Tsunade l'interpella:

_Sasuke? Tu me ramèneras un antalgique de classe D.

_Oui Tsunade-senseï.

Lorsqu'il revint, un bon quart d'heure plus tard; Naruto était en train de hurler sur sa grand-mère la traitant de « Vieille Perverse Sénile » tandis qu'il avait le visage rouge.

Tout çà parce qu'elle venait de lui retirer sa sonde urinaire ( si humiliante aux yeux de Naruto ) en sous-entendant qu'il aurait peut-être préférer que ce soit Sasuke qui le fasse.

Mais la plaisanterie faite par Tsunade à Naruto n'était pas parvenue aux oreilles de Sasuke, sinon, qui sait la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir??

_Maintenant, tu pourras te déplacer. Lui répondit-t-elle tout en essayant de garder son calme.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!!!!!!!!!!!soupira Naruto.

_T'inquiète pas! Avec ces antidouleurs tu te sentiras mieux. Et demain tu auras une paire de béquilles ainsi qu'un fauteuil roulant pour te déplacer.

En montrant la plaquette de comprimés que venait de lui remettre Sasuke qui repartit tout de suite.

_Tiens. Prends en un maintenant. Tu te sentiras mieux après. Lui signifia-t-elle ,en lui tendant un comprimé ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

Naruto prit la cachet et avala le verre d'eau à vitesse grand V.

_Bien!! Maintenant repose toi. Je repasserai après la réunion d'avec le conseil d'administration pour voir si tu sens mieux.

_Ok! Répondit Naruto tout en se renfonçant dans son lit, fatigué par les efforts qu'il venait de fournir.

Sur ce, Tsunade laissa son petit-fils se reposer et quitta la chambre, déjà désertée par le reste de l'équipe médicale.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Essayant de trouver une position confortable lui permettant d'oublier la douleur qui lui sciait le dos, il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer son état.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait pris ce fichu calmant. Alors pourquoi avait-il toujours aussi mal?

Et là, sur la table, il y avait ces comprimés qui le tentait

« La Vieille a dit dans une heure pour le suivant... ». En regardant l'horloge, il constata qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en avoir. Mais le moindre mouvement lui devenait insupportable.

N'y tenant plus,il attrapa la plaquette, et décida de prendre non pas un cachet, comme lui avait conseillé Tsunade, mais deux.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il ressentit comme une douce chaleur se propager dans son corps, effaçant enfin la torture qui lui broyait le dos. Une certaine lassitude l'enveloppa également.

Soupirant d'aise, Naruto se laissa tomber lentement dans un sommeil paradoxal où son inconscience le dirigeait.

Ah!! Ce qu'il était bien dans ces abysses cotonneux, chauffant son corps, exempt de douleurs, aux rayons du soleil qui brillai en ces lieux.

Mais bien vite, ce lieu paradisiaque laissa place au plus terrifiant des Enfers d'une chaleur étouffante et à l'atmosphère irrespirable.

Dans son sommeil, Naruto s'agitait, il était en sueur, le corps pris de tremblements.

C'est d'un mouvement inconscient, sûrement guidé par l'instinct de survie, que sa main se referma sur le bouton d'appel aux infirmières en cas de besoin.

« Plus qu'une heure,et après, je pourrai rentrer prendre un bon bain pour me détendre!!!!!!!!! » pensait Sasuke alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le poste des infirmières afin de récupérer son planning pour le lendemain.

Il n'y trouva personne. Quoi de plus normal à cette heure: 17h, heure où les familles étaient avec les patients, ce qui permettait au personnel de souffler un peu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, ayant enfin trouvé son planning ( rangé dans les autorisations de sortie,allez savoir pourquoi! ), un voyant rouge clignotant sur le tableau de contrôle attira son attention: - chambre 311-.

_C'est la chambre de Naruto! Remarqua Sasuke.

Une angoisse soudaine le prit au ventre. Il fonça vers la chambre, tout en essayant de relativiser:

_ IL doit s'être cassé la gamelle de son lit, ce Baka! Ironisa-t-il , plus pour calmer les battements que faisait son cœur que pour se moquer du blond.

Tandis qu'il arrivait devant la porte, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû.

(Ah! ce qu'il pouvait détester cette sensation qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto, ou, ne pensait à lui ;Froid et Distant étaient ses maîtres-mots mais face au blond il avait du mal à leur obéir. )

il rentra en force dans la chambre, et ce qu'il y vit ne fit que conforter les craintes de son for intérieur.

Devant lui, Naruto s'agitait dans son sommeil, le corps tremblant et en sueur, alors que son visage était aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre.

Sasuke se précipita auprès de Naruto. Analysant la situation, il remarqua la plaquette d'antalgiques bien entamée.

_Merde!! Il ne devait pas en reprendre avant au moins idiot, maintenant il est en surdose, il faut faire vite.

Il bipa le reste de l'équipe tout en essayant de tirer Naruto hors de son sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke remarqua qu'ils étaient injectés de sang et les pupilles dilatées.

Naruto avait le regard fuyant, hagard, tant il semblait être encore prisonnier de ce monde onirique duquel venait de l'en sortir Sasuke.

_Réveille toi, Baka. Allez!! lui hurla Sasuke tout en le secouant comme un prunier.

_Lachez-moi! Laissez-moi tranquille! Dit Naruto en suffoquant, sans même reconnaître la personne qui lui faisait face.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutent? J'y arriverai pas seul. Grogna Sasuke.

Naruto s'agita de plus en plus, donnant des coups de poings dans tous les sens que Sasuke avait bien du mal à esquiver. Le blond était dans un état de délire profond,provoqué par la trop grande dose de médicaments qu'il avait ingurgitée.

Sasuke essayait de le maintenir cloué au lit malgré le fait que Naruto semblait avoir plus de force que lui.

Dans un mouvement de crise plus aigüe, Naruto attaqua Sasuke comme si il le considérait comme un ennemi, et malgré le plâtre imposant qui lui restait à la jambe droite, il se retrouva hors du lit, luttant au corps à corps avec le jeune médecin.

Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les coups féroces qu'on lui portait. Si les filles n'arrivaient pas bientôt, jamais il ne s'en sortirait et il fallait faire vite: l'organisme de Naruto semblait en surchauffe et des larmes venaient de faire leur apparition le long de ses joues.

N'y tenant plus, il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait, certes déplacée en de telles circonstances, en mesure de calmer le forcené. Profitant d'un moment de faiblesse de la part de Naruto, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Naruto était plongé dans ce rêve dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir.

Un rêve? Plutôt un cauchemar maintenant.

Il avait chaud, mal partout, et ces ombres menaçantes qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui tourner autour que lui voulaient-t'elles? Il essayait, en vain, d'aller vers cette silhouette blanche qui lui parlait mais les ombres l'en empêchait. Il avait beau donné des coups de poings, à droite, à gauche, rien n'y faisait. Il sentait ses forces faiblir et ses larmes couler. Tandis qu'il se laissait envahir par les ombres, il ressentit une prise douce sur ses lèvres. Un parfum frais, subtil mélange de jasmin et de musc, flotta dans l'air. Il connaissait cette odeur, il en était sûr.

Peu à peu les ombres disparaissaient alors qu'il se laissait aller à la douceur qui se posait sur sa bouche.

Sasuke remarqua que Naruto s'était calmé sous ses lèvres alors qu'ils se trouvaient par terre enlacés. Il se décolla de lui en le voyant reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

Quand Naruto sortit de son rêve, il remarqua qu'il était dans les bras de Sasuke,affalés tous les deux sur le sol au pied de son lit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun put voir d'un côté, toute l'incompréhension de Naruto par rapport à la situation, et de l'autre, l'inquiétude remplacée vite par le soulagement que ressentait Sasuke.

_Sasuke! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda un blond complètement déboussolé.

_Tu t'es tapé un délire violent à cause des médocs et tu m'as pris pour un punching-ball.

_Ah!!!??

Sasuke entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer et pourquoi ils étaient dans cette posture.

Pendant le récit, Naruto n'avait pas arrêter de fixer les lèvres de Sasuke.

Un courant d'air apporta des senteurs de jasmin mêlé de musc à son nez. Il savait qu'il connaissait ce parfum: SON parfum.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'arrêta de parler lorsque le nez du blond frôla le sien. Doucement Naruto déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke.

Surpris, ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser, le laissant goûter cette bouche qui le tentait depuis si longtemps. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquiner ses dents demandant l'accès,il entrouvrit ses lèvres laissant cette taquine partir à la recherche de sa jumelle.

Sasuke passa sa main derrière la nuque de Naruto, les faisant se rapprocher afin d'approfondir ce baiser dans lequel il ressentait tout l'amour retenu qu'il lui portait, tandis que le blond faisait courir ses mains le long du dos du brun.

Après s'être séparé un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, ce fut Sasuke qui s'empara de la bouche de Naruto qui, cette fois, échangea sans retenu un baiser sensuel, fougueux, dans lequel chacun voulait dominer l'autre. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une à l'autre, se découvrant, se goutant.

Ssasuke mit fin en premier au baiser afin de retrouver son souffle. Il aperçut le visage de Naruto rosi par le plaisir qui le parcourait.

Tout en renforçant son étreint,il continua à déposer des baisers sur les lèvres rougies de Naruto, les lui suçotant, les léchant pour enfin reprendre possession de sa bouche afin de se gorger du goût fruité qu'avait Naruto.

Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappèrent de la gorge de Naruto qui se laissait griser par les sensations que lui donnaient les baisers de Sasuke qui venait de poser sa bouche dans son cou, venant mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Celui-ci sourit en voyant combien il semblait être sensible à cet endroit.

Naruto donna un baiser à Sasuke avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il sentait la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui s évanouir, le laissant vide de force. Il voulait dormir mais sans quitter les bras de Sasuke, alors il renforça son étreinte et s'endormit.

Sasuke avait senti Naruto s'endormir contre lui. Il passa une main dans la chevelure dorée , fit glisser ses doigts le longs des moustaches qui marquaient les joues de Naruto. Endormi ainsi, on aurait dit un ange, bien loin du démon qu'il était auparavant.

Des bruits de course dans le couloir détournèrent l'attention que Sasuke portait à Naruto, toujours lové dans ses bras et profondément endormi désormais.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Sasuke porta un regard noir aux deux femmes qui venaient d'arriver: Tsunade et Sakura. Elles étaient essoufflées.

Sasuke se rappela que Tsunade était à une réunion avec le conseil d'administration qui se situait dans l'aile ouest de l'hôpital, à l'opposé total de la chambre de Naruto, excusant donc le temps qu'elle avait mis pour arriver. Quant à Sakura, vu la mine fripée qu'elle affichait,elle avait dû profiter d'un moment de calme pour s'assoupir dans un coin, et comme elle avait le sommeil lourd, çà devait être les bruits de la course de Tsunade et non son bipeur qui l'avaient réveillée.

_Sasuke! S'écria Tsunade. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Naruto? Demanda plus la grand-mère que le médecin en voyant son petit-fils endormi par terre dans les bras de Sasuke.

_Et c'est quoi tout ce bazard? Interrogea Sakura en parcourant du regard le chaos qui régnait dans la chambre.

Il faut dire que Naruto n'avait pas lésiné dans son délire. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Le portique de perfusion était tombé, le lit défait et le fauteuil avait les quatre pieds en l'air.

_Naruto a fait un choc anaphylactique parce qu'il a surdosé les antalgiques. Il devait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait dit. Expliqua Sasuke.

_Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte? Demanda Tsunade qui s'accroupit près de Naruto pour voir si il allait bien.

_J'allais partir, après avoir pris mon planning au poste quand j'ai remarqué qu'il avait sonné..

… Quand je suis arrivé, il était en plein délire hallucinatoire. On s'est battu. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, et enfin il s'est calmé, sûrement à bout de force. Expliqua Sasuke mentant sur ses dernières paroles.

_Merci Sasuke. En tout cas tu as dû utiliser les bons mots pour avoir réussi à la calmer sans trop de mal. Le connaissant, c'est une vrai terreur quand il est énervé. Dit Tsunade .

_J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, Tsunade-senseï.

_Bien! Remettons ce diable au lit, en espérant qu'il n'a pas abimé sa jambe. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant celle qui était toujours plâtrée.

Deux aides-soignants assez baraqués venaient d'arriver et aidèrent Tsunade à recoucher Naruto dans son lit que Sakura avait refait au préalable..

Débarrassé du poids de Naruto, Sasuke put se relever mais il sentit vite une douleur à l'épaule.

_AIE!!!

_Sasuke? Demanda Tsunade en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_C'est rien. J'ai dû prendre un coup pendant la bagarre.

_Laisse moi voir. Ordonna sa supérieur.

Assis sur le fauteuil remis dans le bon sens, Sasuke laissa Tsunade examiner son épaule.

_ Et bien! Tu as une jolie ecchymose. Il n'a pas dû y aller de main morte pour te faire un bleu pareil!?!

_J'ai eu un peu de mal à éviter ses coups.

_Je vois çà!! affirma Tsunade qui voyait apparaître des bleus un peu partout sur le torse de Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait été remis au lit. Sakura, à la demande de Tsunade, lui avait administré un tranquillisant après lui avoir fait une prise de sang qu'elle partit vite analyser.

Sasuke le regardait dormir, son visage laissait voir les sentiments qu'il portait au blond à cet instant, et Tsunade le remarqua.

_Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, Sasuke. Sans toi, les conséquences auraient pû être désastreuses. J'ai l'impression que cela vous a permis de vous rapprocher.

_En quelque sorte. Murmura Sasuke, plus pour lui-même.

_Bon. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Et repose toi.

_Tsunade-senseï? Puis-je vous demander quelque chose? Dit Sasuke en reportant son regard vers elle.

_Vas-y.

_Je préfèrerais rester ici cette nuit. Est ce que vous me le permettez?

_Oui, je te le permets. Mais avant, rends toi aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche et passe des vêtements confortables. Les fauteuils sont raides dans cet hôpital. J'en sais quelque chose.

_Merci. J'y vais …

_C'est moi qui te remercie, Sasuke! Dit Tsunade en l'interrompant. Je crois que grâce à toi, Naruto a enfin trouvé une raison de vivre.

_Tsunade-senseï, c'est-à-dire que... bafouilla Sasuke.

_Je suis peut-être sénile mais pas aveugle. Maintenant file.

_Oui!

Sasuke quitta la pièce sans oublier de jeter un coup d'oeil à Naruto, qui avait retrouvé un air calme et serein, endormi dans son lit.

Tsunade s'approcha du lit et pris entre ses mains celle de son petit-fils:

_Tu m'as encore fait une belle peur « Diablotin »! mais à ce que j'ai pû voir en arrivant, tu as fini par rouvrir ton cœur...

… j'en connais un qui va être heureux pour toi. Si tu savais comme Jiraya se mal pour toi. Minato était tout pour lui,maintenant il ne lui reste plus que toi. Si tu venais à disparaître, je crois qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Elle sentait des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Le visage de Naruto laissa filtrer un sourire, au travers des brumes de son sommeil dû au tranquillisant, signifiant à Tsunade que ses paroles l'avaient atteint mais aussi réconforté.

Elle resta auprès de lui jusqu'au retour de Sasuke.

Tsunade était en train de consulter les résultats d'analyses sanguine, que sakura avait effectué sur Naruto après sa crise, lorsque Sasuke revint.

_ Qu'est ce que çà donne? Lui demanda Sasuke en s'approchant d'elle.

_Il a fait une réaction à la morphine. Et vu la quantité qu'il avait pris, cela a déclenché cette crise de délire.

_Hm. Reçut-elle pour tout réponse de la part de Sasuke qui fixait Naruto.

_Maintenant que tu es là, je vais rentrer chez moi. Préviens moi tout de suite si jamais çà recommence. Mais j'en doute: avec ce qu'on lui a injecté comme tranquillisant, Naruto devrait dormir jusqu'à demain. Je demandé à Kakashi de te porter un plateau quand il passera.

_Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai déjà mangé un sandwich dans les vestiaires tout à l'heure. Mentit sasuke.

_Bien. Je te laisse. Au fait, tu es de repos demain.

_Merci.

_ À demain! Sasuke! Veille bien sur Naruto.

_comptez sur moi, Tsunade-senseï. Bonne soirée. Lui répondit-il.

Tout en quittant la pièce, tsunade observa Sasuke s'installer dans le fauteuil près du lit et commencer la lecture d'un imposant roman qu'il avait apporté,après avoir ajusté une paire de lunettes sur son nez.

Lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas de Tsunade s'éloigner dans le couloir, Sasuke releva le nez de son roman pour se retourner vers Naruto.

Il se leva et installa le fauteuil au plus près du lit, s'y rasseyant en indien.

Sasuke glissa sa main sous celle de Naruto et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Reprenant son roman, il se mit à lire à voie basse pour Naruto.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'il finit par s'endormir après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Sans pour autant lui avoir lâché la main .

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _

n.d.a: ET voilà!!!!!!

en attendant la suite , je vous souhaite un bon week-end.

Bisous bisous....................

Naru:_encore un où je souffre!!

Sasu:_ouais mais tu vas pas te plaindre de la façon qu'elle a fait çà?

Naru:_C'est pas faux!

Naru/Sasu:_ gros bisous tout plein et à bientôt pour la suite!


	6. Chapter 6

Les rayons du soleil matinal vinrent jouer sur le visage de Naruto dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion. Ils éclairaient son visage endormi d'une lumière dorée le faisant rayonner et donnant à sa chevelure blonde des reflets brillants.

Assoupi près de lui, on pouvait voir Sasuke installé dans le fauteuil, le tête posée sur le lit,une main perdue dans la tignasse blonde tandis que de l'autre, il tenait toujours la main de Naruto qu'il s'était accaparée la veille, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Naruto se réveilla, parcouru par la chaleur des rayons solaire qui lui chauffaient agréablement le corps. Il en ronronnait presque de plaisir, comme un chat, tout en s'étirant du mieux qu'il pouvait, nonchalamment.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, alors qu'il observait le levé de soleil, tout refit surface: son délire, la bagarre, les baisers échangés avec Sasuke. Lorsqu'il pensa à ces derniers, il porta la main à ses lèvres,les caressant doucement.

Une poigne se resserrant sur son autre main lui fit tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait mais très vite il sentit ses cheveux lui tirer.

Naruto aperçut alors Sasuke, assis dans le fauteuil qu'il avait pratiquement collé au lit, sa tête reposant sur le lit tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à lui. Il l'observa un moment,détaillant son visage, fin et gracile,sa peau blanche,sa petite bouche qui s'étirait dans un doux sourire et dont il avait envie de prendre possession. Ayant réussi à se dégager de la poigne de Sasuke,il passa sa main dans les cheveux brun, soyeux, auxquels le soleil donnait des reflets bleutés, de celui qui était en train de malmener les siens.

Effectivement, Sasuke avait pris les cheveux de Naruto pour un doudou, enroulant les mèches blondes autour de ses doigts.

Lentement , il essaya de se dégager tout en évitant de « se faire scalper » au passage. En se redressant, Naruto laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de sa gorge. C'est qu'il était bien accroché!!!!!!!

Naruto décida de réveiller Sasuke en lui caressant la tête.

– Hmnf, hmnf!! grogna -t-il, encore dans les brumes de son sommeil.

– Sasuke? Sasuke? L'interpella doucement Naruto.

– Quoi?!?!?

– Tu me fais mal. Enlève ta main de mes cheveux avant que je devienne chauve, s'il te plait.

– Hein? Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Dit Sasuke en se réveillant d'un seul coup.

Les yeux gonflés et rougis, il reporta son regard sur Naruto qui lui faisait un doux sourire. Tout en se levant afin d'enlever sa main de la tignasse blonde, Sasuke se pencha vers lui pour déposer un petit baiser sur ce sourire.

– Bonjour!Bien dormi? Demanda Sasuke en se décollant.

– Oui, mais toi tu vas avoir des courbatures à t'être endormi sur ce fauteuil!

– Pas grave. AH, çà y est!! Je ne t'ai même pas arraché de cheveux. Dit Sasuke tout en agitant la main qui emprisonnait les cheveux devant ses yeux, en souriant.

Naruto se redressa, non sans grimacé, posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke qui stoppa tout mouvement, et captura son regard.

– Tu es bien plus beau quand tu affiches ce sourire. Chuchota Naruto tout en s'approchant, frottant son nez à celui de Sasuke, puis déposa à son tour un baiser sur sa bouche avant de se rallonger en soufflant un peu.

– Ton dos te fait toujours autant souffrir? Demanda le brun en reprenant place dans le fauteuil.

– Bien moins qu'hier! Ne t'inquiètes pas. De tout façon, je suis pas prêt de reprendre ces fichues pilules!

– Rassures toi,Naruto! Maintenant, on sait qu'il ne faut plus te donner de la morphine! Lui précisa Sasuke.

– D'accord... Mais tu vas où????????? demanda Naruto voyant Sasuke se relever pour s'éloigner du lit.

– Petit coin!! répondit le brun, rougissant un peu en se rendant compte qu'il avait répondu automatiquement à la question, et rentra vite dans le cabinet de toilettes.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il trouva Naruto assis au bord du lit, les pieds au sol.

– Où crois tu aller comme çà? Demanda sasuke.

– Aux toilettes, pardi!! tu as oublié que Tsunade m'a enlevé ma sonde hier. Et là j'ai très envie. Lui répondit un Naruto qui se tortillait un peu.

– Allez! Laisse moi t'aider et appuis toi sur moi.

Sasuke s'approcha et lui attrapa la taille tandis que Naruto posait son bras sur ses épaules.

Bras dessus- bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes, d'un pas clopinant pour Naruto, gêné par son plâtre.

Une fois arriver à destination, Sasuke laissa Naruto à sa petite affaire en lui disant qu'il l'attendait derrière la porte.

Appuyé sur le mur, à moitié rendormi, Sasuke ne remarqua pas Naruto sortir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il le ramena jusqu'au lit, mais avant de le coucher il l'enlaça longuement. Étreinte à laquelle Naruto répondit en calant sa tête sur son torse.

Sasuke remarqua que le blond était plus petit que lui puisque ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez.

Par contre,Naruto était plus musclé que lui, et çà, il l'avait déjà remarquer la veille.

Tout à sa contemplation, il avait plongé son nez dans la chevelure dorée, y humant une odeur d'agrumes.

Naruto s'abandonna dans les bras de Sasuke, laissant glisser ses mains sous le polo noir de l'homme qui le serrait amoureusement. Il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui, envoutant, de Sasuke, s'y noyant, tout comme Sasuke se noyait dans les yeux bleu-océan qui venait de capturer son regard.

Doucement, ils scellèrent leurs bouches dans un baiser passionné, fougueux.

Leurs langues exploraient chacune l'antre de l'autre, se séparant pour mieux se retrouver.

Naruto continuait de laisser courir ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke, goutant la douceur infinie que lui offrait la peau blanchâtre. Il oubliait les « bonnes résolutions » qu'il s'était imposé après l'accident, son cœur dominait son esprit, et aujourd'hui, il le laissait gagner. Son corps redécouvrait des sensations, qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, sous les baisers et les caresses de Sasuke.

Ce dernier aimait entendre les gémissements que Naruto lâchait lorsqu'il venait titiller une zone qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Délaissant la bouche du blond, il lui mâchouilla le lobe de l'oreille, descendit le long du cou en une suite de baisers papillon pour venir mordiller la jugulaire qu'il sentait palpiter sous ses lèvres. Ses mains avaient quitté le dos de Naruto pour s'infiltrer sous le haut de pyjama, ses doigts effleuraient les tétons durcis sous ses caresses que laissait apercevoir la chemise entrouverte.

Tous deux sentaient une chaleur grandir en eux, la laissant les envahir jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine excitation prenne doucement possession de leurs corps qui s'épousaient parfaitement.

Sasuke fut le premier à ressentir les effets de cette excitation: il sentait la chaleur se diffuser au niveau de son bas-ventre et son membre se gonfler.

Paniqué, il se décolla doucement de Naruto qui, au vu de son regard empli de désir, devait se trouver dans le même état.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Naruto tout en marquant la peau blanche d'une jolie rougeur au niveau de la clavicule en se pressant contre Sasuke qu'il sentait s'éloigner.

– On devrait peut-être arrêter là, sinon je crois que je risque de te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Susurra le brun en essayant de calmer ses ardeurs alors que les mains du blond étaient parties malaxer ses fesses.

– C'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher. Chuchota-t-il en continuant d'embrasser, lécher, mordre parfois, la peau au goût de vanille de Sasuke.

– Je vois çà!!!! soupira le brun qui commençait à perdre pied sous l'influx sanguin qu'il recevait dans le bas-ventre depuis le début du malaxage qui lui était prodigué.

Naruto se laissait porter par le plaisir qu'il l'emplissait. Sasuke lui se sentait proche du point de rupture et faisait tout pour se détacher du blond sans grande conviction

– Je t'en prie Naruto, enlève tes mains de là sinon je vais te ..ahhhhhhh ...AÏE!!!

– Tu disais? Demanda Naruto qui venait de lui pincer fortement la fesse,tout en se détachant de Sasuke pour prendre appui sur le lit.

– Mais çà fait mal!! lui hurla presque Sasuke tout en se frottant la fesse meurtrie.

– En tout cas, rien de tel pour calmer les nerfs!

– C'est pas une raison, imbécile!!

– Tu n'es plus excité à ce que je vois. Dit Naruto en fixant l'entrejambe du brun. Au passage, je te signale que je ne suis pas un imbécile. Continua-t-il, vexé.

– Excuse moi, c'est qu'une expression. Ce n'est pas parce que je le dis que je le pense. S'empressa de dire Sasuke en revenant prendre Naruto dans ses bras alors qu'il essayait de se coucher dans le lit.

– Pareil pour moi. Je n'aime pas qu'on me traite d'idiot. Murmura le blond en s'agrippant aux bras qui l'enlaçaient.

– Je crois que tu devrais te rallonger Naru-chan, c'est pas conseillé de t'énerver. Lui susurra Sasuke à l'oreille,le sentant trembler.

– Naru-chan?? demanda timidement le blond en se retournant vers lui.

– Oui, Naru-chan. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto s'empara avidement de la bouche de Sasuke.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Sasuke l'aida à se remettre au lit. Il le couvrit du drap avant de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche.

– Je vais te laisser, je reviens vers 14h et on ira faire un tour dehors si tu veux? Lui dit-il.

– D'accord Sasu-chan. Répondit Naruto en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

Après un dernier baiser, Naruto laissa partir Sasuke en lui disant qu'il avait déjà hâte qu'il revienne.

oxoxoxo

lorsque Tsunade arriva à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Naruto. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et les cernes qui masquaient ses yeux le confirmaient.

Après la crise de Naruto et la réaction à la morphine qu'il avait fait, il lui fallait trouver une solution pour le soulager des douleurs qui pourraient persister. Mais le plus important était de vérifier si sa jambe droite n'avait pas subi de dégâts pendant cette crise de folie.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendait pas le personnel médical qui passait la saluer. Même Kakashi ne réussit pas à lui faire relever la tête du dossier qu'elle consultait quand ils se croisèrent devant la chambre de Naruto.

Elle pénétra dns la chambre sans même frapper et se retrouva en face d'un Naruto confortablement installé, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

– Chalut Oba-chan, cha va che matin?!? la salua Naruto tout en mangeant un croissant.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

– T'as l'air fatigué, Oba-chan? S'inquiéta Naruto en voyant la tête de sa grand-mère. On dirait un zombie!!!!

– À qui la faute, idiot!! à cause de toi,on va devoir te faire de nouvelles radiographies pour vérifier l'état de ta jambe. Dépêche-toi de finir de manger, Sakura ne devrait plus tarder, elle va t'emmener les faire.

– D' accord. Acquiesça-t-il doucement en perdant son sourire.

– Au fait Naruto? Où est Sasuke? Demanda Tsunade remarquant l'absence du brun en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil près du lit.

– Il est rentré chez lui. Il avait besoin de se changer.

– Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle,curieuse en apercevant un léger rougissement sur le visage de Naruto.

– Il n'avait plus d'affaires de rechanges ici et il m'a dit qu'il voulait prendre un bain je crois. En plus, cette après-midi, on va faire un tour dans les jardins de l'hôpital. Lui répondit Naruto en cachant ses rougeurs sous un énorme sourire.

– J'ai bien fait de planifier les radios ce matin. Sinon, bien dormi?

– Oh oui, comme un bébé!! même pas de cauchemar pour une fois.

– Au moins un qui s'est reposé! Soupira Tsunade en reprenant la lecture du dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains.

– Qu'est ce que tu lis? Demanda Naruto, curieux, tout en allongeant le cou pour apercevoir quelque chose.

– C'est ton dossier.

– Alors? Explique-moi ce que j'ai à la jambe, s'il te plait. J'aimerai savoir maintenant.

– Tu es sûr?!??

Devant la mine sérieuse qu'il affichait, elle commença:

– Bon. Ton fémur est cassé. Ta rotule a été pulvérisée sous la pression exercée par le wagon et on t'a posé une prothèse. Quant à ton tibias, il faisait du tricot avec ton péroné dans une fracture ouverte.

Naruto visualisait bien les dégâts qu'avait subi sa jambe, et les descriptions imagées de sa grand-mère l'avait fait sourire par moment même si il se rendait compte qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour guérir.

– Tu as eu de la chance qu'aucunes artères n'aient été touchées a ce niveau. Quand on t'a fait une IRM à ton arrivée, on a découvert qu'un tassement des lombaires avait pincé ton nerf sciatique.

– C'est pour çà que je ressentais quasiment rien à part des fourmis? Demanda Naruto.

– Oui.

– Pourtant ce matin, quand je suis allé aux toilettes, j'ai réussi à marcher et à sentir le froid du sol sous mon pied.

– Depuis trois mois que tu es allongé, certains symptômes se sont résorbés. Lorsqu'on t'a annoncé que tu risquais de ne plus pouvoir te servir de ta jambe à 100 %, c'était à cause de la double fracture ouverte qui fragilisé tes appuis, mais surtout à cause de la rotule qu'on a dû remplacer par une prothèse. Les ligaments sont touchés, également. Tout çà, dans les mois qui viennent, va nécessiter une longue kinésithérapie si tu ne veux pas finir avec une jambe raide.

– Une kinési-quoi? Demanda Naruto.

– Tu vas devoir aller dans un centre de rééducation fonctionnelle. Tu comprends mieux là! Répondit Tsunade qui sentait une veine pulser à son front, tout en haussant la voix.

– C'est bon j'ai compris, t'énerves pas!! j'avais pas entendu, c'est tout.

– Alors écoute quand on te parle.

Il allait répliquer en la traitant de vieille folle quand Sakura arriva en poussant un fauteuil-roulant.

– Bonjours Naruto, Tsunade-senseï.

– Bonjours Sakura-chan!!!

– Sakura, emmène cet énergumène à la radio avant que je m'énerve.

– Oui Senseï. Naruto tu veux que je t'aide?

– Pas la peine! J'ai réussi à monter tout seul ce matin et descendre c'est plus facile.

Sauf que Sasuke l'avait aidé mais çà, il ne voulait pas leur dire.

– Mets au moins ton yukata. Tu vas pas te promener en pyjama dans tout l'hôpital. Lui dit l'infirmière en lui tendant une longue tunique orange, brodée de flammes noires.

– Tu penses à tout Sakura-chan. Dit le blond en faisant un sourire de 10 km.

– Et toi tu penses pas, tout court. Grogna Tsunade à son petit-fils.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil aidé quand même par Sakura surtout pour poser sa jambe plâtrée sur le support qui lui permettait d'être en position horizontale, non sans lancer un regard noir à sa grand-mère, vexé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, poussé par Sakura, Naruto cria un « à toute à l'heure La Veille » tonitruant à rendre l'ouïe à un sourd.

À peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres que Sakura réprimandait déjà Naruto sur sa conduite vis à vis de sa grand-mère. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle l'avait encore pris pour un imbécile,et çà, il commençait à en avoir marre.

Naruto étaient perdu dans ses réflexions et n'écoutait rien de ce que lui disait Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'elle le tape sur la tête afin de récupérer son attention.

Une fois les radio finies, elle le laissa repartir tout seul, après lui avoir expliquer comment rejoindre sa chambre. Naruto commençait à avoir mal au crane à cause du bavardage incessant de l'infirmière, alors il sauta sur l'occasion d'être un peu seul sans une once d'hésitation.

Il en profita pour passer dire bonjour à Iruka non sans s'être perdu en chemin, secouru par Kakashi avec qui il finit la route menant au service de pédiatrie.

Naruto resta avec Iruka jusqu'à la fin de ses cours, sympathisant avec les enfants, et c'est avec lui qu'il remonta dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Kakashi lui amena son repas, il resta avec eux un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée pour profiter de la bonne humeur que semblait avoir récupéré Naruto après sa petite promenade.

Trop tôt au goût de Naruto, il se retrouva seul puisque Iruka devait rejoindre sa classe, quant à Kakashi il était déjà reparti depuis longtemps. Il finit donc par s'assoupir, fatigué.

Oxoxoxoxo

Lorsque Sasuke pénétra dans la chambre, il trouva Naruto endormi. Délicatement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du blond afin de le réveiller,ce qui ne tarda pas.

À le seconde où Naruto aperçu Sasuke,il se sentit bien, apaisé, comme si la présence du brun lui faisait tout oublier. Alors,il l'attira à lui pour prendre possession de sa bouche et commença à explorer celle-ci avec avidité. Sasuke laissa Naruto mener ce baiser, appréciant toute la douceur qu'y mettait le blond. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

Après avoir échangé d'autres baisers,plus passionnés les uns que les autres, ils se décidèrent quand même à faire une promenade dans les jardins de l'hôpital.

Naruto s'émerveilla devant la beauté des lieux: c'était un oasis de verdure où une magnifique végétation luxuriante s'épanouissait malgré la chaleur qui régnait sur Suna toute l'année, dû à son climat semi-désertique.

Ils parcouraient les allés bordées de palmiers qui procuraient de l'ombre aux promeneurs. Naruto s'extasiait devant des massifs de rhododendron qui avaient réussi à s'acclimater.

Même un bassin avec une petite cascade avait été aménagé dans un coin tranquille, donnant un côté serein au jardin.

C'est dans ce petit coin de verdure que Sasuke entraina Naruto, à l'ombre d'un palmier. Bien vite ce dernier voulut sentir l'herbe sous ses mains et Sasuke l'installa dessus.

Naruto s'allongea sur le tapis vert, appréciant sa douceur sous ses mains,les bras ouverts et les yeux clos.

Sasuke s'agenouilla à ses côtés,admirant le visage rayonnant du blond. Son regard fut attiré par la peau bronzée du torse de Naruto que laissait apercevoir son yukata entrouvert. Il y déposa une main curieuse, caressant la peau ambrée qui frissonna sous cette caresse. Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sauke, il saisit une des longues mèches de cheveux qui encadraient le visage du brun pour approcher son visage afin de s'approprier sa bouche.

Un concours de baisers s'installa entre eux, c'était à celui qui prendrait le dessus sur l'autre tandis que leurs mains repartaient à la découverte du corps de leur vis à vis.

Sasuke avait fini par s'allonger près de Naruto tandis que ses mains continuaient de dispenser de douces caresses sous le yukata qui avait fini par glisser pour dévoiler les épaules carrées du blond qu'il s'empressa de bécoter, lécher,et même mordre parfois.

Naruto avait lui aussi glissé ses mains sous la chemise de Sasuke, la déboutonnant du bout des doigts afin de contempler la peau opaline qu'elle cachait à ses yeux. Il y déposa de petits baisers humides qui fit frissonner Sasuke. D'un mouvement leste, il bascula pour se retrouver au dessus du brun pour repartir à la conquête de sa bouche où sa langue explora tous les recoins. Il menait en force sur Sasuke qui fondait littéralement sous les baisers que lui donnait Naruto qui en était arrivé à oublier la gène occasionnée par le plâtre qui enserrait sa jambe.

Lorsque le genou de la jambe valide de Naruto vint appuyer sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Sasuke, celui-ci ne put retenir un râle de plaisir de s'échapper.

Naruto releva la tête pour admirer le visage rougi par le plaisir de Sasuke un instant avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, gonflées sous ses baisers,jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur semblable à une décharge électrique ne l'oblige à se détacher de lui. Cette douleur lui avait coupé le souffle et il essaya de le récupérer en se remettant sur l'herbe, privant Sasuke de son contact.

Sasuke avait senti Naruto se tendre avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il se redressa pour observer le blond qui s'était allongé sur le dos et son visage était pâle. Il reprit vite contenance comprenant que Naruto avait dû se faire mal pendant leurs ébats.

_ Naruto? Où as tu mal? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

_J'ai eu comme un coup de jus dans toute ma jambe. Mais çà se passe, ne t'inquiètes pas Sasu. Finit par répondre le blond.

_ c'est quand même un peu de ma faute, j'aurai pas dû te..

_ Non,tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui en fais, trop c'est tout. Le coupa Naruto en s'asseyant.

Sasuke s'assit dans son dos, écartant les jambes afin d'attirer Naruto contre son torse, emprisonnant sa taille de ses bras. Il lui susurra à l'oreille de doux mots que seul Naruto entendait.

Naruto se tourna un peu afin de se blottir contre Sasuke, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise. Il recommença à caresser la peau douce du jeune médecin avant d'y déposer de légers baisers.

Sasuke frissonna sous les doigts de Naruto. D'une main, il lui fit relever la tête afin de fondre sur la bouche du blond dans un baiser rempli de douceur.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, s'embrassant, se caressant,jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de retourner à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Naruto, tout le monde allait bientôt être au courant du lien qui s'était installé entre lui et Sasuke puisque ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à embrasser le petit blond devant des infirmières qui, il savait, étaient de vraies pies.

_ _ _ _ _

_ _

_

voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre qui , j'espère vous aura plu .

La suite n'étant pas écrite, elle risque de se faire attendre .

Naru et Sasu: en tout cas nous on aime!!!!!!!!!

Kyuu-chan: et moi on me voit plus. Snif snif

Naru: t'inquiète tu vas bientôt revenir pour me dorloter.

Kyuu-chan: si c'est pour çà, je tiens à ma fourrure. Je veux pas être chidorisé par ton Sasu-chan.

Sasu: retourne plutôt surveiller Otllen au lieu de te plaindre

Kyuu-chan: parle-moi sur un autre ton (tout en s'éloignant)

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri retentit provenant de la chambre de Otllen-sama.

Otll: où est la sourinette?

Sasu: çà y est!!!!!! Elle a encore perdu quelque chose

Kyuu qui revient un cure-dents dans la gueule

Nell : puis-je savoir qui a pris la sourinette de Otllen-sama

Naru et Sasu qui pointent du doigt Kyuubi vautré sur le canapé

Nell se jette dans les pattes de Kyuu-chan : T 'avais faim je suis désolée

Otll qui pleure la perte de sa sourinette et la trahison de sa Nell-chan

Sasu: ils sont vraiment barge dans cette baraque

Naru: c'est quoi une sourinette? ?.?


	7. Chapter 7

_**

* * *

**_

Mea culpa:

**non les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais bien de Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**

_Je présente mes excuses à ceux que j'aurais offensé en oubliant de le préciser dans chacun des autres chapitres._

Naru et Sasu: nous on t'aime alors on a oublié de te le rappeller

Kyuu-chan: maintenant que je peux profiter d'un bon canapé tout moelleux au lieu d'être dans une cage toute pourrie, je ne vais pas les contredire.

Moi: merci je vous aimeeeee!!!!!!!

**Encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui me suivent.**

Dans ce chapitre je dédicace un passage en particulier à une personne qui se reconnaîtra .

_ _ _

_ _ _

Çà faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Naruto attendait Tsunade dans cette pièce. Il était allongé sur un lit alors que Sakura lui avait dit que sa grand-mère arrivait tout de suite.

Alors qu'est ce qu'elle foutait? Encore en train de roupiller sur son bureau!! pensa le blond.

En attendant, il se remémora la semaine qui venait de passer. Il l'avait passé avec Sasuke qui affichait ouvertement leur relation devant les autres alors que Naruto aurait préféré plus de discrétion,mal à l'aise face aux regards de mépris qu'il sentait posés sur lui.

Gaara était venu également. Avec Iruka, c'était le seul qui pouvait faire parler Naruto sans faux-semblants,il finissait toujours par lui tirer les vers du nez. Il lui rappelait toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble dans leur enfance, ce qui faisait sourire le blond même si ces souvenirs lui renvoyaient par moment la douleur dû à la perte de ses parents.

Mais la visite qui lui avait fait le plus plaisir fut celle de Jiraya. Cette visite, Naruto l'attendait depuis longtemps même si l'appréhension de revoir son grand-père l'avait rendu nerveux et irritable tout la journée d'avant sa visite. Il avait redouté qu'il lui en veuille pour le décès de ses parents. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs, ce ne fut que pour y voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ainsi, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent dans l'étreinte écrasante qu'il avait reçu de son « Ero-san ». ils avaient parlé tous les deux pendant toute une après-midi, se promenant dans les jardins puisque Naruto ne supportait plus de rester dans sa chambre alors qu'il avait la possibilité de « sévader ».

jiraya prit connaissance de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sasuke quand ce dernier les avait rejoint et qu'il s'était emparé des lèvres du blond avant de les quitter. Durant ce baiser, Naruto avait entraperçu son grand-père en train de prendre des notes sur un petit calepin violet. Après le départ de son Sasu-chan, il lui avait demandé ce que représentait ce calepin. À force de demandes, suppliques, jérémiades et autres stratagèmes pour savoir le pourquoi du comment de la part de Naruto, Jiraya, épuisé, avait fini par lui avouer que c'était pour ses romans, les célèbres « Icha Icha Paradis ».

Naruto en était resté muet, pour une fois, face à cette confession. Son grand-père était l'auteur de ces petits bouquins orange qu'il voyait régulièrement entre les mains de Kakashi.

Il avait bien fait de le surnommer « Ero-san » car le contenu de ces bouquins ne lui était pas inconnu puisque, plus d'une fois, l'aide-soignant lui en avait prêté un, et à chaque fois, c'est son plâtre qui avait sauvé Sasuke des envies de désirs intenses qui possédaient Naruto après chaque lecture.

Jiraya s'amusait de voir le visage rubicond de Naruto après cette annonce et depuis il n'avait pas arrêté de lâché des sous-entendus salaces entre lui et Sasuke qui ne faisaient qu'accroître au possible le rougissement de Naruto. Il finit par prendre congés de son « diablotin de blondinet », qui avait bien grandi selon lui pour devenir le beau jeune homme qu'il était, en lui promettant de revenir plus souvent.

Bien évidemment, Iruka continua de rester avec Naruto pendant le midi sauf quand Sasuke était présent, préférant les laisser entre amoureux.

Naruto passait autant de temps que possible dans les jardins, se sentant comme un oiseau en cage dans sa chambre quand il était seul. Il allait aussi rendre visite à Iruka dans sa classe où il aimait être en compagnie des enfants avec qui il avait su retrouver son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre. Les enfants adoraient quand il était là car Iruka devenait plus conciliant, plus souple face aux bêtises qui se produisaient en présence du blond.

Plus d'une fois, Naruto avait aperçu Kakashi près du professeur ou aux alentours,mais rien ne semblait se passer entre eux, juste de l'amitié entre collègues selon lui. Il savait que Iruka était plutôt du style réservé en amour, préférant garder une amitié certaine au profit d'un amour non réciproque. Et Kakashi, toujours mystérieux, ne laissait rien paraître.

Naruto soupira fortement, fermant les yeux. Il fallait absolument que ces deux là se rapprochent. Ils se tournaient autour assez comme çà,pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait des sentiments partagés de chaque côté.

Tout à ses réflexions, imaginant des plans, plus foireux les uns que les autres, pour mettre les deux hommes ensembles, Naruto n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne ressentit la présence de l'individu qui venait de rentrer qu'au moment où sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par une autre. Il se raidit un instant avant de se décontracter et d'approfondir le baiser reconnaissant la douceur et le goût de vanille des lèvres de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de son Sasu-chan, appréciant la lueur qui y brillait.

_Bonjour Naru-chan. Çà fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche, si je n'avais pas croisé Sakura, jamais je ne t'aurais trouvé. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda le jeune médecin tout en déposant de tendre baisers sur la bouche de son blond.

_Bonjour Sasu-chan. J'attends que Tsunade daigne faire acte de présence vu que c'est à sa demande que je suis enfermé ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi!

Naruto avait susurré sa réponse tout en faisant glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de Sasuke afin de l'attirer pour partager avec lui un baiser fougueux dans lequel leurs langues ne restèrent pas inactives: se cherchant, se caressant, s'enroulant, elles étaient telles des serpents pendant leur parade amoureuse.

Et c'est bouche à bouche que Tsunade les découvrit quand elle rentra, enfin, dans la pièce.

Lorsque la porte se referma dans un grand claquement sec derrière elle, les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent vite de s'embrasser. Naruto rougissait tandis que Sasuke se positionnait à la tête du lit, affichant un air hautain sur son visage.

Elle les salua d'un ton qui parut à Naruto plus froid que d'habitude, mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle reprit la parole.

_Sasuke, ta présence tombe bien. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

_Oui Senseï. Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Demanda Sasuke.

_Nous pouvons retire le plâtre....

_YATTAAA!!!!!!s'écria Naruto, s'attirant le regard noir de sa grand-mère.

_...pour le remplacer par cette attèle semi-rigide. Continua Tsunade en montrant une sorte de jambière qui semblait être faite de mousse, recouverte de tissus, avec des attaches auto-aggrippantes tout le long. Les résultats des radios sont bons et une fois le plâtre enlevé, on va pouvoir travailler la jambe.

Travailler la jambe. Naruto savait de quoi voulait parler Tsunade. Tous les jours, il devait subir les séances de tortures qu'elle lui faisait avec la gauche depuis qu'elle n'était plus plâtrée.

Flexion, extension. Flexion, extension. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces mots et maintenant c'est la droite qui allait en pâtir. Et là, il commençait à avoir peur car, si à gauche tout se passait bien, il ne fallait pas oublier que de l'autre côté, les dégâts étaient plus importants.

Naruto blêmissait rien qu'à l'idée que sa jambe ne reste raide refusant de plier à chacun de ses pas,ou même, ne pouvant supporter son poids, l'obligeant à marcher avec des béquilles, voire pire, rester dans un fauteuil. Il déglutit difficilement, essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux , bien trop souvent à son goût puisqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il pouvait passer d'un état euphorique à un état de déprime totale en quelques secondes ces derniers temps plusieurs fois dans la même journée. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, faisant celui pour qui tout va bien, même devant le psychologue que lui avait envoyé Tsunade après sa crise de démence.

Sasuke avait vu apparaître le mal-être de Naruto et s'était empressé de lui saisir la main furtivement, lui faisant doucement reprendre contenance alors que Tsunade se saisissait déjà de la scie qui était posée sur le chariot présent dans la pièce et qui avait échappé à l'attention de Naruto.

_ C'est moi qui vais te débarrasser de ce plâtre. Sasuke, quant à toi, tu m'aideras pour les manipulations de la jambe.

_Oui Senseï. Lui répondit le jeune médecin qui renforçait sa poigne sur Naruto.

Tsunade mit une paire de lunettes de protection et commença donc la découpe.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le plâtre fut retirer pour laisser apparaître une peau blanchie sur laquelle couraient une fine cicatrice en forme de X sur le genou, et une longue, plus large au niveau du tibias, preuve que la fracture ouverte avait fait des dégâts sur les tissus.

Tsunade examina, palpa la jambe tout en s'arrêtant plus longuement sur le genou. Elle remarqua que les muscles avaient fondu, donnant un aspect frêle à la jambe fraichement déplâtrée.

_ Les muscles se sont atrophiés pendant l'immobilisation. Les cicatrices, par contre, sont belles et saines comme je m'y attendais. Maintenant, voyons la mobilité du genou. dit Tsunade.

Elle fit signe à Sasuke de s'approcher, lui ordonnant de soulever légèrement la jambe au niveau de la cuisse alors qu'elle en faisait autant au niveau du mollet. Elle imposa un mouvement de flexion au genou de Naruto.

La douleur fulgurante qui l'accompagna se fit sentir dans tout le corps du blond, lui faisant lâcher un cri et le laissa à bout de souffle.

Les deux médecins reposèrent doucement la jambe sur le lit, laissant le temps à Naruto de récupérer.

_Bon. On va te mettre l'attèle maintenant. Dit Tsunade.

_D'accord. Souffla Naruto d'une voix faible.

Sasuke ne dit rien, ayant repris son rôle de médecin, enfouissant en lui l'envie de serrer dans ses bras son Naru-chan lorsqu'il avait vu des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

Il se remit à soulever la jambe de son blond qui grimaçait de douleur pendant que Tsunade faisait glisser l'attèle qui, une fois en place, allait la maintenir droite.

Les attaches furent serrées au maximum.

Naruto ressentit un peu de douceur au contact de l'attèle, il se détendit légèrement,appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait un peu.

Tsunade envoya Sasuke chercher un dossier dans son bureau ce qui laissait penser à Naruto qu'il n'allait pas échapper à un sermon de la part de sa grand-mère vu comment elle le regardait, désormais seule avec lui. Et il ne tarda pas .

_ Il va falloir faire des efforts, Naruto. Commença-t-elle. Ce que je viens de voir me déplais fortement, tu as perdu beaucoup de muscles. Il faut que tu les renforces, d'une part par une meilleur alimentation, et d'autre part, par les exercices que je t'ai programmé.

_ Je mange pourtant. Soupira Naruto.

_ Des miettes!! même un moineau mange plus que toi.

Et çà, Tsunade le savait puisqu'elle demandait à Kakashi ce que le blond avait pris à chaque repas, qui, pour la plupart, repartait intouché.

Depuis l'accident, Naruto avait perdu l'appétit, ne gardant que le petit déjeuner comme principal repas et ne mangeait que des ramens quand il y en avait. Chose rare vu que la diététicienne de l'hôpital ne considérait pas les ramens comme une nourriture saine et équilibrée.

_ À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas suivre un régime hyper-protéiné afin de reconstruire ta masse musculaire mais aussi pour reprendre du poids. Maintenant que je te vois sans les plâtres, je me rends compte à quel point tu as maigri.

Naruto ne répliqua pas, il regarda le visage triste de sa grand-mère, se rendant compte à quel point elle se faisait du soucis pour lui malgré la froideur et la fermeté qu'elle faisait preuve envers lui devant les autres.

Une question lui brulait les lèvres mais il ne put la formuler puisque Sasuke revenait avec un dossier vert sous le bras. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs du médecin, lui rendant le sourire qui avait déserté son visage pendant sa conversation avec Tsunade qui s'était déjà saisi du dossier.

Elle lui expliqua qu'il contenait son emploi du temps pour les quatre semaines à venir.

Après avoir bien appuyé sur le fait qu'elle serait intransigeante sur le point « repas », Tsunade quitta la pièce en disant qu'elle avait encore d'autres patients à consulter, laissant à Sasuke la charge de ramener Naruto dans sa chambre, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, au contraire.

À la première occasion, Sasuke s'était emparé des lèvres de Naruto dans un baiser qui se voulait doux mais qui, très vite, devint plus passionné rendu fougueux par Naruto qui s'était accroché à son cou pour approfondir le contact entre eux.

Trop vite au goût de Naruto, Sasuke quitta ses lèvres pour l'aider à s'assoir dans le fauteuil-roulant ,où une fois installé, le blond put regoûter avec délice aux lèvres du médecin, puis ils quittèrent la pièce pour retourner à la chambre de Naruto.

* * *

Une fois arrivé, Naruto s'installa près de la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel qui,aujourd'hui semblait rivaliser avec le bleu de ses yeux alors que Sasuke se lançait dans la lecture du dossier déposé sur le lit.

Tout à sa tache, il n'avait pas remarquer que Naruto avait changé de centre d'intérêt.

En effet, dès qu'il avait vu Sasuke commencé à lire, il ne l'avait plus quitté du regard à cause du fait qu'il avait mis ses lunettes. Ce petit accessoire le rendait encore plus craquant et sexy aux yeux de Naruto. Il bavait littéralement devant la vue que lui offrait Sasuke et son esprit commençait à lui envoyer des images du brun dans des tenues ou positions qui l'obligèrent à se baffer mentalement tant l'excitation qui le gagnait devenait gênante.

Sasuke releva un instant son visage du dossier pour parler à Naruto mais il en fut incapable. Devant lui se trouvait un Naruto rougissant, le regard perdu on ne sait où, en train de le fixer.

_Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme çà? Demanda-t-il au blond.

À l'entente de cette question, Naruto sursauta et reprit pied dans la réalité alors qu'il continuait son baffage intérieur pour chasser les images, plus érotiques les unes que les autres, dans lesquelles il s'était perdu juste avant.

_ À rien... à rien. Mentit le blond devenu rouge pivoine, d'une voix étrangement rauque.

_ Si tu le dis. Répondit Sasuke en refermant le dossier avant de retirer ses lunettes tout en continuant de fixer Naruto.

Il remarqua l'air déçu qu'avait pris son blond lorsqu'il avait posé ses lunettes. Tout sourire, il s'approcha lentement , coulant comme un chat sur sa proie,et prit appuis sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Naruto en se faufilant entre ses jambes pour venir susurrer à son oreille.

_Je vois que mes lunettes te font de l'effet.

Naruto releva son visage vers Sasuke qui lui souriait d'une manière un peu trop perverse à son goût.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait croire çà? Demanda le blond le plus naturellement possible alors qu'il sentait une chaleur l'envahir due au fait que Sasuke venait de glisser subtilement une main sous son yukata afin de caresser la peau ambrée qu'il recouvrait.

_ Rien, une intuition. murmura Sasuke avant de fondre sur la bouche entrouverte de son petit-ami.

Ils partagèrent un long baiser brûlant alors que leurs mains partaient flirter avec le corps de l'autre.

Doucement, Sasuke avait fait descendre une main vers l'entrejambe de Naruto où un certain gonflement apparaissait. Sa main caressa doucement le début d'érection que Naruto n'arrivait plus à maitriser.

Il se sentait fondre sous les baisers et caresses de Sasuke qui, lui, se délectait de la face rougie et des gémissements de plaisirs qu'il arrachait à son blond.

_ Arrête Sas'ke!!!supplia Naruto d'une voix sourde,rendu rauque sous l'effet de l'excitation qui le gagnait.

_ Si j'ai pas envie??chuchota le brun en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il essaya de repousser la main qui caressait son membre qui se tendait de plus en plus.

_ S'il te plait! Je vais pas pouvoir... dit-il alors qu'il sentait son corps pris de frissons.

Et dans un murmure il lâcha un « Oh merde!! » tandis que Sasuke sentait sous sa main le sexe du blond en totale érection.

Maintenant qu'il le sentait , Sasuke voulait le toucher, le voir sans aucun obstacle alors il commença à glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du pyjama mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le fruit de sa convoitise une poigne ferme l'arrêta.

_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter! Grogna Naruto alors que Sasuke sentait la force avec laquelle il lui maintenait le poignet le transpercer.

Encore une fois, Naruto avait stoppé leurs attouchements d'un seul coup, laissant Sasuke plus frustré que les dernières fois où cela s'était produit, lorsque son désir de le posséder l'avait pousser à aller plus loin que des caresses de peau.

Sauke en avait marre, ils n'étaient plus des gamins et il voulait plus mais lorsqu'il aperçut le lueur de détresse qui habitait les yeux bleu-océan de Naruto, il se décolla de lui en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuses.

_ Pardon si je t'es brusqué, Naru-chan. Lui dit-il en chuchotant les derniers mots.

_ C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je sais pas ce que j'ai , j'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un n'arrive et nous surprenne et çà me bloque. On dirait une pucelle!!! dit Naruto en baissant la tête ,voilant son regard de ses mèches blondes alors qu'il sentait l'euphorie que lui avait procurer Sasuke quitter son corps.

Sasuke se positionna dans le dos de Naruto et l'enlaça tendrement de ses bras, il l'attira à lui et doucement lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il attendrait qu'il soit près, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce sentiment de gène qu'il ressentait mais qui faisait son charme.

_ En réalité, t'es un grand timide rempli de pudeur! Finit par dire Sasuke en lui suçotant la nuque où un joli suçon allait bientôt élire domicile.

Naruto avait pris sa mine boudeuse avant de lui sourire tendrement, faisant comprendre à Sasuke qu'il lui était reconnaissant de supporter ses états d'âme . Il l'attira à lui pour prendre possession des lèvres de son brun, où il entama un baiser goulu pour prouver à Sasuke qu'il n'était pas si timide que çà, tout compte fait et qui les laissèrent à bout de souffle.

_ _ _ _

_ _ _

_

suite au prochain épisode!!!

Naru: tu cherches quoi? Mon Sasu.

Sasu(complètement à 4 pattes sous le canapé):le script. Elle a dit qu'elle l' avait fait.

Naru: fait quoi?

Sasu: notre scène d'amour pardi!

Naru( les yeux en cœur): tu sais que t'es romantique quand tu veux.

Sasu(qui ressort les cheveux plein de poussières): je l'ai voyons ce qu'elle a marqué.

Naru:faut faire vite avant qu'elle ne revienne de la petite promenade avec Kyuu-Kyuu.

Sasu:elle le prend vraiment pour un chien, cette folle.

Naru: même que la dernière fois il a failli la bouffer quand elle voulait lui donner son bain.

Sasu: cette Otllen est vraiment allumée j'te dis, elle doit pas fumer que du tabac.

Naru: et le script il dit quoi?

Sasu( parcourant les feuilles d'un regard rouge): ELLE EST MORTE!!

naru: dit!dit!dit!dit!

Sasu: je te jure que dès qu'elle franchit cette porte je lui fais bouffer son torchon.

Naru: et moi je t'aide mon amour.(après avoir lu les feuilles)

sasu et Naru: on t'aime bien Otllen mais on châtie encore mieux et ce qu'on vient de découvrir vient de signer ton arrêt de mort!

Nell(cachée dans la cuisine): je leur dis ou pas que c'est pas le bon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore une fois les perso sont à Kishimoto-Sama** (mais le reste c'est à moi!!!!!!)

merci encore à tous de me suivre ,et encore merci à celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre mon histoire dans leurs favoris.

Un grand merci à nos amis canadiens qui nous encouragent de leurs petits mots qu'ils n'oublient jamais de poster et qui nous poussent à continuer d'écrire.

Naru: t'as fini, on peut y aller?

Sasu:ouais.

Moi: vous allez où?

Naru et Sasu: loin d'ici pour que tu ne publies pas l'horreur qu'on a trouvé hier.

Kyuu-chan: dommage, vous allez manquer le meilleur.

Moi: laisse, Kitsu. C'est pas grave,je suis une incomprise.

Kyuu-chan: si tu veux! Avis aux lecteurs il y a un **lemon** dans ce chapitre, alors ceux qui sont contre les relations entre hommes dehors!

Sasu: tout compte fait je reste.

Naru: c'est peut être sur nous?

Iruka et Kakashi ( en train de jouer la fameuse scène de Titanic sur le balcon ): non, ce sera nous.

Nell (se frottant les yeux): pouvez faire moins de bruits je veux dormir!!!!!

kyuu-chan: à 14h ???

* * *

Après un dernier baiser Sasuke retourna à la lecture du dossier non sans remettre ses lunettes d'un geste aguicheur envers Naruto.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se jeter des regards brûlants, résistant chacun de leurs côté, à l'envie de repartir dans une joute de papouilles et autres baisers.

L'arrivée de Sakura coïncida avec l'instant où Naruto avait cédé pour se rendre auprès de Sasuke,pour sentir le contact de ses mains qui savaient si bien électriser son corps. Le jeune médecin souriait devant la défaite de Naruto mais l'arrivée de Sakura avait confirmé que le risque de se faire prendre en pleins ébats n'était pas à négliger alors il fit un clin d'œil à Naruto qui avait cessé toute approche quand l'infirmière était entrée.

Sakura prit connaissance du programme que Tsunade avait concocté pour Naruto que Sasuke lut à haute voix.

Rien qu'à l'entente de tous les exercices qu'il allait devoir faire, Naruto se sentit fatigué et perdit le fil de la discussion qu'avaient commencé les deux autres. Mais lorsque le programme « piscine » fut abordé, il se reconcentra, capturant le regard de Sasuke où il voyait une lueur perverse faire son apparition. Il ne put empêcher le rouge de monter à ses joues tout en essayant de soutenir le regard de son brun.

Le bippeur des deux soignants les rappela à l'ordre et ils durent quitter Naruto pour se rendre aux urgences. Sakura partit la première ce qui laissa à Sasuke le temps pour un petit baiser à son Naru-chan tout en disant que sa timidité leur avait permis de survivre à la furie de Sakura si elle les avait trouvé en fâcheuse posture. Et c'est après lui avoir donné un baiser de tous les diables que Sasuke quitta Naruto .

La fin de matinée passa lentement aux yeux de Naruto qui attendait Tsunade pour sa séance de tortures alors qu'il voulait prendre l'air pour profiter du soleil de Suna.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tsunade arriva en même temps que son repas, ce qui l'obligea à finir tout ce qui le composait puisque sa grand-mère le menaçait de son poing . Mais il fut soulagé d'entendre qu'elle ne le torturerait pas, lui montrant seulement comment enlever et remettre correctement son attèle.

Pour Naruto, l'exercice se transforma quand même un peu en torture. Son genou ne voulant pas se plier lui donnait des coups d'électricité au moindre mouvement hors de la coquille. Mais il apprécia vite la liberté qu'il venait d'y gagner. Enfin il allait pouvoir prendre une douche, faire sa toilette sans l'aide de personne, mais aussi quitter son pyjama.

Et c'est douché de partout, habillé avec un jogging noir à bandes orange qu'il se dirigea vers les jardins de l'hôpital pour gouter à la tranquillité qu'il savait trouver près de la jolie cascade que lui avait fait découvrir Sasuke.

C'est le cœur léger qu'il prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les jardins. En passant le poste des infirmières, il ne fit pas attention au regard rempli de mépris et de haine que lui porta une infirmière aux longs cheveux blond.

Arrivé à destination, Naruto s'installa tant bien que mal sur l'herbe puis s'adossa sur le palmier près de lui. Le bruit de la cascade accompagnait les stridulations des grillons qui se cachaient dans les massifs autour de lui. Il se laissa bercer par cette musique qui l'apaisa. Il prit le roman que Sasuke avait laissé dans sa chambre le jour de sa crise et commença sa lecture.

Naruto faisait abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, perdant la notion du temps. L'arrivée de Iruka le tira de sa lecture,il l'avait trouvé grâce au mot qu'il avait pris l'habitude de laisser dans sa chambre depuis le jour où il s'était endormi dans son coin de paradis, faisant paniquer les autres face à sa disparition jusqu'à ce que Sasuke l'y retrouve.

Ils discutèrent tous les deux de leur journée. Naruto essaya de savoir où en était le professeur avec un certain aide-soignant masqué, mais il ne put continuer plus ses investigations puisque quelqu'un criait son nom et il reconnaissait la douce voix de sa chère grand-mère.

Accompagné par Iruka, Naruto retrouva Tsunade près de l'entrée des jardins qui lui annonça qu'il avait une séance de piscine qui l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure déjà, et vu que le responsable avait dû partir c'était à elle de s'en charger.

Elle l'emmena donc vers la piscine où elle lui remit un maillot en le pressant d'accélérer le mouvement.

Lorsque Naruto revint vêtu de son maillot et d'un peignoir, il trouva Tsunade en grande discussion avec Sasuke qui l'écoutait attentivement jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. L'échange visuel fut interrompu par Tsunade qui demanda au blond d'aller dans l'eau alors que le brun restait au bord du bassin.

Naruto descendit dans l'eau en s'aidant de la main-courante qui longeait la rampe qui lui permettait de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Il prenait appui sur sa jambe gauche n'osant pas se servir de l'autre. L'eau lui arrivait déjà à la poitrine lorsque la rampe se finit. Il sentait l'eau le porter libérant ses jambes de l'obligation de le soutenir alors lentement il se laissa porter entièrement par elle en faisant la planche, appréciant la légèreté de son corps.

_ Maintenant Naruto, place toi près du portique à ta droite. Ordonna Tsunade l'obligeant à stopper son moment de détente.

_ Ok! Et c'est quoi? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le portique.

_Avec cet appareil, tu vas toi même travailler ta jambe: en plaçant ton pied dans l'étrier prévu pour, tu vas actionner le mécanisme qui va donner un mouvement de flexion à ta jambe grâce au levier qui se trouve devant toi. L'eau n'est ici que pour soulager tes articulations de ton poids, et comme c'est toi qui dirige l'exercice, tu maitrisera aussi la douleur que tu risques de ressentir dès les premiers mouvements.

_ Je vois, et toi tu vas faire quoi?

_ Sasuke et moi allons surveiller les mouvements de ta jambe depuis ce moniteur relié à une camera sur le portique au niveau de ton genou.

_ En somme vous allez me mater.

_ Pense ce que tu veux, et maintenant, travaille. Lui ordonna Tsunade.

Il s'exécuta tandis que Sasuke se retenait de rire face à la mine boudeuse de son petit blond qui avait failli lui donner une attaque quand il l'avait découvert en maillot, laissant à sa vue un corps superbe, même si on pouvait constater une fois de plus qu'il était trop maigre pour sa taille.

On pouvait voir les muscles fins des bras de Naruto rouler sous la peau tandis que son visage était crispé, tendu,à l'attente de la douleur qui accompagnait chaque mouvement de sa jambe. Mais comme lui avait dit Tsunade, il était maitre de ses actes et savait anticiper la douleur au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de cet exercice qui commençait déjà à le fatiguer. La concentration dont il faisait preuve étonna Tsunade,elle aurait cru qu'il n'aurait pas cessé de râler après elle,au contraire il semblait déterminer à faire de son mieux et çà elle le voyait bien.

Le corps de Naruto avait quand même des limites et il le lui rappela. Le souffle court, il relâcha le levier pour prendre appui sur la rambarde devant lui. Il porta son regard vers les deux personnes présentes avec lui.

_ ça donne quoi?

_la flexion est régulière, tu as réussi à faire un angle d'au moins 45°. expliqua Tsunade.

_ Seulement! Grogna Naruto en visualisant le geste.

_ Tu ne dois pas aller au delà de ta douleur, trop forcer n'arrangera rien. Il faut y aller doucement. Continua -t-elle.

_ T'as raison La Vieille! Allez j'y retourne. S'écria Naruto qui avait réussi à énerver Tsunade.

_Sale môme, surveille ton langage ou je te noie! S'exclama-t-elle tout en pointant un poing meurtrier en direction du blond qui avait repris ses exercices.

Naruto ne fit pas attention aux menaces de sa grand-mère et lui tira une langue espiègle qui fit glousser de rire Sasuke qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrer sur le moniteur tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son petit blond.

Tsunade pesta un moment contre Naruto avant de décider de partir, pour ne pas avoir un meurtre sur la conscience. Elle précisa à Sasuke de continuer l'exercice encore une vingtaine de minutes, pas plus puis quitta la piscine en remettant les clefs pour que Sasuke puisse fermer derrière eux lorsqu'ils partiraient.

Naruto, toujours concentré sur son exercice ne fit pas attention au départ de Tsunade. Il essayait de tirer au maximum sur sa jambe jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit insupportable. Il commençait à voir des petites étoiles devant ses yeux et sa tête tournait légèrement, mais tout à coup il lâcha prise et s'effondra dans l'eau.

Sasuke avait attendu un peu après le départ de Tsunade pour aller verrouiller la porte. Au moins là personne ne pourra les déranger, pensait-il en reportant son regard sur Naruto. Mais lorsqu'il vit ce dernier s'effondrer, il courut jusqu'au bassin en hurlant son prénom. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et sa blouse avant de se jeter à l'eau pour récupérer Naruto qui commençait déjà à couler.

Il récupéra son blond avant que sa tête ne soit complètement sous l'eau et le ramena près du bord. Il lui donna des baffes pour qu'il se réveille ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Naruto posa un regard groggy sur Sasuke qui le tenait dans ses bras.

_ Pourquoi t'es dans l'eau, et en plus t'as tes vêtements? Demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

_Parce que Monsieur avait décidé de dire bonjour au fond de la piscine. Il n'y a que toi pour arriver à te noyer dans 1m40 d'eau et encore! Soupira Sasuke en voyant le regard d'incompréhension que lui renvoyait Naruto.

_Ah!!!?!?!!!

Doucement Sasuke renforça son emprise sur Naruto et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu m'as fait peur. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son blond avant de la mordiller.

_ Merci de m'avoir secouru! Lui répondit Naruto avant de glisser ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke pour s'agripper à lui.

* * *

**XXXX lemon XXXX**

* * *

Sasuke cessa de mordiller l'oreille et attira d'une main le visage de Naruto vers lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe avant de déposer des baisers papillon sur ses joues en passant par la bouche, le nez, les yeux,le front avant de revenir sur la bouche si tentante pour y faire pression plus longuement. De sa langue, il caressa les dents de son Naru-chan pour qu'il l'autorise à venir jouer avec la sienne. Elle reçut une réponse positive et s'engouffra aussitôt à la recherche de sa jumelle qui venait déjà à sa rencontre pour partager une danse effrénée qui laissa leur propriétaire respectif à bout de souffle.

Naruto ne laissa pas le temps à Sasuke de s'éloigner de lui après ce baiser, et d'un mouvement leste il inversa leurs positions. Sasuke se retrouva donc dos au bord du bassin tandis que Naruto se pressait contre lui. L'eau lui permettait une plus grande liberté de mouvement et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il s'empara avec avidité de la bouche de son brun qui le laissait faire tout en répondant avec ferveur à son baiser, entrainant un duel acharné entre leurs langues. Ses mains commencèrent à retirer les habits trempés qui recouvraient encore la peau nacrée de Sasuke. La chemise fut la première à quitter le corps musclé du brun alors que des mains expertes glissaient sur les pectoraux si bien dessinés du médecin.

Naruto embrassait délicatement le torse de son Sasu-chan, s'arrêtant au niveau des petits tétons qui durcissaient sous les sucions qu'il leur faisait subir. Il sentait Sasuke se tendre sous lui alors qu'il venait de poser ses mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon, frôlant par moment son entrejambe pour faire pression par intermittence sur l'érection qui se faisait sentir sous la toile.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus alors il aida Naruto à enlever le pantalon qui l'emprisonnait, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens tout en reprenant possession de sa bouche pour y sucer les lèvres gonflées de désir tandis qu'il sentait le désir de Naruto se frotter contre le sien dans un déhanchement qui ne fit qu'accroitre l'influx sanguin qui se focalisait dans son membre. Le vêtement dérangeant finit par quitter lui aussi le corps de Sasuke, donnant un peu plus de liberté à son sexe qui se dressait de plus en plus, mais qui fut bientôt prisonnier des mains de Naruto, lui faisant subir de légers va et viens alors que son Sasu-chan pétrissait avidement les fesses du blond après avoir fait glisser le maillot pour parcourir le corps nu de celui qui donnait à sa verge un doux traitement qui le faisait gémir.

Naruto enleva aussi le dernier morceau de tissus qui recouvrait le brun,ce qui permit à leurs érections de se rencontrer. D'un coup de reins sensuel, il se colla à Sasuke pour ressentir la tension qui habitait leurs deux sexes.

Sasuke ravageait toujours la bouche de son blond tout en caressant les fesses entre lesquelles il avait glisser ses doigts pour enfin arriver à l'anneau de chair qu'il convoitait, écartant un peu plus les cuisses de Naruto, il caressa doucement en de tendre pression son intimité qu'il sentait se contracter sous ses doigts, alors que de son autre main il vint enserrer le sexe de Naruto avec le sien, les faisant glisser l'un contre l'autre. Les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de leur gorge résonnèrent dans la pièce couvrant les clapotis que l'eau faisait autour d'eux.

Sans prévenir Sasuke arrêta les caresses qu'il prodiguait sur le sexe de Naruto pour repartir titiller son intimité. À peine avait-il effleuré l'anneau de chair qu'il sentit Naruto se cambrer, collant encore plus leurs corps. Lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt, le gémissement que son blond lâcha ne fit qu'augmenter son désir et il s'empressa d'explorer plus profondément cet antre qu'il sentait se serrer autour de ses phalanges.

Sasuke délaissa la bouche de Naruto pour fondre sur son torse, tout en continuant ses caresses en ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de son blond, il lui fit écarter les jambes tout en le soulevant de manière à présenter son sexe devant l'antre qu'il explorait avec ardeur de ses doigts pour enfin toucher cette tâche qui fit trembler de plaisir Naruto à chaque fois qu'il la frôlait.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait sentir son blond autour de lui alors il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer aussitôt par son membre qu'il fit rentrer doucement, le laissant s'enfoncer lentement tout en surveillant les réactions de Naruto.

Naruto n'avait pas pu retenir un cri de douleur de s'échapper lorsqu'il sentit en lui Sasuke qui c'était immobilisé dès qu'il avait crié. Il plongea son regard voilé de plaisir dans celui envoutant de celui qui venait de le pénétrer pour y voir les demandes muettes de son Sasu-chan. Il accompagna le sourire qu'il lui fit d'un coup de rein approbateur tout en s'emparant de la bouche de son amant qui commença de longs va et vient qui lui faisait voir des étoiles à chaque fois qu'il venait taper sa prostate. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke tout en se soulevant un peu pour se coller encore plus contre le corps brûlant qu'il sentait frémir sous lui.

Sasuke s'était immobilisé quand il avait vu le visage crispé par la douleur de son Naru-chan mais quand il eut son accord il avait commencé ses va et viens appréciant l'étroitesse de son amant qui enserrait son membre un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il touchait la zone la plus érogène en Naruto. Il sortait pour mieux rentrer dans cet antre qui avalait littéralement son sexe à chaque pénétration. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique tout comme Naruto qu'il sentait vibrer dans son cou alors qu'il se sentait proche de l'orgasme. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, pénétrant toujours plus son amant qu'il sentait lui aussi proche de la délivrance.

Naruto ne pouvait plus retenir les gémissements et les cris d'extase qui sortirent de sa gorge alors que Sasuke avait accéléré ses coups de butoirs qui l'envoyaient au septième ciel, il susurra sans fin le prénom de son amant avant de sentir son corps se tordre sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui venait le posséder, alors qu'il éjaculait par à coups il sentit son intimité se contracter autour du sexe de Sasuke.

Sasuke se libéra peu de temps après Naruto, voulant encore apprécier la chaleur et la douceur de la prison qui compressait son sexe. Il donna un dernier coup de rein qui lui permit d'atteindre cette masse qui faisait crier son blond avant de se vider lui aussi alors qu'il murmurait des Naru-chan d'une voix rauque en réponse aux Sasu-chan que lui chuchotait son amant tout en étant parcouru de frissons.

lentement, Sasuke se retira du corps de Naruto qu'il sentait faiblir dans ses bras. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou redevenir régulier tout comme le sien, il embrassa le cou offert tout en murmurant un « Ashiteru Naru-chan » à l'ange qui s'était lové dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il entendit les mots que lui avait murmuré Sasuke, Naruto avait relevé sa tête pour venir se noyer dans le regard anthracite qui le couvait, rempli de l'amour qu'il venait de lui dire. Dans un sourire amoureux il lui susurra un « Ashiteru Sas'ke » avant que sa bouche ne soit noyer sous les baisers de Sasuke qui l'enlaçait avec tendresse.

Après un moment à s'embrasser, ils sortirent de l'eau. Sasuke , en portant Naruto comme une princesse, sentit qu'il tremblait dans ses bras.

_ T'as froid, mon ange?demanda-t-il.

_ Un peu. Lui répondit Naruto en se resserrant à lui.

Il l'entraina sous une douche brûlante où il put apprécier pleinement les courbes du corps de Naruto mais se retint de lui refaire l'amour en voyant la fatigue qui s'affichait sur le doux visage de son blond.

Une fois habillés, difficilement pour Naruto qui voulait dormir et Sasuke qui devait se contenter d'une tenue d'infirmier récupérer dans un vestiaire, ils quittèrent le lieu où ils avaient enfin pu approfondir les liens qui les unissaient désormais.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte sur eux, on pouvait voir dans le regard de Sasuke que la piscine allait bientôt devenir le principal lieu réservé à leurs ébats amoureux.

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _

voilà fini!! dur dur d'écrire un lemon !

Kakashi: n'oublies pas que t'en as d'autres à faire.

Moi: Oups!!

Nell (en prenant Kyuu-chan pour un coussin):chaud, douillet!!

kyuu-chan:Zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Nell: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Sasu: je retire ce que j'ai dit. Otllen, je t'aime!

Naru: et moi?

Sasu( en prenant son blond dans ses bras):toi, JE T'AIMEEEE!!

Iruka(s'extasiant devant le couple): c'est ti pas trognon!!!

kakashi:viens ici beau brun!

Moi: eh! Y a des hôtels pour çà!!

kyuu-chan ( ouvre un œil en baillant, découvrant ses crocs acérés):pour ceux qui veulent un Iku/Kashi taper 1, pour ceux qui veulent l'horreur qu'ont lu Naru et Sasu taper 2, sinon rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

Moi:allez, soyez gentils, laissez moi un message !!! comme dirait Onee-san.

PS: désolée pour la description de l'appareil dans la piscine, je visualisai bien les bancs de muscu dans les salles de sport mais j'ai pas réussi à le transposer dans le texte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme toujours les persos ne sont pas de moi mais de Kishimoto-sama.**

Il courait à perdre haleine depuis longtemps déjà dans cette forêt inextricable. Ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir mais il fallait continuer , si Les Autres le rattrapaient c'en était fini de lui et çà il l'avait compris au moment où son regard avait croisé le leur.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Pourquoi?

Il aperçut une sorte de clairière se dessiner devant lui et s'y dirigea. À bout de souffle, il résistait à l'envie de s'arrêter pour reprendre un peu de force mais cela était déconseillé, il entendait les bruits de pas des Autres se rapprocher.

Comment faire pour leur échapper?et surtout, que lui voulaient-ils?

Il se sentait oppresser et finalement tomba à genoux sur le tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait le sol de cette forêt si sombre.

En une seconde, Les Autres furent sur lui,l'emprisonnant de leurs mains dont l'aspect squelettique lui donna des haut-de-cœur, il fut pris de sueurs froides. Il se sentit tirer en arrière, les mains lui griffaient tout le corps. Puis tout à coup Il fut là, devant lui, le regardant de ses yeux noirs, d'un air sournois.

C'était donc à cause de lui qu'il était là.

Impossible, c'était impossible. Jamais Il n'aurait dû le retrouver, comment avait-il pu sortir de ce lieu qui était sensé le tenir loin de lui après ce qu'Il lui avait fait subir.

Fuir, il fallait fuir loin de cet homme qui l'avait détruit, mais il en était incapable, il était toujours maintenu par ces mains dont les ongles lui transperçaient la peau.

Soudain, il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque ,il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il l'avait retrouvé et allait lui faire subir à nouveau « son jeu » préféré, et cette fois ci Il irait jusqu'au bout,il n'y avait personne pour l'aider.

Non, non il ne voulait pas que çà recommence alors, de toutes ses forces, de tout son être, il se mit à crier, hurler lorsqu'il sentit Sa main posée sur son corps

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant les battements étaient forts tandis que le visage de son bourreau s'approchait dangereusement du sien, lui permettant de voir son propre visage effrayé se refléter dans ces horribles lunettes.

Dans un ultime effort, il poussa un dernier cri …

_NONNNNN!!

_ _ _

D'un bon ,il se retrouva assis dans son lit, en sueur et le corps tremblant.

Le cri était sorti de sa bouche, le réveillant.

Naruto porta sa main à son cœur qui le faisait souffrir,ses oreilles vibraient encore de ce cri. Lentement il reprit pied en parcourant du regard la pièce où il se trouvait pour s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

_Cauchemar. C'était qu'un cauchemar!souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux quelques secondes à peine pour les rouvrir aussitôt , ne supportant pas l'image qui s'était imprimée dans son esprit pendant son sommeil.

Il se laissa retomber lourdement dans le lit, dirigeant son regard bleu-océan rougi, où une certaine panique s'était installée, vers la fenêtre pour se noyer dans le bleu du ciel qui, aujourd'hui, était masqué par endroits de nuages annonciateurs d'un bel orage.

Tout à coup, il sentit son estomac se tordre. Pris de nausées, il se précipita dans les toilettes en se retenant de vomir pendant le trajet qui lui parut interminable.

En équilibre instable au dessus de la cuvette, Naruto laissa sortir le contenu de son estomac, donnant à son corps des spasmes douloureux suivis d'une migraine atroce qui lui vrilla les tempes.

Cette crise de nausées le laissa essouffler, à bout de force , et c'est d'un pas pantelant qu'il regagna difficilement son lit pour se rallonger afin de calmer les crampes qui lui déchiraient le ventre tandis qu'un pic-vert avait décidé de faire son nid dans son crane.

Il resta là, sans bouger, pendant plus d'une heure, à essayer de calmer les douleurs de son corps. À aucun moment, il n'avait voulu céder au besoin de dormir qui s'était fait sentir, de peur de replonger dans ce cauchemar qui l'avait complètement déstabilisé.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était ce cauchemar qu'il faisait régulièrement ces derniers jours. Il aurait plutôt dû en faire sur l'accident qui avait couter la vie à ses parents? Mais çà, il avait réussi à en parler avec ses grands-parents, ainsi qu'avec Sasuke qui avait su lui redonner confiance en lui, en lui prouvant à quel point il tenait à lui.

Naruto avait su retrouver le réconfort dans les bras de Sasuke et maintenant, alors que tout allait bien entre eux, il fallait que cette partie de sa vie revienne à la surface au travers de ce cauchemar alors qu'il l'avait enfoui au plus profond de son être. Rien que d'y penser il sentit l'angoisse de le voir se réaliser prendre possession de lui. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons, des gouttes de sueurs firent leur apparition sur son front qui devenait de plus en plus brûlant alors que sa gorge le piquait douloureusement. Il mit çà sur le compte de ses nausées antérieures. Faisant abstraction de sa respiration qui devenait lourde, il s'assoupit finalement, ne pouvant plus lutter contre la fatigue qui le dominait.

_ _ _

Sasuke en avait marre de tous ces gens qui prenaient les Urgences pour le dernier salon de thé à la mode où il fallait aller. Après avoir soigné de simples bobos d'enfants tombés de balançoire que même un aveugle aurait pu soigner, quelques foulures sans importance, et d'autres cas encore plus ennuyeux, il était tombé sur un imbécile qui avait confondu sa main avec la planche qu'il était en train de clouée. Le seul patient digne d'intérêt de la journée à ses yeux. Tout en extirpant le pauvre clou, Sasuke avait traité mentalement son patient de « niaiseux » en se souvenant de l'émission sur laquelle il était tombé la veille au soir en zappant sur le câble. C'était un sitcom complètement loufoque qui l'avait faire rire aux éclats, chose rarissime pour lui.

Rien que d'y repenser, il retrouva un peu de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin quitter ces lieux pour retrouver son Ange blond qui devait, il en était sûr, attendre sa visite avec impatience.

En parcourant le chemin qui menait des Urgences à la chambre de Naruto, Sasuke tomba sur sa supérieur qui lui intima l'ordre de le suivre dans son bureau. Devant son air furibond, il la suivit sans dire un mot,se doutant quand même un peu de ce qui l'attendait.

La veille, alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur « petit câlin », devenu indispensable et quotidien depuis le début la semaine, dans la piscine. Les deux amants avaient été surpris par Mamie Tsunade alors que Sasuke s'amusait encore à « chauffer » Naruto déjà installé dans son fauteuil, près à quitter la pièce.

Lorsque Sasuke avait aperçu Tsunade rentrer ,il avait vite arrêter la petite gâterie qu'il prodiguait de sa main sur le sexe de Naruto alors qu'il ravageait sa bouche avec sa langue d'où il se décolla à la vitesse grand V en laissant le pauvre blond en manque et gémissant de frustration.

Positionné de dos à la porte, Naruto n'avait pas vu sa grand-mère rentrer mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son brun fixant la porte, il sut tout de suite que quelqu'un était là et vu la tête que faisait Sasuke çà ne pouvait être que Tsunade. Réajustant son yukata, il tourna le fauteuil vers la porte ,non sans avoir failli faire tomber le médecin pétrifié dans l'eau de sa jambe tendue. Lorsqu'il accrocha le regard que lui lançait la femme qui s'approchait d'eux, Naruto ne put retenir un rougissement de gène de monter à ses joues, honteux d'avoir été surpris en plein libertinage avec Sasuke, par sa grand-mère de surcroît.

Tsunade s'amusa un peu de la tête qu'affichaient les deux jeunes hommes mais fit celle qui n'avait rien vu pour faire grandir l'embarras dans lequel son arrivée les avait mis. Le plus simplement du monde, elle dit à Naruto qu'elle l'emmenait diner dehors avec elle et Jiraya tandis qu'elle signalait à Sasuke qui s'était quelque peu détendu qu'il serait d' astreinte aux Urgences toute la journée du lendemain ,et ce, au moins jusqu'à 17h.

En y pensant, Sasuke dut admettre que sa journée montrait à quel point il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos Tsunade et maintenant il allait avoir droit un sermon sur le fait qu'il était médecin avant tout, qu'il se devait de montrer une bonne image de lui,et surtout éviter de confondre hôpital avec chambre d'hôtel...

Tsunade le rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'elle lui demanda de rentrer dans son bureau, avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Une fois installée à son bureau , elle prit la parole après avoir fait signe à Sasuke de s'assoir sur une des chaises présentes dans la pièce.

_ Sasuke. Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est à cause de çà. Dit Tsunade.

_Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda d'un ton neutre Sasuke en saisissant une enveloppe que lui tendait sa supérieur.

_Lis au lieu de poser des questions stupides.

Sasuke, après un grognement pour la forme, prit connaissance du document que contenait l'enveloppe.

C'était une offre d'emploi en tant que médecin dans le service de traumatologie de l'hôpital de Konoha. Il se sentait heureux à la lecture de cette lettre, puisqu'il avait enfin un poste pourvu à la fin de son internat qui approchait de plus dans la ville natale de son Naru-chan. Mais il se sentait également triste puisque ce dernier devait encore rester un long moment à Suna.

De plus lui aussi était originaire de Konoha, même si il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille demandant son émancipation à l'âge de 15 ans, ne supportant plus la tyrannie de son père et la soumission de sa mère face à cet homme sans cœur. Le seul avec qui il avait conservé des liens étroits était son frère ainé Itachi qui l'avait toujours soutenu, faisant barrage face à son père lorsqu'il lui avait appris son homosexualité. Rien qu'à repenser à son père ,il en frissonna.

La voix de Tsunade le tira de ses pensées.

_Je ne suis pas sans savoir que tu viens de cette ville. Tout comme toi, Naruto habite Konoha. De plus j'avais décidé que c'est là bas qu'il finirait sa rééducation, dans un milieu qui lui est familier. Sache que je l'ai décidé avant de recevoir ce courrier et son départ est prévu pour le 15 octobre.

_Le 15octobre? Interrogea Sasuke en reposant ses yeux sur la lettre qu'il tenait toujours en main pour voir si une date était communiquée lui précisant sa prise de fonction.

_ Oui, dans un mois. Et toi, est ce qu'ils te précisent quand tu intégreras l'équipe de Konoha?

_ Le 1er octobre. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter... Commença à dire Sasuke en relevant ses yeux de la lettre.

_Tu ne comptes tout de même pas refuser ce poste. Si ils t'ont sollicité malgré ton âge, c'est que tes compétences jouent en ta faveur, et je sais de quoi je parle. De plus, Konoha est bien supérieur à Suna.

_Oui mais vous...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Le coupa Tsunade. Une occasion comme celle-ci ne se reproduira pas deux fois dans ta vie alors accepte avant qu'elle ne soit caduque.

_ Vous avez sûrement raison Senseï..

_ N'oublies pas que tu peux venir en parler avec moi si tu veux Lui précisa Tsunade alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à quitter son bureau .

_ J'y penserai.

Lorsque Sasuke s'était retourné , Tsunade fut choquée de se retrouver en face du jeune homme froid et hautain qu'elle avait accueilli dans son service un an plus tôt. Où était donc passé le sourire qu'il affichait lorsqu'elle l'avait interpellé dans le couloir auparavant.

_ _ _ _

Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke avait perdu la bonne humeur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à avoir aujourd'hui.

Certes, il était heureux de cette « promotion », mais cela impliquait qu'il devrait laisser Naruto derrière lui même si il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas longtemps séparés.

Depuis toujours il avait fait passer son travail et sa réussite avant sa vie privé, ne s'attachant à personne,assouvissant ses pulsions dans des « coups d'un soir » sans même chercher à savoir le nom de ses amants.

Mais avec Naruto, c'était différent. Pour la première fois,il prenait en considération ses sentiments pour lui avant d'accepter ce poste. Il se rendait compte à quel point Naruto comptait à ses yeux et maintenant il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto, Sasuke inspira longuement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il remarqua que son blond dormait et se sentit soulagé: il lui parlera de sa promo plus tard.

S'approchant du lit, il aperçut des signes évident de fièvre chez Naruto ce qui l'inquiéta. En posant une main sur le visage de son blond, Sasuke put se rendre compte que la fièvre était assez élevée alors il examina du regard Naruto: son front était perlé de sueur, les pommettes rougies tandis que ses mains étaient crispées sur son ventre. Il remarqua aussi la respiration sifflante du jeune homme. Il partit vite au poste des infirmières récupérer un antipyrétique où il demanda à une infirmière d'aller prévenir Tsunade sur l'état de Naruto après lui avoir fait un bref topo de la situation.

Revenu auprès de Naruto, Sasuke tenta de le réveiller. Lorsqu'il y parvint, son nez échappa de justesse au coup de poing que venait d'envoyer son blond en ouvrant les yeux.

_ C'est une manie chez toi de frapper les gens quand tu as de la fièvre. Lança Sasuke.

_Sasuke? Demanda Naruto d'une voix étranglée et au regard brillant.

_T'aurais préférer qui? le Père Noël? Lui répondit le médecin en déposant un doux baisers sur ses lèvres.

Naruto l'empêcha de s'éloigner et approfondit le contact de leurs lèvres en s'accrochant au cou de Sasuke et dans un murmure lui dit:

_Tu m'as manqué Sasu-chan.

_ Toi aussi mon ange.

Sasuke se détacha de Naruto malgré ses protestations, il lui tendit des comprimés ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

_C'est quoi? Demanda le blond en regardant les pilules d'un œil noir comme si elles allaient lui sauter à la gorge, tout en se redressant dans le lit.

_ Pour faire baisser ta fièvre, Naru, elle vont pas te manger.

_Hum.

Naruto avala quand même les pilules à contre cœur mais il sentait bien les effets de la fièvre sur son organisme. En plus , sa tête menaçait d'éclater, il se rallongea vite une fois le verre d'eau bu.

_Tu as dû attraper un coup de froid hier soir. Et j'ai remarqué que tu te tenais le ventre quand je suis arrivé... commença à dire Sasuke avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Tsunade.

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ Bonjours Oba-chan . J'ai juste un peu de fièvre , on va pas en faire une montagne. Lui répondit Naruto sur un ton un peu trop irrité selon Sasuke.

_C'est pas à toi d'en décider. Siffla Tsunade. Quel sont les symptômes Naruto? Continua-t-elle en fixant d'un œil noir son petit-fils.

_Mal à la gorge, marteau-piqueur dans le crane et l'estomac en vrac. Çà te va comme réponse, La Vieille. Répondit Naruto d'un ton acerbe.

Le ton employé par Naruto surprit Sasuke qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi froidement et méchamment à sa grand-mère, et cette dernière semblait hésiter entre soigner ou écorcher vif le petit blond qui commençait à frissonner dans son lit .

Naruto regrettait déjà la façon dont il avait répondu mais sa migraine empirait et il avait froid. Face au visage tendu de Tsunade, il craqua et s'excusa dans un murmure avant de sentir une nausée arriver. Le lit fut épargné des effluves intestinales par la présence d'esprit de Sasuke qui avait aperçu les premiers signes annonciateurs de vomissement chez son blond en plaçant une bassine sous le nez de Naruto qui ne comprenait pas d'où elle sortait.

Après avoir vomi le peu qui lui restait dans le ventre depuis la dernière fois,Naruto était à bout de force, les larmes aux yeux et il tremblait de froid encore plus. Sasuke alla vider le contenu de la bassine dans les toilettes et en revint avec un linge humide dont il s'aida pour nettoyer et rafraichir le visage de son blond qui le remercia par un faible sourire appréciant le contact frais sur sa peau.

_ Il ne reste plus qu'à rajouter des antiémétiques aux antipyrétiques que Sasuke t'as déjà donné. Constata Tsunade.

_Tu ne peux pas décoder, j'ai rien compris. Souffla Naruto en tournant son regard brillant de fièvre vers elle.

_on va te donner des cachets contre les vomissements et d'autres contre la fièvre. C'est plus clair comme çà? Lui dit-elle en haussant un peu trop la voix.

_J'avais compris, c'était pour rire. Crie pas s'te plait. Dit le blond en souriant à sa grand-mère.

_ Bon. Je vais te préparer tout çà et je demanderais à une infirmière de te l'amener. Il faut que je retourne à mon bureau pour m'occuper de certaines choses. Répondit Tsunade en lui souriant aussi avant de lancer un regard à Sasuke en disant la dernière phrase.

Naruto ne fit pas attention au regard échangé entre les deux médecin,il voulait dormir mais appréhendait de refaire un autre cauchemar même si il savait que Sasuke lui tenait la main depuis le départ de Tsunade, renforçant ainsi le lien qui les unissait désormais et qui l'apaisait. Lentement alors, il se laissa porter par la fatigue qui l'emplissait pour tomber dans un semi-sommeil pour oublier les brûlures qui lui déchiraient le ventre et cette migraine qui l'obligeait à fermer les yeux devenus sensible à la moindre lumière.

L'arrivée de l'infirmière apportant le traitement demandé par Tsunade tira Naruto de ce sommeil lorsque le plateau métallique qu'elle tenait dans les mains cogna accidentellement contre la porte dans un bruit sec qui se répercuta dans toute la chambre. Le jeune homme sursauta dans son lit tandis que Sasuke lança un regard noir à l'infirmière qui se confondait déjà en excuses devant son manque de discrétion.

Naruto tremblait malgré lui,le bruit l'avait réveillé brusquement et il se sentait comme un animal aux aboies, il serra les poings. La chaleur de la main de Sasuke autour de la sienne le ramena à la réalité. Il était dans sa chambre, malade, et maintenant il devait encore prendre des pilules que venait d'amener l'infirmière qui quittait déjà la chambre de peur de se faire trucider par le médecin parce qu'elle avait réveillé son Ange.

Sasuke aida Nauto à prendre les comprimés, le soutenant dans cet exercice.

Il mit une couverture supplémentaire pour apporter un peu plus de chaleur au corps frissonnant de fièvre de son Blond puis recommença à rafraichir son visage d'un linge humide.

Naruto ne tarda pas à se rendormir ,profitant de la chaleur qui l'engonçait ainsi que de la fraicheur qui caressait son visage.

La lune brillait depuis un moment déjà dans un ciel où les nuages d'orages avaient disparu en emportant avec eux la pluie qu'ils avaient promis sans la laisser s'échapper lorsque Sasuke se réveilla. Il s'était endormi auprès de Naruto et c'était son dos qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, lui rappelant combien le fauteuil pouvait être inconfortable.

Il s'étira doucement, sentant craquer ses articulations au moindre mouvement, puis examina Naruto. La fièvre était tombée enfin, et le visage calme et détendu de son Ange le rassura.

Sasuke sentit la fatigue de sa journée passée aux Urgences lui tomber dessus tout à coup. Il décida de rentrer chez lui pour profiter du reste de la nuit dans un lit confortable. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son bel endormi avant de quitter la pièce .

_ _ _ _

_ _ _

_ _

naru: euh... c'est quoi ce truc?

Sasu(serrant contre lui son blond): aucune idée,je sais pas à quoi elle pense mais je crois qu'on est parti pour souffrir.

Naru: et c'est qui l'homme de mes cauchemar? Elle pouvait pas me faire faire des rêves sur toi Sasu-chan?

Sasu:j'ai l'impression qu'elle va le publier son torchon.

Naru: je veux pas ouinnnn!!!

moi( relisant un tas de feuilles): c'est pas un torchon! À chaque fois que je me relis, je m'émeus moi-même!!

Kyuu-chan(poussant de la patte Nell qui l'a encore pris pour un coussin, endormie sur le canapé): si vous voulez, je la bouffe comme çà vous écrivez la suite vous-même.

Naru et Sasu:OUI, et prend ton temps fait la souffrir autant qu'elle nous fait souffrir.

Moi: Deidy-chan, aide moi ils ne comprennent rien à mon art.

Deidara: je suis pas présent dans ton histoire, je vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai. Demande plutôt à tes lecteurs.

Moi:Pas faux! Aidez moi, je rame!!!s'il vous plait!

Naru et Sasu: et nous on souffre! Au secours!!!


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai eu confirmation hier par recommandé: les persos sont bien à Kishimoto-Sama et ne m'appartiendront jamais.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis le début de cette histoire. Il paraît qu'on n'a pas le droit de dire les noms alors je vais juste redire merci beaucoup, beaucoup.**

**Mais aussi à ceux du monde entier qui me lisent .**

**Naru et Sasu: nous vous remercions par avance de nous sauver de cette folle .**

**??????: pourquoi c'est moi le psychopathe?**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Ino avait tout pour elle: un corps de rêves, un métier qui la passionnait. Et depuis un an un but: séduire Sasuke dont elle s'était amouraché dès le premier jour où elle l'avait aperçu.

Malheureusement pour elle, on lui avait volé son précieux objet de convoitise . Ce qui l'enrageait le plus, c'était le fait de se faire prendre l'homme qu'elle considérait comme étant celui de sa vie par un autre homme: Naruto, petit blond qui lui tapait sur les nerfs à force de sourire niaisement aux autres alors qu'il venait de perdre ses parents. En plus il osait séduire son Sasuke qui s'était laissé attraper dans ses griffes.

Elle ne put retenir un cri haineux de sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle traversait le couloir de son service. En plus elle était infirmière pour cet être immonde qu'était à ses yeux Naruto. Il fallait qu'elle supporte les regards, les caresses furtives que les deux échangeaient sans montrer la rage qui bouillait en elle mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

Depuis le jour où « la blondasse »,comme elle surnommait Naruto, le mettant au féminin pour se donner l'impression d'être en compétition avec quelqu'un lui étant inférieur, était tombée malade plusieurs jours après le début de sa relation avec Sasuke, Ino avait vu les liens qui unissaient les deux hommes se renforcer encore plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et ce matin, elle avait décidé de détruire Naruto.

Comment? Elle trouverait bien un moyen d'effacer cette erreur de la nature du cœur de Sasuke pour qu'elle le remplace. Elle s'était plongée dans la vie de Naruto pour trouver son point faible en se faisant passer pour une personne compatissante auprès des personnes proches du jeune homme. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu découvrir n'était autre que l'amour qu'il portait à Sasuke était plus que sincére et ce qui l'enrageait encore plus, c'était qu'il était réciproque. Mais elle tenait une piste avec le comportement de Gaara, l'ami d'enfance de « ce monstre ». Lorsqu'elle essayait d'aborder l'enfance du blond avec lui, le rouquin changeait automatiquement de sujet de conversation et devenait aussi froid qu'un iceberg pouvait l'être et elle obtempérait pour ne pas dévoiler son vrai but. Elle était devenue une reine dans l'art de la mystification, se berçant des doux rêves de vie commune avec Sasuke qu'elle imaginait se jeter dans ses bras après sa rupture avec le blond.

Cette nuit, Ino l'avait passée à faire des recherches sur le Net, fouillant les quelques traces qu'elle trouvait sur la vie de Naruto, ne découvrant que des choses futiles pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un article parlant d'une série d'enlèvement d'enfants qui avait eue lieu une dizaine d'années auparavant à Konoha. Malgré le silence passé sur le noms des victimes, son attention avait été retenue par la description de la dernière victime de l'auteur de ces enlèvements, blond, yeux bleus, fils unique d'une famille de renom. Elle fut persuadée à cet instant que c'était de Naruto dont il était question? Les détails des sévices qu'il avait eu étaient vaguement expliqués,seulement que le garçon avait été sauvé in extrémis d'une mort certaine et qu'il était ressorti de cet enlèvement affaibli et sujet à de graves problème psychologiques nécessitant un suivi qui dura plus de deux ans. Le détraqué, auteur de ces enlèvements avait été condamné à perpétuité dans une prison de haute sécurité la mieux gardée du pays.

Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de détruire Naruto, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à confirmer qu'il était bien cette dernière victime pour le replonger vers la folie qui l'avait menacé après le drame, et elle s'en faisait déjà une joie de l'y enfermer pour de bon.

_ _ _ _

Installé dans les jardins de l'hôpital auprès d'un massif de rhododendrons dont il humait le délicat parfum, Naruto laissait le soleil lui réchauffer le corps paresseusement. Il profitait des bienfaits de l'astre dont il avait été privé ces trois derniers jours, obligé de rester cloitrer dans sa chambre à lutter contre une fièvre carabinée dont les origines restent encore floue: fatigue, grippe ou gastro, aucunes analyses n'avaient permis de mettre en évidence la véritable cause de cette pyrexie .

Il s'en fichait maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir l'air frais de l'extérieur qui lui apportait les parfums des fleurs qui l'entouraient mais aussi celles du désert qui entourait la ville. De plus, Sasuke s'était occupé de lui avec tant de douceur et d'amour qu'il se demandait si il n'allait pas retomber malade rien que pour garder son brun auprès de lui puisque cela lui avait permis d'éviter une autre permanence aux Urgences. Mais çà, Naruto s'y refusait, il savait que le dévouement de Sasuke pour ses patients devait passer en premier même si cela devait impliquer qu'ils ne se voient pas de la journée. De plus, il savait qu'il serait le premier vers qui le médecin retournerai dès que son travail serait fini.

Il se laissa donc chauffé au soleil comme un lézard sur son rocher, fermant les yeux sereinement pour s'octroyer une petite sieste. Les cauchemars avaient disparu avec la fièvre, purgeant son esprit de toutes mauvaises ondes, le laissant calme et serein pour le plus grand plaisir de ses proches. Finie la pile électrique instable émotionnellement des derniers mois pour faire place à un jeune homme qui avait retrouvé un sourire sincère et le goût à la vie dans les bras de Sasuke.

Il se laissait tomber dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par les stridulations des grillons voisins, quand l'arrivée cacophonique de Iruka l'obligea à refaire surface. Le professeur était entrain de lui hurler dessus comme quoi il avait oublié de dire qu'il était sorti, l'obligeant à s'inquiéter pendant le temps qu'il passa à lui mettre la main dessus.

_Calme toi, Iruka. Tu risques une attaque si tu t'énerves. Plaisanta Naruto devant la mine stressée du professeur.

_C'est plus fort que moi, désolé. Dit-il tout en soufflant pour retrouver son calme.

_Qu'est ce qui t'amène à cette heure?

_Comme je ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, je voulais savoir si une balade en ville t'intéresserait?

_ Génial, je suis partant mais avant il faut que je me change. Je vais pas me promener en ville en pyjama. S'écria Naruto, excité de pouvoir faire un tour en dehors de l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils déambulaient dans les rues vivantes de Suna, Naruto babillait joyeusement, comme un enfant il dévorait des yeux tout ce qui l'entourait tandis que Iruka poussait tranquillement le fauteuil roulant du jeune homme, scindant la foule à leur passage, répondant de temps en temps aux questions que Naruto lui posait.

Ils se reposèrent un moment dans un parc, à l'ombre de palmiers, en regardant des enfants jouer sous l'œil attentif de leur mère. Iruka remarqua un voile de tristesse flotté un instant dans le regard bleu de Naruto avant qu'il ne disparaisse. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus son attèle.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas remis ton attèle ? Demanda-t-il.

_J'aurai tapé les gens avec ma jambe tendue, et puis je préfère être comme çà. Je me sens moins faible. Répondit Naruto.

_Ton genou ne te tire pas trop dans cette position?

_Non. À toi je peux le dire, depuis que j'ai commencé ma rééducation, je ne trouve aucune différence. La douleur est partie mais je sais que ma jambe ne me porte pas.

_Tu en as parlé avec Tsunade et Sasuke?

_Non, et toi tu me promets de ne rien dire sinon ils risquent de s'inquiéter. Je verrai quand je serai à Konoha. Dit Naruto sur un ton suppliant en regardant Iruka.

_ Pourquoi tu parles de Konoha,Naruto?

_Parce qu'à partir du 15 octobre je retourne là bas pour finir ma rééducation. Tsunade ne me l'a pas encore dit mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et Sakura lorsque j'étais malade. J'ai fait semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent.

_ Comment prends tu la nouvelle?

_ Mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé. C'est sûr, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi même si j'y serai seul mais d'un autre côté ,c'est le fait de devoir quitter Sasuke qui me perturbe le plus.

_ Tu lui en as parlé?

_Non. Et puis il est de plus en plus pris aux Urgences alors j'essaie de m'habituer à son absence le plus vite possible. Mais quand il est avec moi, je m'accroche à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

Naruto avait du mal à conserver un air détaché devant ce qu'il venait de dire à Iruka. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Sasuke éprouvait les mêmes tourments puisqu'il essayait en vain de lui annoncer son départ qui arrivait à grand pas. Iruka le savait puisque le médecin était venu se confier à lui la veille. C'est pour cela qu'il avait proposé à Naruto cette petite sortie, pour trouver le moyen à ces deux jeunes hommes d'affronter la séparation prochaine.

_ Parle avec Sasuke le plus vite possible, Naruto. Et je t'interdis de dire que tu es égoïste. Dit Iruka dans un sourire réconfortant .

Il reçut un sourire et un merci de la part de Naruto qui, pour changer de sujet cria qu'il avait faim. Ils quittèrent donc le parc pour se rendre dans un petit restaurant proche de l'hôpital où le petit blond put déguster de savoureux ramens au détriment de son estomac qui se rappela à lui au bout du troisième bol.

_ _ _ _ _

Kakashi était sur le point de quitter l'hôpital quand il croisa dans le hall Naruto et Iruka. Il les salua et s'invita dans leur conversation un moment.

Lorsqu'il les quitta, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir serrer la main d'Iruka qui fut surpris par ce contact. Depuis que les deux se connaissaient, ils ne se saluaient que verbalement. Ce qu'ignorait le professeur, c'était que l'aide-soignant venait de se rendre compte à quel point ce genre de rapport lui pesait. Jusqu'au jour où, accidentellement il avait reçu le professeur dans ses bras pour lui éviter une chute douloureuse, Kakashi n'avait éprouvé que de la sympathie pour Iruka. Mais lorsqu'il avait tenu le corps fin et musclé du professeur, une chaleur sourde s'était propagé en lui, et quand il regarda le visage rougissant de honte de Iruka qui se confondait en excuses pour sa maladresse, Kakashi avait eu du mal à retenir une envie irrépressible d'embrasser celui qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras. Il fut sauvé par son flegme légendaire mais aussi par la présence des enfants qui se moquaient ouvertement de leur professeur. Il se contenta donc de remettre sur pied Iruka et de continuer son chemin en essayant de calmer le tumulte qui traversait son corps.

Dans cette poignée de mains, Kakashi retrouva toutes les sensations qu'il avait eu pendant ce « sauvetage », et maintenant il était certain qu'il éprouvait beaucoup plus que de la sympathie envers Iruka. Ce dernier avait du mal à réprimer le rougissement qu'il sentait monter à ses joues, alors, à contre- cœur il fut le premier à rompre le contact pour rejoindre précipitamment Naruto devant les ascenseurs.

Avant que les portes ne se referment sur eux, Iruka suivit du regard Kakashi qui s'éloignait vers l'extérieur. Il ne fit pas attention à celui de Naruto qui avait senti la tension que cette poignée de mains avaient installé entre les deux hommes et qui jura qu'avant son départ, ils seraient ensembles.

Une fois arrivé à la chambre de Naruto, Iruka ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Sasuke tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil en train de lire son roman. Il s'empressa donc de leur fausser compagnie pour les laisser entre eux mais aussi, et surtout, pour éviter les questions qui trottaient dans la tête de Naruto au sujet d'un certain aide-soignant aux cheveux argentés.

_ _ _ _

Iruka avait fait un détour par la cafétéria ,pour y prendre un café qui lui permettrait de se calmer, avant de se rendre au parking récupérer sa voiture. Il sirotait tranquillement son café en jouant machinalement avec son trousseau de clefs lorsqu'il arriva près de son véhicule. Soudain, un homme surgit et lui mit une lame sous la gorge. Il lui criait de lui donner son argent sinon il était mort. Iruka essaya de le raisonner mais tout ce qu'il reçut de son agresseur fut un coup de genou dans le ventre qui lui fit lâcher son gobelet alors qu'un cri de douleur résonna dans l'espace clos du parking. Au vu de ce qu'il aperçut, Iruka se douta que son agresseur était un junkie en manque et se résigna à lui donner son porte-feuille, il tenait plus à la vie qu'à quelques malheureux yens. Mais le drogué n'étant pas satisfait du peu d'argent que le professeur venait de lui donner lança un regard assassin à sa victime.

La dernière chose que Iruka vit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut la lame brillante qui s'abattit sur lui.

_ _ _ _

« Merde, je sais plus où est ma voiture, quel crétin! » pensa Kakashi qui tournait en rond dans le parking. Il s'était perdu dans l'analyse des sensations que le contact avec Iruka avait fait naitre en lui À force de tergiverser, il était réduit à fouiller le parking pour retrouver sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon ne le percute violemment avant de repartir comme si le Diable le poursuivait.

Kakashi stoppa tout mouvement pour retenir le dératé quand son regard se porta sur le couteau ensanglanté qu'il tenait à la main. Il inspecta le sol où une trace de gouttes de sang s'était formée. Du bout des doigts il toucha une des gouttes pour se rendre compte que le sang était plus que frais et donc que la victime ne devait pas être loin. D'un pas rapide il remonta la trace jusqu'à une voiture noire auprès de laquelle un corps était étendu. Tout ce que vit Kakashi fut un gobelet de café dont le contenu noirâtre formait une trainée sur le sol qui rejoignait une autre, de couleur vermeille représentative du liquide vital qui s'écoulait de la victime.

Lorsqu'il eut contourné le véhicule qui lui masquait partiellement le corps, Kakashi sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre quelques secondes quand il découvrit l'identité de la victime.

_ Iruka!!. S'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur le corps allongé du professeur.

Méthodiquement, il lui prit le pouls et fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit les pulsations sous ses doigts tremblants. Il examina le corps pour voir où se trouvait la blessure qui avait laissée tant de sang s'échapper et c'est au niveau de l'avant bras qu'il la trouva. Une profonde coupure avait entaillé le poignet et remontait vers le coude. Kakashi fit rapidement un point de compression afin de stopper l'hémorragie avec la cravate déjà dénouée, heureusement, de Iruka. Après ces rapides premiers soins, il s'empara du corps toujours inconscient du professeur en le maintenant sur son dos et fila en direction des Urgences.

_ _ _ _

Sasuke avait plaqué Naruto contre le mur,ses mains caressaient la peau chaudes de son blond sous son T-shirt alors qu'il ravageait son cou de petits mordillements au niveau de la jugulaire. Il aimait sentir frissonner de plaisirs Naruto lorsqu'il venait titiller ses tétons durcis et que leurs virilités se frottaient l'une à l'autre voulant passer le barrage vestimentaire qui les empêchaient de se rejoindre.

Sasuke remonta vers la bouche entrouverte de Naruto où il s'appliqua à lécher langoureusement les lèvres rougies par ses précédents baisers avant de pénétrer l'antre chaud et humide où sa langue retrouva sa meilleur amie pour repartir dans une danse effrénée qui laissa les deux jeunes hommes à bout de souffle .

Naruto avait glissé ses mains sous le tissus du pantalon de Sasuke et s'amusait à malaxer les petites fesses rebondies de son amants tandis qu'il sentait leurs sexes se tendre de plus en plus.

Depuis le départ de Iruka , ils avaient commencé leur danse sensuel et maintenant Naruto en voulait plus. Il voulait que Sasuke le prenne, alors il commença à déboutonner le jean's de son brun, faisant sauter un à un les remparts qui le maintenait éloigner de lui.

Malheureusement pour lui,le son stressant du bippeur du médecin retentit dans la pièce, l'arrêtant dans son effeuillage alors que Sasuke se décolla de ses lèvres.

Naruto laissa Sasuke s'éloigner de lui dans un sourire.

_ Le devoir t'appelle, ne fais pas attendre tes collègues . Sasu-chan .

_ Je reviens finir ce que l'on a commencé dès que j'ai fini la bas. Naru-chan.

_Mets tout ton cœur à sauver la personne pour qui ils t'ont appelé. On verra plus tard pour le reste.

Naruto s'empara des lèvres de Sasuke avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre après avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Leur excitation commune était retombée comme un soufflet sorti trop tôt du four grâce au son perturbant du bippeur rappelant au médecin ses priorités et que Naruto avait renforcé lorsqu'il avait refusé un dernier baiser à son amant pour la route.

_ _ _ _

Sasuke arriva rapidement aux Urgences où on lui expliqua que la victime avait eu les veines du poignet tranchées ,que l'hémorragie avait pu être stoppée et que sa présence s'était imposée lorsqu'une chirurgie réparatrice était nécessaire puisque les tendons avaient été sectionnés.

Le jeune médecin se dépêcha de se rendre auprès de son patient mais stoppa net lorsqu'il se retrouva devant Iruka , allongé sur le lit recouvert d'un drap jusqu'au nombril tandis que courait un profonde entaille sur le bras droit de l'homme. Les infirmiers qui continuaient de nettoyer la plaie se retournèrent vers Sasuke lui disant que le patient était prêt pour l'intervention. Il se ressaisit rapidement et se prépara mentalement à l'opération.

L'horloge indiquait 3h du matin lorsque Sasuke sortit du bloc, complètement vidé par l'intervention qu'il venait de pratiquer. Mais il était heureux qu'aucunes complications ne se soient présentées , et il avait mis tout son cœur comme lui avait demandé Naruto ,et ce ,encore plus puisqu'il s'agissait de Iruka.

Un gobelet de café se positionna dans son champ de vision et il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Kakashi en était l'auteur.

Sasuke demanda ce qui c'était passé pour mettre le professeur dans cet état. Lentement Kakashi lui raconta l'agression et son arrivée qui si elle n'avait pas été rapide aurait pu être fatale à Iruka.

Devant l'inquiétude de l'aide-soignant, Sasuke le rassura en lui disant que les lésions avaient pu toutes être réparées et qu'aucunes séquelles ne seraient à déplorer à part une longue immobilisation du poignet jusqu'à ce que les tendons se reconstruisent entièrement autour des « coutures » qu'il avait fait. Cette révélation sembla enlever un peu l'inquiétude que l'on pouvait deviner sous le masque de Kakashi et Sasuke partit vers les douches pour se changer.

Après cette douche qui le revigora, Sasuke partit à la cafétéria manger un morceau avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Naruto. Il n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui alors qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le soleil ne revienne inonder de ses rayons Suna.

Sasuke rentra d'un pas silencieux dans la pièce, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre qui y régnait lorsqu'il referma la porter sur lui. Le silence était maître en ces lieux, seule la respiration calme et régulière de Naruto lui parvint aux oreilles, le renseignant sur le fait qu'il dormait à poings fermés.

La lune éclaira le jeune homme endormi lorsqu'elle s'échappa d'un nuage. La lueur nocturne donnait à Naruto des reflets blancs qui le faisait paraître tel un ange aux yeux de Sasuke. Son Ange, pensa-t-il fortement au moment où il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son blond endormi qui s'était enroulé dans le drap blanc, comme un nouveau-né dans son lange, laissant à la vue de Sasuke la peau ambrée de son torse que dévoilait la chemise entrouverte de son pyjama.

Il contempla un moment le corps endormi puis prit la couverture qui trainait au pied du lit et s'installa sur le fauteuil pour essayer de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre son service. À force de s'endormir dedans, son dos ne le faisait plus souffrir au réveil.

Sasuke s'endormit alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube blanchissaient déjà l'horizon.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer chez lui. Après le départ de Sasuke, Kakashi était resté au chevet de Iruka qui avait été transporté dans une chambre de réveil aux Urgences, à sa sortie du bloc.

L'agression du professeur avait déclenché chez Kakashi un besoin de sentir la présence du jeune homme auprès de lui. Tout comme Sasuke auprès de Naruto, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et se saisit de son petit bouquin orange dont il ne séparait jamais.

Kakashi essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais il ne pouvait chasser de sa mémoire l'image du corps inerte, couvert de sang, de Iruka lorsqu'il avait trouvé au parking. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait une main de fer enserrer sa poitrine alors que les battements de son cœur s'emballait.

Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le perturber à ce point. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de s'attacher à quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était là, endormi dans ce lit d'hôpital, avec un bras recouvert de bandages et des fils reliés à des machines qui lui parcouraient le corps.

C'est toujours au moment où l'on risque de perdre une personne que l'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'elle a pour nous.

Délaissant sa lecture, Kakashi contempla un instant le visage endormi de Iruka, faisant glisser son regard des longs cheveux châtains qui étaient détacher, donnant un air plus féminin au visage du professeur, renforçant son côté fragile mais que la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage venait contredire, pour s'arrêter sur les lèvres fines et bien dessinées qui étaient marquées par un rictus de douleur.

Le pincement que ressentit Kakashi au fond de lui tout en les fixant, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Iruka.

Avec la ferme intention au fond de lui-même que, dès que Iruka reprendrait connaissance, il lui dirait à quel point il compte pour lui, Kakashi repartit dans la lecture de son bouquin.

En espérant ne pas se faire jeter par le maladroit professeur.

_ _ _ _

_ _ _

_ _

Naru: t'as retrouvé l'inspiration!

Moi: si on veut mais maintenant çà se complique.

Sasu: en attendant, elle est où la piscine?

Moi: c'est pas possible tu pense qu'à çà.

Sasu: hmn.

Iruka( rougissant en lisant un paquet de feuilles): t'inquiète pas.

Moi: rends moi çà, c'est pas possible il faut toujours qu'un d'entre vous lise mes brouillons.

Kyuu-chan arrive par derrière et fait peur à Iruka qui laisse s'envoler le script par la fenêtre. Tous avec de gros yeux regardent les pauvres petits papiers s'éloigner dans le ciel.

Moi: c'est malin.

Naru, Sasu, Iruka, Kyuu-chan:c'est pas grave ,regarde Kakashi est déjà en train de les rattraper!


	11. Chapter 11

Comme mû par la même volonté, Naruto et Iruka ouvrirent leurs yeux au même moment.

Bien sûr, leurs réactions furent en parfait désaccord lorsque d'un côté, Iruka s'aperçut qu'il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital avec un bras qui le brûlait littéralement, la panique se lut sur son visage. Quant à Naruto, il était plus serein lorsqu'il porta son regard sur Sasuke qui dormait sur le fauteuil voisin de son lit, la couverture reposant sur ses jambes repliées contre lui.

Naruto se demanda comment il arrivait à dormir dans cette position: on aurait dit un contorsionniste coincé dans une boite bien trop petite pour l'accueillir. Cette pensée le fit sourire mais il se contenta d'observer en silence son amant qui lui semblait encore plus beau lorsque son visage portait le masque calme du sommeil.

Pour Iruka, les choses n'étaient pas aussi rose que pour Naruto. Il sentait l'angoisse l'envelopper quand les souvenirs de l'agression refirent surface. Le seul point qui le calmait un tant soit peu c'était d'être vivant. Quand Iruka avait vu la lame meurtrière sur lui, il avait placé par réflex ses bras entre lui et elle mais il s'était évanoui presque au même moment où le coup l'atteignait. L'agresseur avait dû prendre la fuite en le voyant inconscient et baignant dans le sang. La vision de son corps inerte et ensanglanté fit frissonner Iruka qui se mit automatiquement dans une position fœtale,tout en fixant son bras bandé du coude jusqu'à la première phalange. De son autre main , il palpa les bandages qui recouvraient son avant bras, sentant la coupure qui lui produisait cette brûlure qui le parcourait. Elle courait sur tout son intérieur du bras mais un bandage plus épais recouvrait son poignet.

Iruka commença à trembler lorsqu'il voulut remuer ses doigts qui refusèrent tout mouvement.

_Vos doigts sont encore engourdis par les anesthésiants. Dit une voix derrière lui.

Le professeur sursauta et s'assit vivement dans son lit en se retournant vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Rien qu'en l'apercevant, Iruka ne put empêcher une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir quand il aperçut Kakashi qui le regardait, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, le visage à demi dissimulé par son bouquin orange.

_Kakashi? Bafouilla-t-il.

_ Enfin réveillé, Iruka?votre blessure est assez grave mais Sasuke a fait du bon boulot je pense. Commença l'aide-soignant tout en fixant Iruka .

_K...? hésita Iruka mais il ne put continuer sa phrase que Kakashi reprenait en se levant.

_ Je vous ai trouvé dans le parking juste après votre agression. Vous étiez en train de vous vider de votre sang, je vous ai conduit aux Urgences où Sasuke s'est occupé de votre bras. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles trop graves selon lui. Mais puisque vous êtes réveillé je vais aller le prévenir, il sera sûrement plus apte que moi pour vous donner plus de détails sur votre blessure.

Sans laisser de temps à Iruka de dire quoi que ce soit, Kakashi quitta la pièce pour se diriger à l'étage de la chambre de Naruto où, il le savait,il trouverait Sasuke.

Il était parti comme un voleur, laissant Iruka interdit face à ce qui venait de se passer. Si il avait agi ainsi c'était pour ne pas sauter sur le pauvre professeur qui lui était apparu complètement perdu à son réveil.

Kakashi avait peut-être décidé de se déclarer à Iruka mais il considérait que le moment n'était pas approprié et qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de se remettre du choc.

_ _ _

À force d'observer son brun endormi, Naruto flottait dans une douce torpeur quand Kakashi pénétra dans la chambre. À moitié endormi, il vit l'aide-soignant se diriger vers Sasuke pour le secouer doucement afin de le réveiller tout en lui disant des « il est réveillé » qui eurent plus d'effet que les secousses.

Sasuke, bien réveillé se saisit de sa blouse qu'il avait déposée au pied du lit de Naruto et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre quand il se retourna vers Kakashi qui le suivait.

_ Restez avec Naruto, Kakashi. Un de nous deux doit lui dire ce qui vient d'arriver à Iruka. Comme vous étiez plus présent que moi, vous saurez mieux lui expliquer. Murmura-t-il tout en observant le corps endormi de son blond avant de quitter la pièce.

Kakashi fixa un moment la porte refermée sur Sasuke avant de se retourner vers le lit de Naruto.

Son regard s'agrandit en voyant le jeune homme redressé dans son lit, parfaitement réveillé et le fusillant du regard, avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qui se passait avec Iruka d'un ton excluant tout refus de sa part.

Fatigué, l'aide-soignant s'installa dans le fauteuil délaissé par Sasuke puis commença son récit.

Il raconta tout dans les moindres détails à un Naruto qui bouillait de rage envers celui qui avait fait du mal à son « grand frère ».

La seule chose que Kakashi lui cacha, fut sa prise de conscience pour ses sentiments vis à vis de Iruka.

_ _ _

Sasuke sortit de la chambre de Naruto, tout en baillant, les pans de sa blouse ouverte flottant derrière lui à chacun de ses pas. Il s'engouffra dans un ascenseur sans même saluer les personnes qu'il croisa.

Il arriva vite aux Urgences pour se rendre auprès d'Iruka qui était toujours perdu dans ses pensés depuis le départ de Kakashi.

Sasuke le tira de ses rêveries lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, faisant grincer la porte sur ses gonds.

_Bonjour Iruka-senseï. Je suis content de vous voir réveillé. Salua Sasuke dans un micro sourire tout en reprenant son rôle de médecin.

_ Sasuke, bonjour. Est ce que Naruto est au courant pour moi? Demanda simplement Iruka.

_Kakashi est actuellement en train de le faire puisqu'il était là depuis le début, il était le mieux placé pour le mettre au courant. Passons. Puis-je voir votre bras, s'il vous plait?

Iruka ne posa plus de question et se laissa examiner par le jeune médecin. Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand il sentit des fourmillements dans la main et interrogea Sasuke.

_L'homme qui vous a agressé a entaillé profondément votre poignet. L'hémorragie a été vite stoppée grâce à l'intervention de Kakashi. Mais vos tendons ont été sectionnés et j'ai dû les « recoudre ». pour l'instant, votre main reste insensible par endroit à cause des anesthésiants mais aussi à cause de l'irritation que votre nerf médian a subi pendant l'opération. Il vous faudra attendre deux trois jours avant de retrouver pleinement les sensations dans votre main.

_ Je crois que je vais me retrouver au repos forcé. Dit Iruka dans un soupir.

_ Pour votre travail, oui. Mais vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès ce soir. Votre état ne nécessite pas d'hospitalisation. Et je ne serai pas sans vous voir auprès de Naruto pendant vos visites qui me permettront de vous ausculter.

_ Vous avez raison.

Sasuke sourit encore à Iruka et commença à partir mais ce dernier le rappela.

_Sasuke?n'oubliez pas de parler à Naruto de votre départ. Il a surpris une conversation entre Tsunade et Sakura où il était question de son retour à Konoha. Parlez lui le plus vite possible. En sachant que vous vous retrouverez là bas, la séparation lui sera plus facile à vivre. De plus, n'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui partirez le premier.

_J'avais prévu de le faire aujourd'hui. Et je pense qu'avec la nuit que je viens de passer, Tsunade pourra me laisser mon week-end...

_... et au fait, n'oubliez pas que vous avez un ange gardien près de vous, Iruka. Ne le laissez pas s'envoler. Dit Sasuke avant de partir.

Un ange gardien? Iruka se surprit à penser tout de suite à Kakashi. N'était ce pas lui qui l'avait secouru dans le parking et qui l'avait veillé jusqu'à son réveil?

Iruka secoua vivement la tête pour chasser le visage de Kakashi de ses pensées. Tout n'était qu'amitié entre eux et il ne se sentait pas le courage de voir plus loin.

Sur ce, il se recala dans son lit et finit par s'endormir.

_ _ _ _

Naruto observait Kakashi qui restait muet depuis la fin de son récit. Il observa le peu de visage qui lui était permis d'apercevoir sous le masque que l'aide-soignant portait. Mais il remarqua bien l'œil rougi et cerné qui scrutait un point invisible devant lui afin de masquer l'inquiétude qu'il portait sur Iruka .

_ Kakashi? L'interpella Naruto.

_Hum;quoi? Répondit-il.

_ Tu es resté avec Iruka toute la nuit, n'est ce pas?

_ À part au bloc, oui. Pourquoi?

_Quand vas tu lui dire?

_Dire quoi, Naruto? Demanda Kakashi, fixant le blond qui le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ce que tu ressens pour Iruka. Ne vas pas me dire que çà ne me regarde pas. J'ai bien vu comment tu recherches son contact et la poignée de mains d'hier en est une preuve de plus. Vous vous comportez comme Sasuke et moi avant que nous soyons ensemble en primant une amitié entre vous. Tu masques ton cœur comme tu masques ton visage et Iruka est pareil. Pour lui, « un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras » , il préfère rester ami avec toi plutôt que de te dire combien il t'aime de peur de perdre cette amitié.

_ Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre parler lorsqu'il sermonne un de ses élèves. Vous êtes devenu plus que des frères vous deux. Murmura Kakashi.

_ Oui, et je veux son bonheur et je suis sûr que tu sauras le rendre heureux puisque maintenant je sais que tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime. Dis lui avant que ce soit trop tard.

Kakashi fit un sourire masqué à Naruto qui le devina. Oui il aimait Iruka et les paroles de Naruto venaient de balayer les derniers doute qu'il avait . Doucement il se leva et prit congés du blond pour reparti auprès de celui qui venait de lui voler son cœur.

_ _ _ _

Après le départ de Kakashi, Naruto se décida à prendre une douche. Il se saisit de la paire de béquilles apposée à son lit, et d'un pas trainant pénétra dans le cabinet de toilettes. Encore une fois, il put constater que sa jambe ne le faisait plus souffrir mais son genou ne se pliait pas comme il le voulait. Même si les séances de piscine lui avait semblé bénéfique, elle n'était là que pour masquer aux autres qu'il n'y avait pas d'améliorations. En somme, Naruto mentait lorsqu'il disait que sa jambe le portait et qu'il se sentait de mieux en mieux.

Peut être qu'à Konoha, il y aura du changement. Lorsqu'il avait entendu parlé Tsunade, le centre de réadaptation lui avait paru plus adéquate que les exercices qu'il faisait ici mais rien que de penser à son départ, il sentit son cœur se serrer et le visage de Sasuke s'imposa à lui.

Augmentant le débit de l'eau froide de la douche, il essaya de se concentrer pour trouver le moyen de parler avec lui mais il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler. Les prochains jours allaient être décisifs.

Une fois douché, Naruto s'habilla d'un jean's sombre et d'un T-shirt orange sans manches. Il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre l'attèle qu'il avait balancé sous son lit depuis la veille puis chaussa ses Converses noires puis s'installa sur son lit en attendant le retour de Sasuke.

Une heure! Cela faisait une heure que Kakashi était parti et Naruto n'avait pas vu réapparaitre Sasuke et malgré le petit-déjeuner qu'on venait de lui apporter, il avait l'estomac serré au point de ne pouvoir y toucher. Il hésitait encore entre attendre le retour de son brun ou filer voir Iruka. Mais la seconde possibilité était à exclure puisqu'il avait demandé à Kakashi de rester auprès de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. C'est donc résigné que Naruto attendit Sasuke avec toute la patience qu'il possédait et elle était bien mince puisque, plus d'une fois,il se levait avant de se rassoir en soupirant, résistant à l'envie de partir aux Urgences.

Heureusement Sasuke fit son apparition au moment où la patience de Naruto venait d'atteindre ses limites. Le docteur n'avait pas refermé la porte que déjà le petit blond l'assaillait de questions à propos de l'état de santé d'Iruka.

Posément, Sasuke y répondit tout en prenant Naruto dans ses bras avec douceur. Cette étreinte calma la boule de nerfs qui venait de l'accueillir et dont les lèvres goutaient avec délicatesse la peau opaline de son cou à la première occasion.

Bien vite leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour partager un baiser dans lequel chacun faisait passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre. Les langues se faisaient coquines alors que les mains glissaient doucement sous les vêtements pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amants.

Sasuke avait délaissé les lèvres de Naruto pour venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille, son nez humant le doux parfum d'agrumes que dégageait la chevelure blonde qui lui faisait un effet fou tout comme les frissons de plaisirs qu'il sentait sous ses doigts qui s'égaraient sur le torse ambré de son ange. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imprégner de cette odeur à chaque fois qu'il lui était possible de le tenir dans ses bras.

Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de devoir se priver du contact du corps qui se lovait contre lui. Ce qui le fit renforcer son étreint alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans les cheveux soyeux, voulant se noyer dans leur douceur et le parfum enivrant qu'ils dégageaient.

Naruto n'était pas mieux. Collé au torse de Sasuke, il avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise du médecin pour toute la douceur de la peau de porcelaine de son amant. Dans l'instant, il aurait voulu aller à la piscine, seul lieu où ils se réservaient le droit à des ébats plus fusionnels. Il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver sur une île déserte, loin de Tsunade, de Sakura et même de cette infirmière blonde, Ino se souvenait-il qui était la pire des trois,qui surgissaient toujours au moment où ils avaient besoin de plus d'intimité.

Lentement, il se lova contre Sasuke, se gorgeant de sa chaleur et de son odeur comme une plante se gorgeant d'eau sous une pluie salvatrice après une période de sécheresse.

Ils étaient toujours enlacés lorsque Tsunade rentra dans la chambre,sans s'annoncer évidemment.

Sasuke sentit Naruto trembler d'énervement à cette arrivée mais renforça sa prise lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement de recul de la part de son blond qui leva son visage vers lui. Il lui fit un sourire qui le calma un peu avant de l'embrasser, aucunement gêné par la présence de Tsunade qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis Sasuke se recula de Naruto et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle.

Tsunade sourit face à la mine boudeuse qu'affichait Naruto tandis que Sasuke était égal à lui-même,hautain mais elle remarqua le côté possessif envers son petit-fils qu'il marquait par la prise de son bras autour de la taille de Naruto.

Elle repensa à l'entrevue qui avait eu lieu quand Sasuke lui avait fait son rapport sur l'agression d'Iruka et où, il lui avait demandé des jours de congés pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à Naruto de son départ et le tableau qui s'affichait devant elle lui montrait à quel point il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, entre eux, pour discuter calmement de leur prochaine séparation.

_ _ _ _

Kakashi regardait Iruka dormir depuis qu'il était revenu dans la pièce. Malgré les paroles échangées avec Naruto, il avait du mal à ne pas douter et essayait de trouver les bons mots pour se déclarer au professeur.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas les deux yeux noisette qui le regardaient et du rosissement qui grandissait sur les joues de leur propriétaire.

C'est l'arrivée de Sakura qui fit se rencontrer leurs regards avant de se détourner vers l'infirmière.

_ Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Annonça-t-elle à Iruka qui se redressait doucement.

_ Je vais pouvoir retrouver mon lit qui est moins dur que celui-là. Dit-il lorsqu'il sentit sa colonne craquer dans son étirement.

_ C'est sûr que c'est pas le grand luxe ici. Par contre j'espère que vous avez un chauffeur car il vous sera impossible de conduire avant un bon moment,et de porter aussi.

_Ne vous inquètez pas Sakura, je vais prendre un tax..

_ Je le raccompagne. Coupa Kakashi en ne laissant pas le temps à Iruka de finir sa phrase.

Iruka se tourna vers lui tandis que Sakura lui remettait une ordonnance ainsi que des boites de comprimés ainsi que la feuille de sortie.

_ Je vous laisse vous préparer alors,je vais prévenir Naruto que vous partez avec Kakashi, cela va le rassurer. Dit Sakura avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

_ _ _ _

Iruka s'assit sur le petit muret bordant l'entrée principale de l'hôpital. Il sentait un mal de crane monter et en plus il avait encore envie de dormir. La chaleur lourde de cette fin d'après-midi n'arrangeait rien, faisant regretter au professeur d'avoir accepté quand Sakura lui avait dit qu'il pouvait partir. Son poignet le brûlait au travers des pansements et les élancements qui l'accompagnaient lui donnaient des nausées. Il ferma les yeux, laissant une brise douce venir caresser son visage.

Une main ferme sur son épaulele fit sursauter alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux. En moins d'une minute, Iruka avait réussi à s'endormir. Difficilement, il identifia le propriétaire de la main qui était restée sur son épaule.

Kakashi fixait d'un regard interrogateur Iruka qui avait du mal à rester éveillé. Il s'empressa de le mener jusqu'à sa voiture, qu'il avait récupérer au parking, à quelques mètres de là.

L'aide-soignant soutint du mieux qu'il put Iruka qui à peine installé referma les yeux tout en se tenant le bras meurtri.

Kakashi s'intégra à la circulation et se dirigea vers la demeure du professeur. Il avait bien fait de lui demander son adresse avant de sortir de l'hôpital.

L'heure de pointe fit durer le trajet pendant lequel Kakashi mit la climatisation pour rafraichir l'habitacle du véhicule. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin au domicile du professeur qui s'était quelque peu réveillé pendant le parcourt.

Kakashi accompagna Iruka jusqu'à son palier qui se laissa aller contre lui, ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir. Il fut obligé de l'entrainer jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement sinon le professeur risquait de tomber endormi devant sa porte.

Une fois assis sur le divan, Iruka se sentit légèrement mieux. De plus, la fraicheur qui régnait dans le salon le réveilla aussi. Il observa Kakashi qui parcourait du regard son salon puis lui demanda si il voulait boire quelque chose.

_ Vous devez être fatigué. Je vais vous laisser ce serait préférable. Répondit l'aide- soignant en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Iruka le regarda s'éloigner ,son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit sa main posée sur le loquet et sans réfléchir il se leva et parcourut la distance qui les séparait assez rapidement vu l'état de fatigue qui l'enveloppait et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kakashi qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte. C'est dans un murmure qu'il lui demanda de rester avec lui.

« Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. »

Le cœur de Kakashi menaçait de défoncer sa cage thoracique tellement il battait rien qu'à l'entente de ces quelques mots tandis que son corps se gorgeait de la chaleur qui émanait de l'étreinte qu'exerçait Iruka. Doucement, il se retourna pour lui faire face et il sentit Iruka se blottir instinctivement contre son torse. À son tour, il déposa ses bras autour de la taille fine du professeur, d'abord hésitant avant de renforcer lui-même l'étreinte.

Kakashi sentait le souffle chaud d'Iruka traverser son T-shirt en savourant toutes les sensations que cela faisait naitre en lui, laissant ses mains caresser tendrement le dos du professeur avant que l'une ne le délaisse pour venir s'enfouir dans la chevelure châtain qui se retrouva libérée de l'élastique qui l'attachait, appréciant le toucher soyeux sous ses doigts.

Iruka releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit un doigt retracer la ligne rosée de sa cicatrice dans un geste doux . Il plongea son regard dans celui, masqué de Kakashi. Mais ce masque le dérangeait alors, lentement, il le fit glisser d'une main tremblante en effleurant la joue imberbe sans rompre le contact visuel avec Kakashi, observant le moindre signe qui lui montrerait qu'il ne devrait peut-être ne pas continuer mais il n'en vit aucun.

Iruka fixa la bouche finement dessinée qui venait d'être dévoilée et du bout des doigts en suivit le contour avant de les enfouir dans les cheveux argentés de l'aide-soignant.

Kakashi sentait une chaleur l'envahir mais il hésitait encore de peur de brusquer l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras même si c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Il se sentait scanner par les yeux noisette d'Iruka, fouiller au plus profond de son âme par ce regard qui semblait le supplier de lui répondre favorablement. Son corps frissonna à cet appel, mais ce fut Iruka qui décida pour lui en déposant ses lèvre sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

Un baiser chaste , mais la poigne avec laquelle Iruka maintenait Kakashi contre lui témoignait de sa volonté de ne pas vouloir se séparer de lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit la langue du professeur lécher ses lèvres comme une caresse, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le gouter et entrouvrit la bouche pour venir, lui aussi, caresser les lèvres d'Iruka.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent en chemin,d'abord hésitantes, elles se firent timides, se réfugiant chacune dans leur repère avant de se rencontrer à nouveau dans un ballet envoutant où elles se jouaient l'une de l'autre dans un baiser fougueux.

Iruka s'imposa face à Kakashi qui répondait à son étreinte en faisant pression dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser qui les laissa essoufflés.

Le visage rougi de plaisir qu'affichait Kakashi confirma à Iruka qu'il avait eu raison d'être entreprenant pour une fois. Il reprit possession des lèvres de Kakashi, se collant à lui de tout son poids, pour partager un baiser des plus sensuels.

Emporté par Iruka, Kakashi se retrouva appuyé contre la porte d'entrée tandis que les mains avides de celui qui ravageait sa bouche se glissaient sous son haut pour retracer de leurs doigts ses abdominaux bien dessinés qui s'y cachaient. D'où lui venait cette énergie dans ses caresses qui faisaient frissonner son corps en entier, répandant une extrême chaleur au plus profond de son être, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir cinq minutes plus tôt?

Kakashi ne s'interrogea pas longtemps avant de faire subir le même traitement à Iruka, le sentant vibrer sous ses doigts, lui montrant qu'il était bien vivant, chassant ainsi de son esprit l'image d'un corps ensanglanté, inerte dans un parking. Dans un baiser langoureux où il prit le temps d'explorer la bouche d'Iruka, sa langue s'enroulant, luttant contre la sienne, Kakashi reprit le contrôle de leur étreinte, appréciant les petits gémissements de plaisir qui provenait du professeur mais si il faisait pareil, sans s'en rendre compte.

Iruka se laissa gouter par Kakashi,fondant dans ses bras qui l'enlaçaient si puissamment. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et ses jambes commençaient à ne plus le porter alors il s'agrippa au cou de Kakashi dont les lèvres partaient dévorer son cou, y déposant des baisers qui laissaient de petites rougeurs sur sa peau halée. Il enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Kakashi quand il sentit la fatigue revenir au galop et s'insinuer dans tout son corps malgré l'euphorie qui le possédait. Il s'accrocha encore plus au cou de l'aide-soignant lorsqu'il se sentit soulever par ce dernier qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse.

D'un geste fatigué, Iruka se retourna vers Kakashi qui l'observait doucement avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre avant de plonger endormi,le nez enfoui dans le cou opalin et en renforçant sa prise sur les épaules musclées de son porteur qui déposait sa bouche contre sa tempe dans un geste tendre.

Kakashi se dirigea vers la chambre d'Iruka qui dormait désormais. Dix secondes et il était déjà aux pays des songes.

Doucement, il le déposa sur le lit, l'allongeant en prenant soin du bras meurtri en le déposant sur la poitrine de l'endormi avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture.

Il contempla le visage paisible d'Iruka, replaçant quelques mèches tombées sur son nez, le privant de la vue qu'il avait sur la fine cicatrice qu'il redessina de ses doigts avant de l'embrasser, ce qui fit lâcher à Iruka un soupir d'aise.

Kakashi quitta la chambre après un denier regard vers Iruka, le cœur battant et heureux.

_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _

_ _

**d_ésolée pour ce grand temps d'attente à tous mes lecteurs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si personnellement je le trouve gnan gnan._**

_**Les persos: pour nous çà va on ne souffre pas trop mais c'est sûrement éphémère de la part d'Otllen-sama. N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher pour dire ce que vous en penser.**_

_**Kyuu-chan:je sens que je vais bientôt me régaler.**_

_**Nell-chan:les ténèbres approchent...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto &Cie ne m'appartiennent pas . Comme toujours et pour l'éternité, ils sont a Kishimoto-sama.**

**!!Attention!! Présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre. Que ceux qui ne supportent pas l'amour entre hommes passent leur chemin.**

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre due aux stores qui laissaient filtrer la lumière orangée en cette fin d'après-midi.

S'étirant doucement sous la couverture qui le recouvrait, Iruka ouvrit les yeux, appréciant la lumière tamisée qui n'agressait pas ses pauvres rétines. Sortant lentement de son état léthargique, il se ressitua dans l'espace et le temps. Une chambre: la sienne au vu du bureau qui trônait sous la fenêtre et qui disparaissait sous une montagne de livres et de dossiers d'où des feuilles en ressortaient. Son dos lui rappela aussi qu'il se trouvait dans son propre lit, lui étant reconnaissant pour son moelleux qu'il apprécia en s'y enfonçant, effaçant le souvenir de la nuit passée dans un lit d'hôpital plus dur que de la pierre.

Dans un soupir, Iruka referma les yeux avant de les ouvrir encore plus vite. Il était dans sa chambre, son lit. Bien. Il s'était ressitué dans l'espace mais le temps venait de lui revenir. Il était sorti de l'hôpital, raccompagné par Kakashi.

À la pensée de cet homme, les souvenirs de ses actes vis à vis de lui refirent surface également.

Comment avait-il pu lui sauter dessus comme çà? Jamais, il n'avait été entreprenant avec ses amants et là, il l'avait carrément noyé sous ses baisers. À leurs souvenirs, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ressentant encore le contact doux de celles de Kakashi tandis que sa mémoire olfactive lui renvoyait l'odeur de son corps, un parfum léger, doux mélange de champs de blé fraichement coupés dans une nuit d'été et de sable chaud. Il se rappela aussi la chaleur avec laquelle Kakashi avait répondu à ses baisers et son corps se souvenait encore des caresses qu'il avait reçu.

Il avait sauté au cou de Kakashi et celui-ci avait répondu à ses baisers.

Pourquoi alors cette angoisse au fond de lui maintenant qu'il était seul, allongé dans son lit et le silence qui s'imposait dans la pièce, tout comme dans la pièce d'à côté et qui lui prouvait qu'il était seul dans son appartement.

Un voile de tristesse se déposa sur les yeux noisette d'Iruka, leur faisant perdre un peu l'éclat doré qui les éclairait.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Il fallait être fou pour croire qu'un Apollon comme Kakashi puisse s'éprendre d'un gars aussi banal que lui.

Iruka sentait la honte l'envahir et il sentait son cœur se serrer, emprisonné par une main invisible dont le propriétaire lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un être sans importance, d'une banalité à mourir, le mortifiant encore plus. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enserrant ses bras contre sa poitrine, faisant fi de la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras meurtri, faisant remonter la brûlure qui le déchirait. Silencieusement, il se mit à sangloter, laissant les larmes s'échapper, se rendant compte que par ses actes,il venait de détruire l'amitié qu'il avait eu du mal à instaurer entre lui et Kakashi qui maintenant, même si il ne l'avait pas repoussé, ne devait avoir que pour seule envie de s'éloigner de lui.

Un cri plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge,et comme un animal blessé il se roula sur lui même, resserrant l'étreint autour de ses bras tandis que ses sanglots devenus incontrôlable rendaient sa respiration difficile.

_ _ _

Kakashi sursauta, les sens en alerte. Un cri venait de déchirer le silence qu'il avait laissé s'installer dans l'appartement après avoir couché Iruka. Il se redressa du sofa dans lequel il s'était assoupi puis se leva, étirant ses muscles endormis avant de se diriger vers la chambre du professeur.

Sans bruit, il en poussa la porte et s'approcha du lit où il voyait la boule que formait le corps d'Iruka sous la couverture se contracter tandis que les sanglots qui se répercutaient au travers de la pièce lui transperçaient le cœur.

Il se précipita auprès d'Iruka dont le visage était inondé de larmes, les joues rougies tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient pour essayer d'apporter l'air qui manquait à ses poumons. Les yeux clos, il ne remarqua la présence de Kakashi qu'au moment où il avait déjà pris son visage dans ses mains et qu'il tentait de le sortir de sa catharsis.

Essuyant les larmes qui ruisselaient des yeux d'Iruka, Kakashi souffla tendrement sur les paupières restées closes pour l'aider à reprendre une respiration plus calme, tout comme sa mère lui faisait lorsqu'il se pâmait après une crise de pleurs lorsqu'il était enfant.

Le résultat ne tarda pas à se manifester: les sanglots se calmèrent, laissant Iruka retrouver un souffle plus régulier tout en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard inquiet que lui envoyait Kakashi, mais les larmes y redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement de recul, essayant d'échapper aux mains de Kakashi qui resserra son étreinte, le privant de toute fuite et le fixant de son œil sombre

_ Calme toi Iruka! C'est moi Kakashi. Lui murmura-t-il en voyant le regard effrayé qu'il lui portait.

Il agrippa le professeur pour le coller à lui et le berça doucement tout en déposant de tendres et légers baisers sur sa tempe, en continuant de lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes.

Iruka resta amorphe, les bras ballant le long de son corps, avant de prendre conscience que c'était Kakashi qui le maintenait dans ses bras, éloignant de ses chuchotis toutes les sombres pensées qui l'avaient envahi. Il enserra de ses bras la taille de Kakashi et plongea son nez dans son cou, se gorgeant en de grandes bouffées de sa douce odeur qui l'apaisa aussitôt.

Sentant Iruka s'abandonner dans ses bras, Kakashi ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement tout en se collant encore plus à Iruka.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de son professeur maladroit pour qu'il le repousse après lui avoir sauté au cou, quelques heures plus tôt?

Il était hors de question de le laisser s'éloigner. Il avait eu assez de mal à accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et maintenant qu'il pouvait le lui dire, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Kakashi plongea ses mains dans la longue chevelure châtain et prit possession des lèvres d'Iruka sans prévenir, laissant le jeune homme surpris, tout en faisant pression sur la nuque alors que sa langue demandait, non exigeait plutôt, le passage. Iruka ne résista pas face à cette demande. Au contraire, il se laissa dévorer, gémissant de bonheur alors que leurs langues se livraient un slow acharné.

Kakashi entraina le corps d'Iruka sur le matelas, continuant d'explorer sa bouche. Il faufila une main sous son polo pour dessiner du bout de ses doigts d'étranges arabesques qui faisaient frissonner le corps haletant qu'il plaquait sous lui. De son autre main, il saisit la main d'Iruka pour entrelacer leurs doigts dans une étreinte forte. Il laissa son corps parler pour lui et montra à Iruka qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait pensé le laisser seul.

Pour lui, c'était évident que le professeur s'était vu rejeter par lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il lui montre à quel point il l'aimait et par les caresses qu'il faisait courir sur son corps il allait lui prouver. En enlaçant encore plus le corps d'Iruka, Kakashi allait s'appliquer à lui montrer tout son amour, et ce, dans les règles de l'art.

_ _ _ _

Naruto fixait l'étendue d'eau scintillante sous le derniers rayons du soleil couchant qui lui faisait face. Il s'appuya contre le torse qu'il sentait derrière lui avant de relever sa tête pour regarder le visage de Sasuke qui le surplombait. Les yeux anthracite vinrent à sa rencontre avant que les lèvres de son brun ne prennent possession des siennes.

Ils étaient assis sur la terrasse du bungalow depuis une heure maintenant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, goutant au calme que cette retraite leur donnait.

Il l'avait enfin son île déserte avec Sasuke rien que pour lui, même si les cris éloignés des enfants qui jouaient encore sur la plage lui parvenaient aux oreilles.

Lorsque Tsunade était venue interrompre le petit câlin qu'il faisait à Sasuke ce matin, à aucun moment, Naruto aurait pensé que c'était pour leur annoncer qu'elle leur accordait un week-end en amoureux dans son bungalow d'été, loin de la ruche qu'était l'hôpital.

Naruto soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Sasuke lui mordiller l'oreille avant de se rendre compte que ce week-end pourrait lui permettre d'avoir la discussion tant redoutée à propos de leur séparation. À cette pensée, il se crispa un instant avant de fondre sous les mains de Sasuke qui venait de glisser sous son T-shirt. Il se cala entre les jambes de son brun pour apprécier le contact de leurs deux corps avant de frissonner sous la brise marine qui soulevait ses cheveux.

_ Tu as froid mon Ange? Lui susurra Sasuke en plaçant ses bras autour de ses épaules tout en repartant mordiller la jugulaire de Naruto où il sentait l'augmentation du flux sanguin palpiter.

_ Un peu, et la fatigue due au voyage se fait sentir. Lui répondit Naruto en s'agrippant à ses bras.

_ On devrait rentrer. Je vais préparer le repas et toi tu vas prendre ta douche.

Sasuke arrêta son mordillage et commença à se relever tout en aidant Naruto à en faire de même. Un peu déséquilibré dans l'action, Naruto se retrouva plaqué contre Sasuke qui en profita pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de l'aider à rentrer dans le petit bungalow.

Tout comme l'avait dit Sasuke, il partit préparer le repas tandis que Naruto prenait une douche d'où il ressortit revêtu de son yukata orange,une serviette sur les épaules, puis alla s'installer sur le canapé gris du salon-cuisine où il observa Sasuke qui finissait de préparer des onogiris, pêché mignon du médecin. Il lui fit un sourire lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui tout en saisissant le plateau dans lequel il venait de déposer leur repas.

Sasuke déposa le plateau sur la table basse puis s'installa à son tour sur le canapé après avoir volé un baiser à son blond. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, épaule contre épaule, appréciant le calme qui les entourait.

_ Tes onigiris sont délicieux, Sasu-chan! Déclara Naruto en enfournant une boulette de riz avec avidité.

Sasuke lui lança un sourire de remerciement mais son regard fut attiré par un grain de riz qui était resté à la commissure des lèvres de Naruto. Sournoisement, il s'en approcha pour venir le recueillir d'un mouvement de langue qui fit sursauter son blond qui n'avait rien vu arriver.

_ Toi aussi tu es délicieux, Naru-chan. Susurra Sasuke , ce qui fit rougir Naruto.

**!!!lemon!!!**

Délaissant le repas, Naruto fondit sur la bouche entrouverte de Sasuke avec empressement, faisant jouer leurs langues, goutant le palais de l'autre où le parfum des onigiris était encore présent.

Sasuke dominait Naruto et infiltra ses mains sous le yukata légèrement ouvert dans le mouvement. Il sentit la peau dorée être parcourue de frissons sous ses caresses tandis que les gémissements de plaisirs que lâchait Naruto vibraient sous ses lèvres. Il pouvait déjà sentir le désir monter chez son blond quand il descendit une main vers son entrejambe tandis qu'il délaissait les lèvres de Naruto pour l'épaule que venait de dévoiler le yukata qu'il avait fait glisser.

Naruto faisait courir ses mains sur le dos de Sasuke, se délectant de sa douceur, tandis que la chaleur de l'excitation que lui prodiguait la caresse de la main de son brun sur son sexe se propageait dans tout son corps, faisant apparaître une fine couche de sueur sur sa peau. Il déboutonna fébrilement la chemise de Sasuke, l'envoyant balader dans le salon, avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture du pantalon. Mais Sasuke l'arrêta dans son mouvement en lui saisissant les poignets pour lui remonter les bras au dessus de la tête tandis qu'il revenait ravager sa bouche.

Sasuke relâcha sa prise sur les mains de Naruto, qui laissa ses bras retomber sur le dossier du canapé, puis tira lentement sur la ceinture du yukata qui dévoila le corps nu qu'il recouvrait. Son regard anthracite se dirigea vers l'entrejambe de Naruto qui suivit le regard de son amant. La lueur de désir qu'il y vit briller accentua la chaleur qui couvait en lui et ne put que relâcher un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit son sexe se tendre face à ce regard.

Dévoilant ses canines dans un sourire prédateur, Sasuke écarta vivement d'une main rageuse le yukata qui osait encore voiler à sa vue le sexe, ô combien dressé désormais, de son Ange. Cette vue ne fit qu'accroître également son érection qu'il sentait comprimer dans son jean's mais ne s'intéressa qu'à celle de Naruto et plongea vers elle.

Naruto crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Sasuke se refermer sur son sexe, lui prodiguant des sucions qui le faisaient se cambrer dans le canapé. Si il n'était pas déjà assis, il aurait chuté à terre, toute force ayant abandonné ses jambes. Une de ses mains se perdit dans la chevelure brune de Sasuke qui continuait de lécher,sucer et parfois mordiller son membre tandis qu'une main le comprimait dans des mouvements de va et viens. Il lui devenait douloureux tant la jouissance approchait. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir, il essaye d'éloigner Sasuke de lui mais celui-ci reprit complètement son sexe en bouche au moment même où il se sentit jouir, le corps pris de tremblements, le souffle court et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Sasuke se délecta du nectar de Naruto, recueillant la plus infime goutte avant de relever son visage rougi par le plaisir vers son blond pour fondre sur ses lèvres entrouverte et lui faire partager le goût de sa propre semence. Puis, il se mit à califourchon sur Naruto après avoir ôté le dernier vêtement qui le recouvrait, libérant son sexe comprimé qui perlait de sperme. Il n'avait pu se retenir d'éjaculer lui aussi lorsqu'il avait englouti celui de Naruto.

Encore perdu dans les méandres de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, Naruto dévorait des yeux le corps complètement nu de Sasuke qui venait de se poser sur ses jambes. Collant leurs torses tandis que Sasuke frottait son érection contre celle, renaissante, de Naruto. Il plongea dans le cou de Naruto pour y déposer sa marque, mordillant la jugulaire avant de la lécher. Il prit les bras de son blond restés inertes sur le dossier du canapé pour les enrouler autour de sa taille et donna un coup de reins qui fit lacher un gémissement à Naruto lorsqu'il sentit leurs érections se frôler alors qu'il prenait conscience de la position dans laquelle se trouvait Sasuke.

Naruto caressa lentement la peau blanche du dos de Sasuke avant de venir pétrir ses fesses rebondies qu'il fit claquer sur ses genoux, renforçant le contact entre leurs deux sexes entre leur ventre.

Sasuke encra son regard noir dans celui bleu de Naruto qui semblait l'interroger. Voulait-il vraiment qu'il le prenne? Lors de leurs précédents ébats, c'était toujours Naruto qui était pris, bien sûr la piscine n'offrait pas autant de possibilité que maintenant et le risque d'être surpris par une tierce personne les obligeaient souvent d'écourter leurs étreintes charnelles.

Et le regard qu'il lançait maintenant faisait comprendre à Naruto que c'était lui, aujourd'hui, le maître du jeu.

Naruto sentait son corps parcouru par les frissons de plaisirs que lui procuraient les baisers de Sasuke alors que les mains pales électrisaient son épiderme. Il sentait l'excitation reprendre possession de lui mais il n'osait toujours pas à faire ce que Sasuke lui demandait, par les murmures qu'il lui soufflait tout en mordillant son oreille.

Naruto se sentait troubler. Autant de plaisir pour autant de peur à faire à celui qu'il aimait ce qu'il avait déjà reçu de sa part.

Sasuke continuait d'embrasser Naruto, de se frotter contre son corps dénudé mettant en contact leurs virilités, les caressant parfois de ses mains. Il sentait l'hésitation de son amant filtrer au travers de tous les pores de sa peau embrasée par ses caresses. Il voulait ce qu'il était en train d'avancer par ces gestes. Il prit possession de la bouche de Naruto dans un baiser fougueux, endiablé tandis qu'il guidait les mains tremblantes de son amant vers son intimité où elles commencèrent à la caresser, faisant lâcher une à une les barrières invisibles qui semblaient retenir Naruto de prendre Sasuke.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts rentrer dans l'intimité de Sasuke, Naruto laissa ses sens prendre le dessus tandis que les gémissements de plaisirs de Sasuke lui faisaient perdre pied dans toutes ces sensations nouvelles. Il parcourut de ses doigts les contours de l'anneau secret de Sasuke, le caressant d'abord avant de pénétrer doucement un doitd puis deux, partant à la recherche de ce point qui, en son amant, allait le faire trembler de plaisir. Quand il y arriva, il vit le visage rougi de plaisis de Sasuke s'empourprer encore plus sous l'effet de la chaleur qui s'était propagée en lui après ce toucher.

Haletant, Sasuke posa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto tout en se positionnant pour le recevoir. Il accrocha une nouvelle fois de ses yeux anthracite, brillant de désir, les yeux bleu, quelque peu embrumés mais où la même lueur de désir était présente, de Naruto pour lui donner son accord.

Au travers de cet échange visuel, les deux amants accrochèrent leurs âmes avant que leurs corps ne soient enfin liés.

Doucement, Naruto pénétra en Sasuke, observant son visage où la moindre trace de douleur aurait pu s'afficher, laissant ses mains posées sur les hanches fines de son amant contrôler ses mouvements. Il se sentit rentrer dans l'antre chaude qui l'entoura bientôt en entier alors que la respiration erratique de Sasuke faisait croître son excitation. Une fois qu'il eut constaté que son brun ne ressentait que du plaisir à son intrusion, Naruto commença à se mouvoir, cherchant à toucher au maximum la prostate de Sasuke, ce qu'il na tarda pas à faire au vu des gémissements haletants qui résonnaient dans le salon dont l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus chaude.

Sasuke avait guidé Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en lui. Malgré la douleur qui avait accompagnée la pénétration, il fut rapidement envahi par le plaisir de sentir Naruto en son sein. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements devenus de plus en plus sonores de s'échapper de sa bouche. Il renforça sa prise sur les épaules bronzées avant de capturer les lèvres entrouvertes de Naruto pour venir mêler leurs salives lorsqu'il sentit que Naruto venait de toucher sa prostate, entrainant ainsi ce coup d'électricité qui venait de traverser son corps , accentuant également son excitation. Sasuke se déhancha au rythme de Naruto, appliquant le même à son baiser. Il voulait ressentir encore cette sensation et ne put s'empêcher d'en redemander plus, toujours plus tout en accélérant ses déhanchements et s'appuyant plus fortement sur les jambes de Naruto.

Naruto avait augmenté le rythme de ses va et viens en Sasuke après qu'il lui ait demandé, frappant sans relâche sa prostate ce qui faisait se contracter l'antre chaude de son brun autour de lui.

Les contractions de plus en plus fortes l'emportaient aux portes de la jouissance tout comme Sasuke qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Se sentir venir, Naruto prit en main le sexe de Sasuke pour l'enserrer dans un mouvement de va et viens, au même rythme de ce que ressentait le sien. Accélérant le mouvement, faisant claquer les fesses de Sasuke sur ses cuisses, Naruto finit par se libérer après un dernier coup de reins plus puissant que les autres venant encore une fois frapper la prostate de son amant qui se libéra dans sa main, le corps parcouru de soubresauts alors que ses dents emprisonnaient l' épaule halée où Sasuke avait enfoui son visage pour atténuer le cri orgasmique qui s'était échapper de sa gorge.

Sasuke était perdu dans les ardeurs de plaisirs que lui donnait Naruto, par sa main sur son sexe tout en l'envoyant vers l'orgasme à chaque coup de reins. Au moment de la jouissance, il avait mordu l'épaule bronzée de son Ange pour retenir le cri qui était monté en lui lorsqu'il se déversa entre leurs ventres alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de Naruto remplir son intimité qui se contractait encore autour de lui.

Épuisé, Naruto enlaça Sasuke après s'être retiré de lui, embrassant la nuque opaline qui lui faisait face, collant leurs corps suant de plaisir tandis que Sasuke léchait l'épaule meurtrie par ses dents où les traces rougeoyantes de la morsure commençaient à être plus que visible avant de venir prendre possession des lèvres de Naruto pour échanger un baiser doux et langoureux.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils laissèrent leur cœur reprendre un rythme calme. Sasuke recouvrit leurs corps d'un plaid de coton déposé sur le canapé où il finit par s'assoupir dans les bras de son Ange qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour le faire après lui avoir dit et redit à quel point il l'aimait.

**!!! fin du lemon !!!**

_ _ _ _

Kakashi entourait de ses bras le corps endormi d' Iruka, lové contre lui après cette nuit où chacun avait pu goûter à l'amour de l'autre. Un soupir heureux s'échappa de ses lèvres dévoilées alors que des mèches argentées venaient recouvrir son regard. Il renforça son étreinte autour de son amant en enfouissant son nez dans la longue chevelure d'où se dégageait une odeur sucrée de cannelle avant de déposer de légers baisers sur la cicatrice qui barrait le visage d'Iruka qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller sous le doux traitement que lui donnait Kakashi. Avec empressement, le jeune homme déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'argenté pour partager un baiser langoureux tout en étreignant le corps d'athléte de Kakashi. Iruka se sentait surpris par tant d'audace dans ses gestes lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer à quel point il tenait à Kakashi. Ils restèrent au lit toute la matinée, profitant de l'instant présent pour approfondir les liens qu'il venaient tout juste de créer entre eux, prouvant à l'autre qu'ils ne voulaient pas se contenter d'une seule nuit passée ensemble.

_ _ _ _

Ino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Occupée à préparer les médicaments des patients de son service, elle suivait la conversation de Sakura et d'une autre infirmière, prenant ainsi connaissance de l'escapade en amoureux de Son Sasuke et de cette « blondasse » de Naruto, avec l'accord de Tsunade.

Elle bouillait intérieurement, ne supportant pas l'idée que les deux hommes puissent se retrouver seuls tout le week-end alors qu'elle s'était appliquée à les déranger à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, (sauf pour la piscine dont elle ignorait l'importance qu'elle avait pour les deux amants sinon il était certain qu'un crime aurait eu lieu ), feintant la bonne infirmière qui ne faisait que son travail ou « l'amie » qui se préoccupait du moral de Naruto.

Dès leur retour, il fallait qu'elle trouve un bon moyen pour détruire ce couple pour que Sasuke lui revienne de droit. Mais la solution se présenta à elle avant cela. Toujours à l'affût de la moindre information sur Sasuke et Naruto, c'est Tsunade qui lui donna l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution lorsqu'elle prit connaissance du départ du jeune médecin mais aussi de celui de Naruto qui suivrait pour Konoha.

Bien sûr, Ino ressentit de la tristesse mais la rage envers Naruto ainsi que la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui l'avait décidé à briser définitivement le jeune homme.

Son plan était simple: faire retomber Naruto dans son passé, de faire revivre cette période qui l'avait meurtrie au plus profond de son être, et surtout, faire en sorte qu'il ne s'en relève jamais, cette fois-ci.

_ _ _ _

_ _ _

_ _

Nell-chan( adossée contre Kyuu-chan allongé sur le canapé en lorgnant ce qu'elle fait):arrête de bouger Kyuu, j'ai raté mon trait .

Kyuu-chan: T'as qu'a pas me prendre pour ton coussin.

Nell-chan: T'es trop doux!!!!

Kyuu-chan: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Nellto: même pas peur.

Kakashi ( dévoilant son sharingan): Otllen, pourquoi on n'a pas eu notre lemon, Iruka-chou et moi?

Moi( ne relevant pas le nez du clavier): c'est un Naru-Sasu en premier donc je considère que votre couple est secondaire et puis je crois que celui-ci a un peu perturbé ma Nell-chan.

Kyuu-chan: avec ce qu'elle a déjà lu, je peux affirmer que rien ne peut la perturber puisqu'elle me prend pour un coussin à chaque fois qu'elle s'installe devant l'ordi.

Nell-chan: c'est pas marquer « propriété de Kyuubi » sur le canapé à ce que je sache,non?

Naru et Sasu (assistent à une rixe entre les deux principaux squatteurs de canapé): çà va finir par un bain de sang!... Peut être pas...

Des éclats de rire se font entendre ( Kyuu-chan chatouillant Nell qui lui en fait autant).

Moi: l'orage est passée, je vais pouvoir continuer tranquillement mon prochain chapitre.

Iruka: si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire obstacle à notre amour, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au coude.

Nell et Kyuu-chan ainsi que Naru et Sasu assistent, impuissants, à la colère de Kakashi et d'Iruka qui menacent de leurs kunaïs la pauvre Otllen-sama qui tape frénétiquement sur son clavier.

Nell-chan: dites vous en penser quoi de mon dessin?( en montrant une feuille aux trois autres).

Kyuu-chan: bof!

Naru et Sasu: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi et Iruka ( clin d'œil pour le lecteur): merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et surtout à ceux qui le font depuis le début. À vous de continuer d'allonger la liste de vos petits mots qui vont droit au cœur de notre Otllen- sama.

Moi: snif snif esclavagistes!!!!

Kakashi et Iruka: mouah aha ahaahahh!!!!!!!( en renforçant leur menace).

Nda: Pour les curieux, les dessins sont dispo par le biais du lien que vous trouverez sur notre profil. Ils sont tous de Nell-chan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto & Cie : toujours au sublime Masashi Kishimoto**

**Otllen-sama : je m'excuse du retard et je vous remercie de me suivre même si çà fait 2 mois que je n'ai rien envoyé.**

**Nell assise sur son canapé avec Kyuu-chan : dis quand m'aide tu à finir ma fic**

**Otll : tais-toi c'est ta faute, tu m'as embrouillé le cerveau**

**Nell : He l'autre!!! **

Le réveil s'écrasa avec fracas contre le mur où la sonnerie s'acheva dans un « bip » agonisant. Le lanceur remit sa tête sous l'oreiller pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière du jour qui, à son tour, venait lui rappeler qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Un grognement d'ours mal léché résonna dans la chambre. À ce son, Iruka ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant un instant pour s'habituer à la clarté matinale, avant d'apercevoir Kakashi, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller, allongé près de lui. Doucement, il fit courir sa main sur le dos pale de son amant tout en se collant à lui, puis déposa de légers baisers sur l'épaule qui lui faisait face. Le grognement se fit une nouvelle fois entendre et Iruka eut du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant combien Kakashi n'était pas du matin mais il continua à déposer ses lèvres sur la peau opaline qu'il sentait frissonner quand il ne pouvait se retenir de pouffer à chaque fois qu'un nouveau son se faisait entendre de la part du grincheux qui finit par se réveiller sous ses attentions. Mais ce réveil semblait mieux lui convenir puisque les grognements furent remplacés par de petits soupirs de contentement et c'est dans un mouvement fluide que Kakashi fit face à Iruka pour l'emprisonner de ses bras tout en déposant à son tour de petits baisers le long de la cicatrice qui barrait le visage halé de son professeur maladroit avant de venir prendre possession la bouche qui l'avait désormais éveillé entièrement. L'étreinte était passionnelle et tendre à la fois.

_ _ _ _

Sasuke porta son regard encore endormi sur son Ange contre qui il s'était blotti. Son corps ressentait encore le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner et c'est à regret qu'il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Naruto, sans le réveiller. Il recouvrit le corps de son amant du plaid qu'il avait mis sur eux et partit en direction de la salle de bains. Il laissa l'eau tiède couler sur sa peau opaline tandis que son esprit lui rappelait le principal but de cette escapade en amoureux: préparer Naruto à son départ qui devenait imminent de jour en jour. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour l'instant? Rien. Sinon s'attacher encore plus à son Blond, et ce, en le laissant le prendre pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Mais cet acte l'avait encore plus attaché à Naruto et maintenant il regrettait d'avoir accepté ce poste. Même si leur séparation ne devait durer que deux semaines, Sasuke avait peur. Il sentait une boule se former au creux de sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose risquait d'arriver à son Ange loin de lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve l'instant et surtout les mots pour annoncer ce départ. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'aider du fait que Naruto était au courant de son propre départ selon Iruka.

Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait de se glisser sous le jet d'eau dans son dos.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, un frisson lui parcourant le dos. La pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce le renseigna sur l'heure tardive de la nuit, mais ce qui le réveilla complètement fut le fait qu'il ne sentait plus le poids du corps de Sasuke contre le sien. Les bruits de la douche lui parvinrent aux oreilles tout comme les souvenirs de leurs ébats s'imposèrent à son esprit à la sensation de son corps engourdi par le plaisir intense qu'il venait de connaître. Il décida de rejoindre Sasuke sous la douche mais c'est avec difficulté qu'il y parvint puisque ses jambes le faisaient souffrir et les douleurs qui lui transperçaient le genou n'arrangeait rien. C'est en soupirant que Naruto se dirigea vers la douche, trainant la jambe tout en essayant de cacher la douleur qui crispait son visage au cas où Sasuke sortirait avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination finale.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte de la salle de bains, Naruto resta un moment à contempler le corps nu de Sasuke, suivant du regard le parcourt de l'eau sur le dos pâle qui lui faisait face puis se glissa doucement sous l'eau, à son tour. Tout en se collant contre le dos de Sasuke qu'il sentit tressauter à ce contact, Naruto déposa des baisers papillons sur ses épaules.

Sasuke arrêta de se torturer les méninges lorsqu'il sentit contre lui le corps de Naruto. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il se retourna pour prendre avec avidité la bouche qui courait sur son dos. Le désir ne tarda pas à refaire surface en chacun d'eux mais cette fois, Sasuke domina les ébats, plaquant violemment Naruto contre le mur de la douche. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, gouter encore son corps afin de charger ses accus pour supporter leur séparation. Ils s'aimèrent donc sous la douche, une union de leurs deux corps qui ressemblait plus à une nécessité d'être avec l'autre, ancrant dans leurs caresses et baisers avides tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient et le besoin vital de ressentir l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par regagner la chambre, leur rythme cardiaque ne s'était pas encore calmé et c'est lové l'un contre l'autre qu'ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil, repus de désir et d'amour partagés.

Naruto fut le premier levé et il s'était installé sur la terrasse du bungalow, une tasse de café à la main, à contempler la mer. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer le miroitement de l'eau sous le soleil matinal qui réchauffait son corps. Vêtu uniquement d'un bermuda orange et noir, il laissait son torse dénudé se gorger des rayons solaires,donnant à sa peau tannée un peu plus de couleurs que son hospitalisation avait quelque peu fanée. Tout en sirotant le café noir qu'il tenait, Naruto se demandait comment il allait pouvoir supporter d'être séparé de Sasuke, d'autant plus après cette nuit. Ne plus sentir le corps de son Brun lui était impossible à imaginer. Il en était même venu à penser de dire à Tsunade de ne pas le renvoyer à Konoha, préférant rester auprès de Sasuke quitte à ne pas retrouver la mobilité de sa jambe qu'il savait possible si il partait. Il ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes glissaient doucement le long de ses joues.

Sasuke se retourna dans le lit, tendant ses bras vers son amant pour ne trouver que du vide. Il ouvrit les yeux tout en se redressant afin d'examiner les lieux. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et laissait rentrer le bruit des vagues.

S'habillant d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un short noir, Sasuke se dirigea vers la sortie où il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour observer Naruto, assis, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Les larmes qu'il aperçut sur le visage de son Ange ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il partit aussitôt s'installer auprès de lui. S'asseyant à son tour sur la terrasse en mettant ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Naruto avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'amener contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

_ Bonjour mon Ange. Susurra Sasuke tout en embrassant la nuque de Naruto.

_ Bonjour Sasu-chan. Répondit-il d'une voix faible avant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans les bras du brun tout en déposant un baiser sur les mains fines qui l'encerclaient.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Sasuke ne se décide à questionner Naruto au sujet de ses larmes mais ce dernier le devança.

_ Sasu-chan? Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. Commença Naruto d'une petite voix.

Sasuke se douta aussitôt de ce qu'il voulait lui parler mais préféra le laisser continuer.

_ Tsunade a décidé de m'envoyer à Konoha pour finir ma rééducation la-bas, elle croit que je me rétablirai sûrement plus vite si je suis dans un bon établissement. Mon transfert est prévu pour le 15 Octobre mais j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller,je veux rester à Suna, avec toi. Finit par dire Naruto, la voix enrayée par les sanglots qu'il essayait de contenir.

Sasuke ne savait quoi répondre, il renforça sa prise sur Naruto tout en puisant au fond de lui le courage de lui annoncer son départ mais les larmes qu'il voyait couler sur le visage de son amant le mettait au supplice.

_Naruto. Je sais que nous serons séparés mais tu dois y aller. Il ne faut pas que tu néglige ta jambe comme tu le fais. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que ton genou te fait toujours souffrir. De plus, il faut que je te dises que moi aussi je vais quitter Suna.

Tout en parlant Sasuke n'avait pas lâcher Naruto qui s'était retourné vers lui lorsqu'il avait parlé de son départ.

_ Tu quittes Suna. Dit Naruto qui avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il lui faisait mal.

_ Oui. J'ai reçu une demande d'un grand hôpital. Mais le plus important est que je serai parti avant ton transfert pour konoha. Aujourd'hui encore je regrette d'avoir accepté.

_Quand dois-tu partir et où? Osa demander Naruto qui faisait face à Sasuke.

_ Je commence le 1er c'est à dire lundi prochain mais si tu refuses de continuer ton traitement à Konoha, j'annule mon engagement pour ce poste car la seule chose qui me fait supporter notre séparation est...

_ NON. Cria Naruto en s'éloignant de l'étreinte de Sasuke. Il est hors de question que tu perdes un poste important par ma faute, tu dois y aller, ta carrière est plus importante que moi. Je me sentirai mal si tu laissais passer l'occasion d'être enfin reconnu comme un grand médecin juste pour te garder près de moi.

_ Attends Naru-chan. Laisses moi finir. Je sais que je dois te laisser à Suna mais aussi que je serai là pour t'accueillir lorsque tu arriveras à konoha. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est comment t'annoncer que j'ai été promu à l'hôpital de Konoha. C'est pour çà que j'ai demandé à Tsunade de nous laisser ce week end. De plus, je voulais savoir si tu serai d'accord pour que nous vivions ensemble lorsque tu seras de retour à Konoha?

Naruto avait laissé Sasuke parler mais il lui semblait qu'il était en train de rêver: Sasuke partait pour sa ville natale , tout comme lui, mais deux semaines plus tôt. Mais le plus important est qu'il voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de retrouver Sasuke et rester avec lui. Sans prévenir il se jeta dans ses bras dont il avait quitté la chaleur depuis le début de la tirade de Sasuke,laissant s'échapper les sanglots qu'il avait réussir à contenir.

_ Naru-chan? Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Deux petites semaines çà passe vite et puis on a encore une semaine avant mon départ. De plus , tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

_ Oui.

_ Oui quoi?

Naruto releva la tête pour fixer son regard à celui de Sasuke, se laissant hypnotiser par les billes obsidiennes qui le scannaient, puis fondit sur la bouche de Sasuke dans un baiser fougueux avant de lui dire.

_ Oui, je vais aller à Konoha et oui je veux vivre avec toi. Et oui je vais essayer de supporter deux semaines loin de toi.

Le sourire immense qu'il reçut de la part de Sasuke lui fit regretter de ne pas lui avoir parlé de tout çà bien avant. Son sourire était si magnifique qu'il aurait voulu le voir tous les jours tant il lui réchauffait le cœur et lui montrait combien il l'aimait. Il l'entraina de nouveau dans un baiser langoureux , sensuel et possessif qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

_ _ _ _

Kakashi laissa sa main glisser paresseusement le long de la taille d'Iruka, appréciant les frissons qu'il faisait naître sous ses caresses alors qu'il explorait de sa langue la bouche de son professeur maladroit tout en gémissement sous lui. Il colla leurs bassins, faisant se rencontrer leur plaisir qui grandissait et qui l'électrisa encore plus. Le corps halé d'Iruka semblait irradier de chaleur alors que le sien, si pâle comparé à celui de son amant , lui paraissait froid. Kakashi voulait retrouver la sensation de tiédeur qu'il avait eu la veille pendant leur première fois ensemble et qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il délaissa les lèvres rougies par ses baisers pour venir grignoter le cou sensible d'Iruka qui faisait courir ses mains dans son dos, formant des cercles du bout des doigts entre ses omoplates, et lui donnant des frissons.

Iruka glissa ses doigts dans la douce chevelure argentée qui lui chatouillait le ventre alors que Kakashi déposait des baisers papillon sur la peau dorée, en s'attardant plus particulièrement sur le nombril. Les frissons de plaisirs que lui procuraient ce baiser le fit se cambrer encore plus tandis qu'il laissa un « Kashi » s'échapper de sa bouche. Aussitôt, il sentit ses lèvres capturées dans un baiser fiévreux, contrôlé par son amant avant qu'il ne lui susurre à son tour son prénom alors que les mains pales partaient caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, frôlant parfois son membre avec légèreté lui procurant des vagues de plaisir comme personne n'avait su lui donner qui lui fit lâcher prise sur les brins argentés, laissant ses bras tomber mollement de chaque côté de son corps.

Lorsque Kakashi cassa le baiser, il regarda le visage empourpré d'Iruka, se délectant du spectacle que lui offrait la vue des longs cheveux châtains qui l'encadraient librement, le rendant magnifique, alors que les lèvres entrouvertes l'appelaient à partager d'autres baisers. Il continua de faire courir sa main sous l'entrejambe d'Iruka avant de coller son érection contre celle qu'il sentait sous sa main, ce qui lui valut un coup d'électricité qui ne fit qu'accroître son désir alors que sa main glissa sur les fesses musclées d'Iruka partant à la recherche de son intimité.

Iruka avait le souffle court sous le plaisir qui prenait possession de lui tout comme il sentait les doigts fins de son amant écarter doucement ses fesses avant de caresser tendrement son anneau qu'elles leurs dévoilaient. À l'intrusion du premier doigt en lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard luxurieux de Kakashi qui était posé sur lui, se noyant dans un œil bleu-orage associé à son homologue rouge. Il leva sa main pour parcourir du bout du doigt la cicatrice qui barrait l'œil rouge dans un doux frôlement avant de capturer les lèvres sur lesquelles venaient de passer ses doigts dans un baiser passionné, collant leur bassin encore plus, permettant à Kakashi d'approfondir ses caresses intimes en ajoutant un nouveau doigt, partant à donner du plaisir à son doux professeur.

Les mains devenaient de plus en plus audacieuses et les baisers laissaient les deux amants à bout de souffle. Leurs plaisirs se frottaient l'un à l'autre, rendant Kakashi impatient de se perdre à l'intérieur d'Iruka pour goûter à la chaleur qu'il y avait découvert la veille et dont il voulait se gorger de nouveau. Dans un mouvement fluide, il positionna Iruka de manière à le recevoir après l'avoir préparé tout en titillant sa prostate avant de retirer ses doigts de l'antre chaude prête à l'accueillir.

D'un regard, Kakashi demanda l'accord de son brun avant de le pénétrer tout en surveillant la moindre trace de douleur qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Les yeux chocolat qui le fixaient ne reflétaient que du désir et de l'envie qui le fit se précipiter, ravageant la bouche d'Iruka dans un baiser brûlant alors qu'il sentait l'antre chaude de son amant envelopper son sexe à son entrée, s'immobilisant pour apprécier l'étroitesse de son amant, mais aussi afin qu'il s'habitue à son intrusion.

Kakashi fit glisser ses lèvres sur la jugulaire d'Iruka où il sentit le rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'il commençait des mouvements de va et viens. Il suçotait la peau sucrée afin d'y laisser de jolies rougeurs que seul un col roulé permettrait de cacher.

Iruka était touché par l'attention que Kakashi lui portait avant de le prendre tout comme les mouvements doux qu'il faisait en lui. Alors qu'il sentait la bouche de son amant dans son cou, un éclair de plaisir lui parcourut le corps alors que sa prostate venait d'être frappée d'un coup plus prononcé de la part de Kakashi. Il s'arc-bouta contre le bassin de son amant pour connaître de nouveau ce plaisir tout en lui permettant une pénétration plus profonde, se collant à Kakashi au même rythme de ses va et viens, murmurant son prénom dans une longue litanie, tout en enserrant la taille fine de ses jambes pour plus de contact.

Kakashi reprit possession des lèvres d'Iruka pour un baiser fougueux dans lequel sa langue partit à la découverte de sa jumelle pour l'entrainer dans un ballet enfiévré. La prise des jambes d'Iruka sur son bassin lui permit de venir frapper la prostate du jeune homme à chacune de ses poussées,faisant tressaillir de plaisir le corps sous lui alors qu'il sentait l'intimité d'Iruka se contracter autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il venait toucher la tache qui l'amenait,tout comme Iruka, au plus près de son orgasme. Le sensation d'humidité qu'il ressentit sur son ventre lui rappela le membre gonflé de son professeur qu'il avait laissé sans attention. Tout en accélérant ses mouvements au sein de son amant, il prit en main l'organe pulsant et suintant entre ses doigts, lui donnant des mouvements de va et viens et de compression, au même rythme de ses avancées dans l'antre qui l'encerclait plus fortement, lui montrant qu'Iruka était à la limite de son plaisir, tout comme lui. D'un frôlement, Kakashi étala le sperme qui commençait à poindre du gland de son amant et caressa toute la longueur de son amant alors qu'il le sentait se cambrer de plus en plus à l'approche de sa libération. Dans une dernière avancée où il frappa la prostate d'Iruka, Kakashi se libéra en lui alors qu'il sentait sa main se couvrir de la libération du jeune homme, le corps parcouru par le plaisir qu'il venait de connaître avec Iruka. Le souffle court et le cœur battant tant son excitation fut grande, Kakashi se dégagea d'Iruka avant de venir se lover contre lui et l'enfermer dans une étreinte forte, doublée d'un baiser passionné et intense qui les laissa essoufflés, leurs regards ancrés, reflétant ce qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre.

_ _ _ _

Le sol de l'appartement était jonché de papier froissé, de journaux jaunis qui dataient tous d'une dizaine d'années. Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était celui de touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur sur lesquelles quelqu'un tapait frénétiquement.

Dehors, les rayons du soleil donnaient une teinte vermeille aux choses qu'ils frappaient alors que la première étoile avait fait son apparition dans le ciel.

Ino étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête, fixant du regard l'écran de son ordinateur. Un sourire vil vint étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses lorsqu'elle contempla la photo qui était affichée devant elle: celle d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, coiffés en une basse queue de cheval, le nez surmonté d'une paire de lunettes rondes derrière lesquelles il masquait son regard noir, froid et qui lui donnait un air de psychopathe. Mais le texte qui accompagnait la photo précisait que cet homme n'avait pas que l'air d'un psychopathe, il en était un et des plus horribles. Son nom, Ino avait mis tout le week-end à le découvrir: Kabuto Yakushi, 30 ans dont 15 passés entre hôpital psychiatrique et prison. Aujourd'hui cet homme était dans la prison la mieux surveillée du pays pour les crimes atroces qu'il avait commis à Konoha, il y a 10 ans.

Ino portait presque un regard fasciné à cet homme. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était la pierre qui allait lui permettre de construire la prison de Naruto. Prison où il n'y aura que, pour cette « blondasse », douleur, peine et folie. Elle épluchait la vie de cet homme comme on décortique un oignon, couche après couche, elle fouillait les moindres coins sombres de la vie de Kabuto.

Pendant son adolescence, il avait erré de famille d'accueil à des centres de détentions pour jeunes délinquants pour finir dans un sanatorium après avoir tenté de tuer un jeune garçon pour d'obscures raisons connues de lui seul. Il y était resté pendant 5 ans avant qu'un incendie ne se déclare et qui lui permit de s'enfuir. Toutes traces de son existence partit en fumée ce soir là.

À 20 ans, Kabuto passait pour un jeune homme serviable, quelque peu sournois et lèche-bottes auprès de son patron. Il avait réussi à se faire engager dans une entreprise de gardiennage et avait à sa disposition un ensemble d'entrepôts désinfectés qui lui permit de couvrir son œuvre machiavélique. La tentative de meurtre qu'il avait fait auparavant n'était pas anodine: il voulait voir la peur et la douleur dans les yeux de ses victimes. Il s'est alors attaqué à de jeunes garçons auxquels il fit subir les pires atrocités. Au total, dix victimes qui n'ont pas toutes eu la chance de survivre. Mais la dernière qui causa sa perte fut celle de trop: un petit garçon blond, aux yeux bleu qui paraissait être un ange et qu'il tortura pendant une semaine entière avant que les forces de polices ne l'arrête.

Ino avait réussi à craquer les dossiers de la police de Konoha à la recherche de celui de cette affaire. Et sous ses yeux s'affichait le nom de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, victime de Kabuto Yakushi et sauvé in extrémis de la mort par la brigade d'Asuma Sarutobi, jeune inspecteur montant chargé de l'enquête. Une photo floue était jointe au dossier mais il était facile de reconnaître dans le garçon de 10 ans le jeune homme que Naruto était devenu: très peu de gens devait posséder de telles scarifications sur les joues.

Elle continua de fouiller jusqu'à trouver des renseignements sur le suivi psychologique qui avait été mis en place après la séquestration. Cela lui permit d'apprendre qu'en grand état de stress, Naruto pouvait aller jusqu'à l'auto mutilation, de renfermement sur soi. Il y eut même pendant son traitement, un risque de le voir perdre totalement la raison et seule la présence de ses parents avait réussi à le ramener. Deux ans de thérapie pour qu'il oubli sa rencontre avec cet homme. Si, jamais Naruto revoyait Kabuto, les experts étaient certains qu'il retomberait en grande dépression.

Ino appuya sur le bouton de l'imprimante, lançant l'impression de la photo de celui qui allait l'aider à chasser Naruto du cœur de Sasuke.

_ _ _ _

La fin du week-end arriva bien trop vite au goût de Naruto qui se voyait déjà quitter le petit nid d'amour qu'il avait partagé avec Sasuke ces deux derniers jours. Retourné à l'hôpital, enfermé dans sa chambre la plupart du temps ne le réjouissait pas , à cela il rajouta le départ de Sasuke, il sentit une boule grandir dans sa poitrine, lui broyant les côtes et l'asphyxiant soudainement. C'est à peine si il entendit Sasuke l'appeler depuis l'extérieur alors qu'il rangeait leurs bagages dans la voiture.

C'est le son d'un coffre que l'on claque qui lui permit de reprendre contenance avant que Sasuke ne rentre dans la pièce pour l'éteindre de ses bras et lui dire qu'il était l'heure de partir si ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans les bouchons de retour de week-end.

C'est d'un pas trainant que Naruto quitta le bungalow, un dernier regard pour la mer qui se teintait de gris sous le soleil couchant,pareil à une étendue de mercure. Laissant la plage derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la voiture de Sasuke qui finissait de fermer le bungalow avant de le rejoindre et c'est dans un soupir qu'il s'y installa.

Le trajet de retour vers Suna fut particulièrement calme. Naruto avait fini par s'endormir et Sasuke essayait de rester calme alors que leur véhicule était prisonnier des bouchons qu'il espérait éviter. Si il avait pu, il aurait attendu Lundi pour rentrer, malheureusement il avait une intervention de prévue, nécessitant sa présence.

La lenteur du trafic lui permit de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il était certain que Naruto allait pouvoir supporter son absence mais quelque chose l'inquiétait toujours, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il porta son regard sur le corps endormi de Naruto pour voir qu'il frissonnait. D'un geste vif, il réussit à saisir la couverture qui se trouvait sur le siège arrière et la déposa sur l'endormi.

Lorsqu'il se gara dans la sous-sol de l'hôpital, c'est à contre cœur que Sasuke réveilla Naruto après avoir déplié le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait sorti du coffre. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné avant que Naruto s'y installe, preuve que leur escapade était bien finie. Arrivés à l'étage de sa chambre, Naruto résista à demander à Sasuke de passer la nuit avec lui mais il savait qu'il devait travailler le lendemain et il était déjà tard alors il l'obligea à rentrer chez lui pour se reposer après un moment de câlins et baisers sages.

_ _ _ _

Le jeune homme avait passé le dimanche à chercher celui qui avait consulté un dossier classé confidentiel. La seule possibilité qui s'offrait à lui était que cette personne avait piraté sciemment les dossiers de la police.

C'est nonchalant qu'il alla prévenir son chef puisque son nom était celui de toute personne à prévenir si ce dossier venait à être consulté.

_ Inspecteur Sarutobi?

_Combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Asuma, Shikamaru!

_ J'ai arrêté de compter. Quelqu'un à ouvert le dossier Namikaze.

_Quoi??

L'inspecteur était sur ses pieds, sa cigarette pendant dangereusement aux bords de ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait son jeune assistant qui finit par lâcher un « galère » face à l'anxiété de son chef. Cette attitude prévoyait de longues nuits blanches...

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _

**Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour ma longue absence: syndrome de la page blanche.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Naru: je vais vivre avec Sasuke.**

**Sasu: ouaip.**

**Kakashi: j'ai mon lemon avec mon Iru-chou.**

**Sasu: ouaip.**

**Iruka: elle a laissé tomber I K N.**

**Sasu: ouaip.**

**Kyuu-chan: j'attends toujours mon entrecôte saignante!!**

**Sasu: ouaip.**

**Nell-chan: dis Sasu, tu peux pas arrêter de dire « ouaip », çà fait bizarre.**

**Sasu: c'est pas moi qui écrit, plaints toi à Otllen, à mon avis elle a abusé encore de la caféine.**

**Shika: GALÈRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Tous : bienvenu à bord**

**Nell : merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine**

**Sasu : ouaip à dans 1 an**

**Otll : je suis incomprise et je ferais vite **

**Sasu : il est pas défendu de rêver**

**Nell : ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et laissé des reviews pour cette histoire.**

**J'espère que vous continuerez à me laisser des petits mots malgré le fait que je ne réponds pas toujours à ces derniers! Je m'en excuse mais la dernière fois où je l'ai fait, mes messages me revenaient. Mon ordi a cru qu'il allait faire un vol plané de 7 étages!!!!!!!!**

**Merci par avance de me suivre et voici un nouveau chapitre!!!**

**Comme toujours les perso ne sont pas de moi mais de Vous Savez Qui!**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Encore une fois, ce fut une sonnerie stridente qui tira Kakashi de son sommeil. Ne l'avait-il pas « tué » hier, celui-là? Pensa-t-il. À croire qu'il était immortel. Ses divagations au sujet de la vie d'un simple réveil-matin le fit sourire alors qu'il parcourait la pièce du regard qui fut tout de suite attrapé par une chevelure châtain, blottie contre sa poitrine. Kakashi apprécia la chaleur que dégageait le corps d'Iruka, se collant encore plus contre lui tout en enserrant de ses bras la taille de son amant alors que ses oreilles se faisaient une nouvelle fois agresser par l'alarme du réveil après une courte pause.

Un coup d'œil porté par le fenêtre entrouverte d'où une légère brise faisait voleter les rideaux, indiqua à Kakashi que le temps de paresser était révolu et qu'il devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour son service mais la présence du corps lové contre lui lui donnait l'envie de rechigner à aller travailler ou, plus simplement d'avoir enfin une bonne excuse pour arriver en retard. À cette pensée, un sourire heureux éclairait son visage alors qu'il déposait de tendres baisers dans la nuque d'Iruka qui commençait à s'agiter, sûrement dû au fait que le réveil continuait de hurler. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut par son propre propriétaire que le pauvre petit appareil fut assassiné!

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce geste, se remémorant le réveil qui avait suivi la veille alors que c'était lui le meurtrier. Il remonta lentement ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de son doux professeur tout en fouissant son nez dans la longue chevelure,humant l'odeur sucrée de cannelle qui s'en dégageait. C'est avec difficulté qu'il résista à ses pulsions de vouloir réitérer leurs précédents ébats lorsqu'une paire de lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes pour les entrainer dans un baiser passionné. Oui, rester avec son Iruka lui semblait le plus beau programme de la journée, mais malheureusement, le week-end était fini et maintenant, il risquait d'être en retard.

_ Bien dormi,Ruka? Susurra Kakashi tout en suçotant la peau dorée du jeune homme, juste au dessus de la clavicule, ajoutant un jumeau au suçon déjà présent.

_ Hum...envie de dormir...encore...murmura Iruka.

_ Je dois aller travailler, reste sous la couette et repose toi.

Kakashi ponctua ses paroles de baisers papillon le long de la cicatrice qui barrait le visage de son amant et qui le rendait magnifique à ses yeux avant de quitter à regret la chaleur du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Kakashi fut surpris de trouver Iruka installé dans la cuisine en train de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner.

_Ruka, c'était pas la peine, j'aurai pris quelques choses à la cafétéria.

_ Il est hors de question que tu partes le ventre vide, Kashi. Lui répondit Iruka en l'embrassant tendrement avant de lui tendre une tasse de café noir fumante.

_ Je croyais que tu étais fatigué, lui dit Kakashi en l'étreignant d'un bras tout en buvant son café, noir et fort comme il l'aimait.

_ Oui mais mon Doudou avait disparu. Murmura Iruka en enfonçant son visage contre la poitrine de l'aide-soignant.

À ces mots l'éteinte de Kakashi se renforça et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Kakashi de partir avant d'être vraiment en retard.

_ _ _ _

Après une douche rapide, Naruto s'était habillé et avait décidé d'une promenade dans les jardins; puisque Sasuke était pris au bloc toute la journée, il lui fallait s'occuper pour ne pas trop penser à son absence.

Absence qui, de toute façon, allait être totale d'ici la fin de la semaine et déjà les rouages d'un compte à rebours s'étaient installés en lui.

La veille, Naruto avait eu la chance de voir que l'équipe d'infirmières pour la nuit n'était composée que de personnes qu'il ne connaissait peu. Il n'était pas prêt à subir un interrogatoire de la part de Sakura et il était arrivé à la limite de ne pas vomir si jamais il voyait la tignasse blonde d'Ino.

Tout à sa promenade dans les jardins déserts à cette heure assez matinale, Naruto se demandait encore une fois pourquoi Ino lui sortait par les trous de nez? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait le chic pour casser un des rares moments d'intimité qu'il pouvait avoir avec le plus beau des médecins? Ou alors parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et de lui poser des questions sur sa vie? Ou bien encore le fait que son regard le mettait mal à l'aise: un regard froid et noir, parfois hargneux, en total désaccord avec la franche sympathie qu'elle semblait afficher pour lui?

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner alors que le regard noir d'Ino s'imposa à son esprit. Peut-être que ce point était le principale dans son aversion montante pour Ino.

« Eh merde!! » lâcha-t-il avant de retourner à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, en espérant quand même tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ino, mais aussi, qu'aujourd'hui lui apportera peut-être un peu de visiteurs. À bien y réfléchir, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Gaara, sans parler de Jiraya qui lui avait promis de venir le voir plus souvent, maintenant que sa tournée promotionnelle pour ses « bouquins » était terminée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto se trouvait devant la salle de classes d'Iruka. Lieu où il allait quand il avait besoin de parler . Malheureusement, son confident n'était pas là. La cause: une agression qui lui avait valu quelques jours de congés. Et maintenant, les enfants semblaient se morfondre sous la surveillance d'une infirmière un peu rêche, mais qui se ragaillardirent à la vue du trublion blond qui venait d'arriver.

Naruto passa donc sa matinée avec les enfants, soulageant ainsi l'infirmière de ce qui lui semblait être une corvée pour elle. Si elle ne voulait pas s'occuper d'enfants, pourquoi était-elle dans ce service? Il laissa cette question sans réponses, trop heureux de s'amuser avec les enfants, oubliant un temps l'absence de Sasuke qui allait bientôt prendre place dans sa vie. Ils restèrent tous ensemble dans la salle au grand mécontentement des infirmières pour déjeuner, après quoi, Naruto leur lut une histoire. Certains étaient partis pour des soins mais beaucoup ont préféré rester pour profiter de ce moment de calme, parfois même, quelques infirmières venaient profiter de la quiétude qui prônait dans la pièce.

C'est un Naruto lisant une histoire à une assemblée quasi somnolente que trouva Iruka à son arrivée. Après un passage auprès d'un médecin pour refaire le pansement de son bras, il était parti à sa salle, sachant que son « frère »y était. Il resta un instant à contempler la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux avant de signaler sa présence par une petite toux. Le regard bleu de Naruto se tourna vers lui avant de se poser sur le bras bandé qu'il essayait de masquer.

_ Bon, les enfants on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Regardez qui vient d'arriver. Dit Naruto.

À la vue de leur professeur, les enfants étaient réveillés, le saluant tout en posant des questions sur son absence. Lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il serait encore absent quelques jours, Naruto fut submerger de demandes afin d'être son remplaçant, ce qu'il accepta sous l'œil attendri d'Iruka. Après quelques bavardages, Naruto et Iruka quittèrent les enfants pour se rendre à la cafétéria.

_ _ _ _

Installé devant le distributeur de boissons, Shikamaru repensait au dossier sur lequel il travaillait depuis le début du week-end. Le fax qu'il venait de recevoir n'arrangeait rien: Kabuto Yakushi avait fait une demande de libération anticipée par le biais de son avocat . Malgré le crime dont il était responsable, le corps médical carcéral semblait être favorable à sa libération. Pour Shikamaru, ces gens avaient dû subir une lobotomie pour vouloir laisser sortir ce monstre. Il fallait qu'il voit Asuma le plus rapidement possible, mais ce dernier était en réunion avec le grand patron, ce qui retardait également leur départ pour Suna. De plus, il s'inquiétait pour Naruto: si le dossier disait vrai et que le jeune homme se retrouvait devant son bourreau, son esprit risquait de replonger dans les méandres de la folie qu'il avait réussi à éviter auparavant.

Le jeune inspecteur laissa un soupir s'échapper de sa gorge avant de repartir vers son bureau pour se replonger dans le dossier Namikaze ,il avait mis des heures à mettre la main sur la version papier, rangée au plus profond des archives.

C'est donc le nez dans un carton que son chef le trouva après sa réunion.

_ Shikamaru?

_ je suis là, inspecteur Sarutobi.

L'homme s'apprêtait à répliquer à la façon dont son subordonné venait de l'appeler mais le jeune homme le devança en prenant la parole.

_ J'ai reçu un fax pendant que vous étiez en réunion, chef. Cela ne va pas vous plaire.

_ Si c'est au sujet de la demande de libération de Yakushi, la réunion a tourné sur le sujet, et je peux te dire que le grand patron n'a pas apprécié plus que moi. C'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi remonté contre une demande de libération anticipée. Bien évidemment, Monsieur n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi, je te jure Shika que ce gars portait encore des couches que j'étais déjà sur le terrain. Il n'y a que son génie pour rattraper son age.

_ Comme quoi çà aide d'avoir 200de QI. Souffla Shikamaru, plus pour lui-même.

_ Tu peux parler, toi t'es trop fainéant pour tenter de monter à la place du Big Boss!!

_ Trop galère à mon goût, c'est tout. Et puis n'oubliez pas que le Boss est plus vieux que moi, chef!

_ Ouai, un gamin, quoi!

Asuma se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avant d'allumer une cigarette, parcourant d'un œil fatigué l'amoncellement de documents sous lequel le bureau disparaissait. Il en tira une photo qui le représentait, tenant dans ses bras Naruto enveloppé dans une couverture qui ne laissait paraître que la moitié de son visage et quelques mèches blondes. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs, revivant le jour où il avait arraché un ange des griffes d'un démon même si cet homme, Kabuto, était la réincarnation de Satan et non un de ses suppôts. La sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses réminiscences et son visage se radoucit lorsqu'il vit le nom de sa femme apparaître, salua brièvement Shikamaru avant de quitter la pièce pour répondre au téléphone.

_ _ _ _

Installés tous deux devant une tasse de café à une table de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Naruto et Iruka se posaient mutuellement des questions au sujet de leur week-end, le plus jeune faisant rougir le plus vieux mais lorsqu'Iruka aborda le départ de Sasuke, il fit face à un mur de la part de Naruto.

_Naruto?

_je sais, Iruka. Ce n'est que deux semaines mais...

_Il y a autres choses qui te perturbes, n'est ce pas?

_Il veut que nous habitions ensemble une fois que je serai à Konoha.

_Où est le problème alors?

Naruto accrocha son regard à celui d'Iruka, se gorgeant du calme qu'il y trouvait à chaque fois qu'il regardait les orbes noisettes, émerveillé par les particules d'or qui semblaient y flotter lorsque l'iris attrapait la moindre lumière. Il était surpris de trouver en Iruka la personne qui pouvait calmer ses angoisses comme l'avait fait ses parents. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus lui faisait mal, mais moins que le fait de se rendre compte que depuis qu'il était avec Sasuke, il n'avait pas pensé à eux comme il aurait dû. À l'idée de vivre avec Sasuke, Naruto avait l'impression de trahir la mémoire de ses parents en étant heureux, si peu de temps après leur mort. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Iruka, sachant qu'il lui dirait qu'il essaie de fuir un bonheur auquel il a droit et dont ses parents n'auraient jamais défendu. Quand il parlait avec le professeur, il avait l'impression de se trouver face à une personne qui l'avait toujours connu, même mieux que Gaara son seul véritable ami.

_ Toi, tu penses à tes parents. Lui dit Iruka qui commençait à s'inquiéter du silence du blond.

Naruto sursauta à ces paroles. Encore une fois il avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre .

_ Dis, Iruka, t'es médium?

_ Ha, ha,ha, non mais je suis très psychologue et depuis que je te connais je sais qu'il n'y a que la pensée de tes parents pour voiler ton regard comme il est. Je sais aussi que çà fait que quelques mois qu'on se connait mais tu as su me faire confiance et si je ne t'avais pas poussé dans les bras de Sasuke, tu serais encore en train de te morfondre...Eh! T'as peut-être raison, je suis un devin, j'avais tout de suite vu le joli couple que vous formeriez, toi et Sasuke. Dit Iruka en roulant des yeux en plus de quelques grimaces.

Naruto ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, oubliant en même temps le début de la conversation. Iruka était heureux d'avoir réussi à ramener Naruto dans la bonne humeur tout en se disant que les prochains jours allaient être propice à la déprime de refaire surface et qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour y parer, sachant que le jeune allait le remplacer auprès de ses élèves le rassurait également.

_Au fait, Naruto. Est-ce que tu vas reprendre tes cours à Konoha? Demanda Iruka.

_Peut-être mais je crois que je vais lâcher la chimie pour quelques choses de plus cool. Lui répondit Naruto, les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant sa journée avec les enfants. Mais çà, il voulait pas lui dire.

_Comme enseigner à de jeunes enfants . Sortit Iruka avec un grand sourire.

_Iruka, tu m'énerves! hurla Naruto au professeur qui riait à s'en faire mal aux côtes.

_ Quoi? J'ai encore deviné. Demanda innocemment Iruka à un Naruto qui boudait.

Ils éclatèrent de rires presque en même temps, faisant tourner quelques têtes dans leur direction,jusqu'à ce que leur propre attention soit accroché par l'arrivée de deux personnes marchant vers leur table.

Kakashi ne put empêcher les papillons de virevolter dans son estomac à la vue du sourire éclatant que lui envoyait Iruka lorsqu'il lui fit face à son entrée dans la pièce; en chemin, il avait croisé Sasuke qui sortait du bloc après une journée éreintante et l'avait forcé à le suivre à la cafétéria sachant, par l'intermédiaire de Sakura que Naruto s'y trouvait. Il fut heureux de voir le visage du médecin s'adoucir à la vue du blond qui riait aux éclats avec son petit professeur. Son service terminé, Kakashi avait l'intention de l'emmener diner et passer le reste de la soirée en sa compagnie, mais surtout, il voulait être son Doudou encore une fois.

Arrivés à leur table, Sasuke déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto avant de s'installer sur le siège auprès de lui alors que Kakashi s'asseyait à côté d'Iruka, faisant glisser furtivement sa main le long du bras bandé pour venir saisir la main toujours un peu ankylosée qu'Iruka avait laissé sur sa cuisse. C'est d'une petite pression qu'Iruka répondit à cette étreinte, calant même son épaule contre celle de Kakashi. Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas déplu à Iruka que Kakashi l'embrasse comme Sasuke et Naruto l'avaient fait, mais il appréciait encore plus la délicatesse avec laquelle leurs mains s'enlaçaient sous la table, preuve que l'aide-soignant voulait de leur liaison.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à quitter la cafétéria, entrainant avec lui Naruto avec qui il voulait oublier la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée aujourd'hui, mais aussi profiter d'un peu d'intimité qu'il savait trouver là où il emmenait son ange.

Enfin seul, Kakashi s'empressa de baisser son masque et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Iruka, y appréciant le goût de café qui s'y était imprégné. Un peu surpris, le professeur approfondit le baiser en laissant leurs langues jouer entre elles, se fichant de ceux qui pourraient être témoin de ce baiser.

Malheureusement pour eux, la seule personne présente à cet instant n'était autre qu'une jeune infirmière blonde qui haïssait Naruto pour lui avoir volé Sasuke, et qui désormais, haïssait un pauvre professeur qui venait d'attraper dans ses filets le plus sexy des aides-soignants. À croire que tous ceux qui côtoyait cette blondasse de Naruto virait gay, selon son pauvre petit cerveau étriqué.

Kakashi entraina Iruka en dehors de l'hôpital afin de revendiquer sa place de Doudou auprès de son cher professeur.

_ _ _ _

Asuma posa la porte d'entrée de son appartement après avoir écrasé sa cigarette dans un des bacs à fleurs qui étaient sur le palier. Il ne voulait que Kuronai lui crie dessus pour fumer dans l'appartement, polluant ainsi l'air qu'elle respirait mais aussi celui du bébé qu'elle portait. Il la trouva installée sur le sofa à regarder des magazines de vêtements pour enfants en sirotant un thé.

_Bonsoir mon amour. Lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front avant de faire courir ses mains sur son ventre rebondi.

_ Bonsoir mon chéri, ta journée s'est bien passée? Tu pars toujours demain pour Suna?

_Oui. J'aurais aimé que tu m'accompagnes pour parler avec Naruto mais ce n'est pas conseillé dans ton état. J'espère seulement que cette bande de bureaucrates ne fera pas la connerie de relâcher ce salopard.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai eu assez de mal à libérer ce garçon des démons qui l'avaient envahi. Mais je peux vous faire confiance, Shika et toi arriverez à résoudre cette affaire. De plus, le Boss semble avoir à coeur cette histoire également?

_ Oui, je me demande pourquoi. S'interrogea Asuma .

_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _

_ _

_

**et un de plus, oui je sais il est court mais je voulais en poster un avant la fin de l'année.**

**Kyuu-chan:il reste un peu de la buche de Noël?**

**Naru: non, je l'ai fini avec Sasu.**

**Nell-chan: bandes de goinfres, et moi alors.**

**Kashi: toi t'as tes petits cœurs.**

**Ruka: c'est à dire que...**

**Kashi: à oui c'est vrai... avec la chantilly..**

**Ruka: oui...et le coulis de framboises..**

**Sasu: c'est bon on a compris.!!! **

**Naru: dit, Sasu ils ont fait quoi avec la chantilly??**

**Kyuu_chan: rien c'est pas de ton age!**

**Nell-chan: au lieu de vous battre pour de la nourriture vous pourriez avoir un peu de compassion pour Martin!**

**Naru: Martin???????????????????**

**Kyuu-chan:Martin, le réveil-matin qui s'est fait trucidé deux fois.**

**Martin: mourir dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, voilà ma pauvre existence. Mort le matin, ressusciter le soir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kashi et Ruka: t'as qu'à faire moins de bruits.**

**Nell-chan: oh! Les pervers, profil bas, si Otllen apprend ce que vous avez fait avec la nourriture...**

**naru et sasu: ouille ouille ouille!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**au fond de l'appart, dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Otllen pianote comme une folle sur le clavier de son ordi KUKUKUKUKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**nell-chan:^.^**

**BONNE ANNEE 2010 à tout le monde**

**ce que je veux pour 2010: encore plus de reviews.**

**Et merci à:Fan2yaoi, REeveuse, Akuriatsuki, girlcameleon, Mariko89,Yamashita6,Saki62, 1348Zelda, Junonchan, Lafofolle......... **

**Mais aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes du monde entier.**

**Kyuu-chan: retenez moi ou je la bouffe!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

**Je sais, çà faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ici. Je m'en excuse à genoux!!!**

**Comme toujours, les persos ne sont pas de moi, seule l'intrigue de cette histoire l'est.**

**En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire ces quelques lignes.**

**Bye Bye !!**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le jeune homme s'étira doucement, appréciant le toucher soyeux des draps de satin noir dans lesquels il était couché. Sa peau bronzée semblait d'or dans cet écrin d'ébène, rehaussant le blond de ses cheveux décoiffés.

Malgré la fuite du sommeil, il rechignait à vouloir ouvrir les yeux, voulant rester dans ce nid de douceur où il venait de passer la plus belle des nuits depuis longtemps. Il roula quelque peu dans le lit qui ne comptait que lui comme occupant, les mains à la recherche certaine de la personne qui aurait dû se trouver auprès de lui à son réveil. Malheureusement, le vide glacial qu'elles rencontrèrent fit sortir définitivement l'endormi de sa torpeur matinale et c'est avec un soupir de déception que Naruto ouvrit les yeux dans lesquels une lueur de tristesse rendait brillant d'humidité ses iris bleue.

Il avait eu l'espoir que Sasuke serait présent à ses côtés ce matin, mais de toute évidence ce dernier avait dû être obligé de se rendre le plus tôt possible à l'hôpital puisque le réveil positionné sur la table de chevet indiquait à peine 8h.

D'un geste las, Naruto s'assit sur le bord du lit, les pieds au sol, appréciant le toucher duveteux de la moquette qu'il sentait sous sa voute plantaire, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains adjacente à la chambre, son corps dénudé offert à la vue de tous sans aucune pudeur.

Mais qui aurait l'idée de regarder à la fenêtre d'un appartement situé au cinquième étage d'un immeuble de haut standing, dont les baies vitrées donnaient toutes sur le désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Quand, la veille, Sasuke avait entrainé Naruto jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il louait à Suna, c'est devant cette vue que Naruto était resté ébahi et non par son « enlèvement » de l'hôpital par son amant. Il avait même insisté pour diner sur le petit balcon lorsqu'il vit que le soleil venait mourir juste devant. Et c'est enlacés que Sasuke et Naruto avaient contemplé le coucher de soleil, grignotant tantôt les encas que le brun avait préparés, tantôt la bouche de l'autre, appréciant la plénitude de l'instant alors que le soleil faisait ressembler la grande étendue de sable à une mer de lave.

Et ce n'est que lorsque la première étoile fit son apparition dans le ciel obscur que les deux amants se sont réunis dans une étreinte torride où plus rien que l'espace de cette chambre existait, coupé du monde extérieur, profitant de cet instant d'intimité totale qui leur permettait de profiter de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. C'est épuisés et comblés qu'ils finirent par s'endormir sous le regard bienveillant de la lune qui éclairait leurs corps enlacés d'une lueur argentée, formant une bulle de protection avec l'intention secrète de stopper la course du temps.

De toute évidence, la Dame Blanche n'avait pu lutter lorsque le soleil avait refait son apparition pour un nouveau jour qui pulvérisa cette bulle éphémère qui s'était formée autour du couple endormi, pour faire repartir, encore plus rapidement, le compte à rebours qui devait arriver au jour fatidique, haï par les deux amants.

Quand il sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, Naruto apprécia d'être seul car à l'instant même une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le genoux. Ces derniers jours, il avait négligé les séances de rééducation, préférant passer le peu de temps qui lui restait avec Sasuke malgré les remontrances de sa grand-mère et de Sakura réunies. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était les quinze prochains jours sans son brun adoré et là, peut-être consentira-t-il à faire un peu plus attention à sa jambe et à sa guérison pour s'occuper l'esprit tout en se chargeant des élèves d'Iruka en son absence.

C'est habillé décontracté, avec un café dans une main et un bon bouquin dans l'autre que Naruto s'était installé dans un fauteuil, en face d'une des baies vitrées, attendant l'arrivée de Sakura qui devait venir le chercher selon le petit mot que Sasuke avait laissé sur la table de cuisine; ce geste avait redonné le sourire à Naruto, sensible à l'attention de son amant.

_ _ _ _

C'est dans une attitude détachée que Shikamaru attendait son chef, appuyé contre l'énorme 4x4 tout en contemplant les lourds nuages noirs chargés de pluie qui roulaient dans le ciel de Konoha . Asuma quitta son logement et rejoignit son équipier non sans déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa femme qui l'avait suivi, lui promettant de faire son possible pour protéger une fois encore Naruto du diable.

Installés à bord du véhicule, Asuma au volant tandis que Shikamaru se plongeait déjà dans l'énorme dossier qu'il avait pris avec lui, ils se dirigèrent vers Suna le vite possible sachant qu'ils n'y arriveraient que tard dans la nuit.

_ _ _ _

L'hôpital était grouillant de patients en cette fin de matinée et Sasuke sentait son sang pulser derrière ses tempes: encore une longue journée aux urgences qui n'allait pas arranger sa mauvaise humeur suite à l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec Tsunade qui n'avait pas, mais pas du tout, apprécié que Naruto découche et qui lui avait bien fait savoir. Pauvre Sasuke, lui qui avait prévu de réitérer le soir même se voyait obliger d'y renoncer sinon il risquait d'être bloqué les deux derniers jours dans l'enfer des urgences. De plus, à la sortie du bureau de Tsunade, il avait dû faire face à une Ino particulièrement collante selon lui qui voulait savoir où était Naruto à tout prix. Malgré l'envie de l'envoyer galter, il avait fini par lui dire qu'il était chez lui et que Sakura se chargeait de le ramener.

Alors qu'il traitait son énième patient, un frisson lui traversa le dos à le pensé d'Ino à la recherche de son Ange. Que lui voulait-elle? Que cachait l'attention qu'elle semblait porter à Naruto? Avec l'approche de son départ, Sasuke devenait de plus en plus possessif vis à vis de son blond et quiconque qui s'en approchait était un ennemi potentiel. Il savait Naruto fragile, sur le plan physique et émotionnel également. Et là, Ino venait un peu trop mettre son nez dans leur affaire, une raison de plus à son petit « enlèvement » de la veille quand il l'avait aperçu à la cafétéria. Ces derniers jours, Sasuke avait pu ressentir comme de mauvaises ondes émaner de l'infirmière mais ce n'était peut-être que les conséquences de la fatigue qu'il accumulait et le stress qui grandissait en lui de devoir laisser Naruto. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Iruka pour planifier les deux semaines à venir.

_ _ _ _

Modifier les prescriptions qui étaient marquées dans le dossier de Naruto ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes, à l'abri des regards des autres infirmières. Après avoir consulté plusieurs sites traitant des troubles psychologiques qui étaient le plus souvent diagnostiqués dans les cas d'enlèvements, Ino avait décidé de faire ressortir le stress que Naruto avait eu pendant sa séquestration pour le replonger dans le mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé un grand laps de temps après. Le souvenir des différentes crises que le jeune homme avait eu durant son hospitalisation semblaient être liées à son passé, mis en avant par sa grande sensibilité à la morphine. Sachant les effets indésirables qui pouvaient survenir avec un traitement à la morphine, il était logique pour l'infirmière de se servir de son pouvoir hallucinogène pour renforcer les cauchemars que Naruto avait fait. De plus, elle avait toujours sur elle la photo de Yakushi et la discussion qu'elle avait eu auparavant avec Sasuke avait renforcé sa haine contre Naruto:cette « blondasse » avait passé la nuit chez le jeune médecin. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce à quoi qu'ils avaient occupé leur temps libre. Rien que l'idée qu'ils aient eu des relations sexuelles lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle serra la plaquette de comprimés qui se trouvait au fond de la poche de sa blouse alors qu'un sourire machiavélique resplendissait sur son visage, faisant ressortir son regard noir où sa détermination de rayer de la surface de la Terre l'existence de Naruto était clairement présente. L'appel d'un patient l'obligea de se reconcentrer sur son travail et c'est un sourire trompeur aux lèvres qu'elle quitta le poste des infirmières sans avoir remarqué qu'une autre personne l'avait observé également.

_ _ _ _

Naruto était à moité endormi quand la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement, ce qui lui valut de sursauter au bruit. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il eut du mal à retrouver son calme mais la douce voix mélodieuse de Sakura qui criait derrière la porte en quoi cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle sonnait le fit réagir.

_ Bonjour Sakura! Dit Naruto en lui ouvrant la porte.

_ Bonjour Naruto, allez dépêche sinon je vais être en retard pour mon service.

_ Deux minutes!!

Il prit sa veste alors que Sakura jetait un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement, s'extasiant aussi devant la vue qu'offrait les baies vitrées. Elle fit quelques commentaires auxquels Naruto répondit d'un air détaché avant de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, le regard de Naruto était empli de tristesse, comme si il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait plus la possibilité de revenir, le départ de Sasuke étant prévu dans deux jours maintenant et il n'était pas sans se douter que sa grand-mère allait lui faire un sermon sur cette nuit passée en dehors de l'hôpital.

Sakura le laissa dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage où se situait sa chambre. Naruto n'avait pas envie d'y rester mais vu l'heure, il était trop tôt encore pour aller en pédiatrie et son genoux le lançait un peu trop après cette petite promenade de l'appartement de Sasuke à l'hôpital. À la pensée de Sasuke, Naruto se demanda si ils allaient pouvoir se voir un petit peu et passer la nuit ensemble l'avait rendu encore plus dépendant du médecin. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le malaise que Naruto sentait monter en lui à l'approche de leur séparation imminente. De plus, cette nuit , certains de ses cauchemars récurrents avaient refait leur apparition et qui n'avait fait qu'accroître encore plus son état de stress et de nervosité. Il donnerai tout ce qu'il a pour oublier cette partie de son passé, tout comme il a su surmonter la perte de ses parents dans les bras de Sasuke. Mais là, c'était différent, la douleur était toujours présente même si elle restait invisible aux yeux des autres, ancrée dans son âme, tenant prisonniers les démons qui s'étaient infiltrés en lui durant cette période et qui ne demandaient qu'un petit coup de pouce pour pouvoir resurgir.

Naruto consentit à s'installer dans son fauteuil-roulant, souffrant toujours de son genoux, et quitta sa chambre pour la pédiatrie. À force de ressasser le passé et de ne pouvoir en parler à personne, il commençait à porter de nouveau le masque qu'il avait au début de son séjour, sourire faux et le regard perdu. Encore une fois, il s'enferma dans une carapace qui le cachait du monde extérieur, décidant d'y laisser pénétrer que quelques personnes qui, si il leur permettait, seraient en mesure de partager ses peines, de les atténuer voire même les éradiquer. Mais la seule personne qui était parvenue à faire parler Naruto ouvertement était étrangère à son cercle d'amis et le souvenir de son regard rouge hypnotique était fané depuis longtemps tandis que celui qui hantait ses nuits s'imposait de plus en plus, identique aux ténèbres d'un puits sans fond.

_ _ _ _

À la disparition du fauteuil-roulant dans la chambre de Naruto, Ino en déduisit qu'il était revenu et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir enfin mettre à exécution son plan diabolique. Mais la première chose qu'elle devait faire était de mettre la main sur cette « blondasse » handicapée. Elle avait cogité toute la nuit au moyen de déclencher le processus de dépression chez Naruto mais quand elle l'aperçut, le regard vide lisant d'une voix monotone une histoire aux enfants de pédiatrie, elle sut qu'il n'y avait qu'un faible fil qui le maintenait hors de l'eau et que c'était l'instant précis pour elle d'agir.

_ Enfin je t'ai trouvé, Naruto-kun!! s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Sans aucunes raisons apparentes, le corps de Naruto fut parcouru par de violents frissons alors que celui-ci avait cessé de lire le bouquin qu'il tenait dans les mains. Les battements de son cœur partirent dans une course folle et au moment où Ino posa sa main sur son épaule, Naruto sursauta avant de se figer à ce contact.

Dès que les paroles d'Ino étaient parvenues aux oreilles de Naruto, un visage s'était ancré dans son esprit et il ne cessait d'entendre désormais des « Naruto-kun » murmurés en boucle , même la sensation d'un souffle fantôme contre sa nuque était présente. L'air avait de plus en plus de mal à parvenir à ses poumons et le regard écarquillé reflétait bien la crise d'anxiété aigüe qui venait de prendre possession de Naruto.

_ Naruto-kun? Insista Ino qui jubilait intérieurement devant la face décomposée par la terreur du jeune homme dont le visage palissait de seconde en seconde.

Quelques reniflements de la part des enfants présents dans la pièce obligèrent Ino de faire abstraction pour le moment à ces plans de destruction: trop de témoins et de toute façon, il fallait que Sasuke ne puisse venir au secours de Naruto pour que cela marche.

_ Naruto, réveille-toi! Cria-t-elle tout en le secouant et en se mettant face à lui, essayant d'adopter une attitude amicale qui sembla fonctionner.

_ _ _ _

Tsunade bouillonnait , malgré sa présence à l'hôpital elle aurait volontiers siffler une petite coupe de saké pour se calmer les nerfs. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Sasuke et Naruto avaient besoin de rester ensemble plus intimement que cela était possible à l'hôpital mais de là à faire découcher son petit-fils, c'en était trop. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent une fois à Konoha mais pour l'instant, elle était encore le patron! Elle n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité de Naruto, au contraire, et elle était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé la bonne personne à aimer en Sasuke. Le souvenir des longues conversations qu'elle avait échangé avec Kushina à ce sujet lui revenait et c'est avec tristesse qu'elle se rendit compte que ces conversations lui manquaient. Mais une chose l'inquiétait: le coup de fil qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part d'un inspecteur de police à propos de Naruto. Que lui voulait-il? Était-ce au sujet de l'accident ferroviaire ou, ce qu'elle craignait le plus, le fait que l'homme qui a torturé Naruto dans son enfance risque d'être libéré? Les informations n'avaient pas arrêté depuis ce matin de relater ce sujet. Mais en accord avec son fils et sa femme, Tsunade et Jiraya avaient fait la promesse de faire ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant pour que Naruto voit en Suna un lieu de paix même si il lui avait fallu plus de deux ans avant de pouvoir y venir. L'arrivée de Jiraya l'obligea à sortir de ses pensées.

_ Bonjour Hime, serais-tu où se trouve notre petit diablotin blond? Demanda-t-il en déposant un bisou sur la joue de sa femme.

_ À cette heure, il doit être en salle de classe. Répondit Tsunade après un regard à l'horloge située au dessus de sa porte.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il suivait des cours!!

_ Il s'occupe des élèves d'Iruka en son absence, dans le service de pédiatrie.

_ Ohh! On va faire quelque chose de bien de ce garçon, alors!! j'aurai cru qu'il était avec son chéri en train de se bécoter dans un coin.

_ C'est un hôpital ici, pas un lupanar. Cria Tsunade. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux?

_ Pas grand chose, seulement discuter un peu avec lui et puis le départ de Sasuke approche, je voulais savoir comment il allait. De plus ….

_ IL y a çà aussi mais on ne devrait pas lui en parler. Le coupa-t-elle.

Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil et prit le bras de son mari, l'entrainant à l'extérieur de son bureau.

_ Allez, viens on va voir comment il s'en sort avec ses élèves!!

En chemin, Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de faire les gros yeux lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, elle surprit Kakashi et Iruka dans une position plus qu'équivoque.

_ Es-tu certaine que ce n'est pas un lupanar? Lui demanda un Jiraya aux anges. Avec le couple Naruto/Sasuke, celui de Kakashi et d'Iruka venait apporté de l'eau à ses écrits et c'est l'esprit débordant d'idées qu'il suivit Tsunade jusqu'en pédiatrie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous!!**

**Tout d'abord, comme d'habitude mes amis, les persos ne sont pas de moi au départ mais les aventures qu'ils vivent ici oui.**

**Merci à Kishimoto-sama de les avoir créés pour notre plus grand plaisir!!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et laissé un petit message ou pas, c'est pas grave!!**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

_« Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! »_

_Il a suffit d'un simple petit suffixe pour me replonger dans les noirceurs de ce regard protégé derrière ces verres polis qui, selon leur inclinaison, me renvoyait également la terreur qui pouvait se lire sur mon visage à chaque fois qu'Il m'appelait comme çà. Promettant mille et une souffrances avec une douceur vicieuse dans la voix!_

_Non! C'est impossible!!_

_J'ai travaillé trop dur pour que ce mot ne m'atteigne plus._

_Pourquoi, cette fois-ci, celui-ci me transperce le cœur avec la force d'une flèche?_

_Je te hais Ino pour avoir fait ressurgir ce démon. Éloigne toi de moi, ne me touche pas de tes mains qui ne sont que des serres de vautours tout comme les siennes qui ont creusé des sillons de douleurs sur mon corps._

_Arrête d'essayer de me consoler comme si nous étions amis._

_La seule personne que je veux voir, c'est Sasuke._

_Sasuke … Sasuke..._

_Oh non! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme çà. Pas à la veille de son départ. Pas après les merveilleux instants que l'on vient de partager et qui ne seront pas près de se reproduire avant longtemps._

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi, dès que j'accède au bonheur, faut-il toujours que l'on me l'arrache?_

_Comme si je n'en étais pas digne._

_Quelle est cette force inconnue qui a décidé que je devais souffrir plus que de jouir des bonheur de la vie?_

_Partez, laissez-moi!_

_Retournez dans cette cage où je vous avais enfermé il y a si longtemps. Restez-y pour toujours._

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke..._

* * * * *

La jeune infirmière enserrait de ses mains frêles les bras de Naruto, le secouant pour essayer de le sortir de la prostration dans laquelle il s'était plongé et dont il semblait ne pas vouloir en sortir.

Ino commençait à avoir peur face à la réaction du jeune homme même si elle jubilait d'avoir enfin trouvé un moyen pour l'enfoncer dans la folie qu'elle sentait s'immiscer lentement en lui.

Des murmures en provenance de Naruto lui firent tendre l'oreille mais tout ce qu'elle put entendre fut le prénom de Sasuke que Naruto récitait, clamait, comme pour s'échapper du cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé éveillé.

L'envie de frapper cette « blondasse » surpassa le mince élan de compassion qu'elle venait de ressentir devant tant de détresse chez Naruto. Mais avant même d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, elle se retrouva propulser à l'opposé de Naruto après que ce dernier ait réussi à la repousser de toutes ses forces avant de lui crier:

_ Vas-t'en! Laisse-moi seul!

Les enfants encore présents furent soulagés d'entendre le petit blond parler mais la haine présente dans ces paroles les effrayèrent, les plus jeunes se réfugièrent automatiquement dans les bras de leurs ainés.

_ Tu as de la chance que ces marmots soient là sinon... pensa en silence Ino en se relevant tout en serrant les poings.

_ Les enfants, retournez dans vos chambres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, çà va aller. Dit-elle afin de se débarrasser des témoins indésirables.

_ Comment osent-ils faire çà dans les couloirs? Et en pédiatrie!! Fulmina Tsunade, aussi remontée qu'un taureau face à un torero.

_ Je crois que la prochaine édition de mes Icha Icha va être axée sur les relations homosexuelles. Ces deux-là m'inspirent!. Ma chère Hime, tu vas me voir plus souvent!! s'extasia Jiraya, impassible face à l'emportement de sa femme.

_ Je vais aller leur dire ma façon de penser, moi!! dit Tsunade dont la veine qui pulsait sur son front montrait qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser tout en faisant demi-tour pour retourner vers ceux qui l'avaient grandement énervée, Jiraya sur ses talons.

_ Tsunade, attends! Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire de petits bécots dans le cou. Calme-toi!

Jiraya avait beau essayé de calmer sa femme, rien n'y faisait. Priant pour que les deux amants soient partis afin de ne pas subir l'ire du médecin, il ne put contenir son esprit créatif lorsqu'un petit gémissement de plaisir leur parvint à l'approche du recoin où ils avaient aperçu Kakashi et Iruka.

L'aide-soignant était tombé sur le professeur au moment où ce dernier allait voir Naruto. Iruka ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se préoccuper du garçon, mais là, il était mal barré avec les mains de son amant qui lui pétrissait délicieusement les fesses tandis que leurs langues se battaient dans un duel acharné. Après quelques tentatives pour s'échapper de la douce torture que lui affligeait Kakashi, Iruka l'avait laissé gagner, oubliant l'environnement et surtout le lieu de leurs ébats.

Des éclats de voix le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'après n'avoir pas pu retenir un gémissement de s'échapper de sa bouche, il entendit:

_ JE VAIS LES TUER!!!!

Tout de suite, il reconnut la voix charmante et chaleureuse de Tsunade qui, avec une telle menace venait d'effacer le plus infime trace d'excitation qui avait rendu son pantalon très inconfortable.

_ Kashi, arrête!! supplia-t-il en fuyant les lèvres pécheresses qui couvrirent aussitôt son cou.

_ Hum! Pourquoi? Demanda Kakashi, ignorant la menace qui s'approchait d'eux, trop occupé à dévorer le petit en-cas qui avait si gentiment croisé son chemin.

_ Tsunade arrive! Réussit à dire Iruka qui soupira de soulagement lorsque ses paroles furent assimilées par Kakashi qui, dans des gestes vifs et précis, rendit leurs tenues respectables, aucunes preuves de leurs attouchements si personnels ne subsistant, à part les cheveux décoiffés et le visage rouge d'Iruka ainsi qu'une certaine lueur de désir luxurieuse au fond de l'œil de Kakashi qui, après un dernier baiser fougueux, remit son masque. Ce qui coïncida avec l'arrivée de Tsunade.

Verte de rage, elle assassinait de son regard les deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle tandis que Jiraya soupira, compatissant pour eux face à toutes les choses que Tsunade devait être en train d'imaginer afin de faire passer l'envie à ces deux-là de forniquer dans les couloirs.

Instinctivement, Iruka se cacha derrière Kakashi lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en face de Tsunade. Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi gêné. Au diable Kakashi et sa perversité, même si il avait lancé l'argumentation en le poussant dans ce petit coin en premier, afin de lui ravir la bouche, en manque du goût unique de Kakashi après à peine quelques heures de séparation.

Et maintenant, ils allaient gouter au courroux de Tsunade, pour avoir confondu son hôpital avec un lupanar!

_ Bonjour Tsunade, Jiraya! Chanta Kakashi, inconscient des ondes meurtrières du médecin.

_ Kakashi, je crois que ta présence est requise aux cuisines. Lui ordonna Tsunade.

_ J'y cours de ce pas! À plus Jiraya! Dit Kakashi qui partit faire son travail non sans un dernier baiser à Iruka qui rougit de plus belle en regardant son amant s'éloigner.

_ Iruka? Demanda Tsunade, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui reporta son attention vers elle.

_ Tsu..., Tsunade-san? Bégaya-t-il.

_Tu es en congés, alors pourquoi es-tu ici?

_ Euh... je suis venu voir Naruto?!

_ Et bien, vas-y. Qu'est ce que tu attends! Cria Tsunade.

_ Oui.

C'est sans demander son reste et après une courbette de salutation qu'Iruka fila vite loin de Tsunade, heureux d'être encore en vie et en un seul morceau.

Soufflant afin de retrouver un semblant de calme, Tsunade se retourna vers son mari qui affichait un sourire heureux sur le visage tandis qu'il écrivait frénétiquement dans son petit carnet violet.

_ Jiraya! Soupira-t-elle.

_ Oui, mon Hime!

_ J'ai besoin d'un saké, viens.

_ Et Naruto?

_ Laisse-le à Iruka! Il est venu pour çà, non?

_ D'accord, j'irai le voir après. T'as toujours la cuvée spéciale que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire cachée dans ton bureau? Lui dit Jiraya en l'attrapant par la taille avant de l'entrainer vers son bureau.

* * * * *

C'est essoufflé mais heureux qu'Iruka arriva en vue de la salle où avait lieu les cours, aujourd'hui encore sous la tutelle de Naruto, jusqu'à son retour.

Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive des enfants quitter la pièce, un air inquiet et apeuré posé sur leur visage. Il augmenta l'allure pour aller auprès d'eux. À son arrivée, une petite fille se précipita sur lui.

_ Iruka-sensei... pleurnicha-t-elle.

_ Chut, Moka-chan. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda le professeur en s'agenouillant pour permettre à la petite fille de se blottir dans ses bras.

_ C'est Naruto! Il est en colère...il crie...avec l'infirmière..

_ L'infirmière? Quelle infirmière?

_ Une blonde, Ino je crois. Elle lui a dit quelque chose et après, il était bizarre...et maintenant il est méchant.

_ Bon, retourne dans ta chambre, je vais m'occuper de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais tout arranger. Et puis, c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

_D'accord, iruka-sensei. Naruto va aller mieux maintenant que vous êtes là.

Iruka lui fit son plus beau sourire et la laissa aux soins du garçon qui l'accompagnait. Après une profonde respiration, il rentra dans sa salle de classe pour trouver Naruto recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, oscillant sur lui-même comme pour se bercer avant d'apercevoir Ino, l'infirmière aux longs cheveux blond qui travaillait dans le service du jeune homme. Un certain désordre régnait dans la pièce, sûrement dû à la bagarre qu'avait rapportée la petite fille.

_ Ino? Appela Iruka.

L'infirmière se retourna vers le professeur sans avoir le temps d'effacer de son visage toutes les traces de joie qu'elle éprouvait face à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Naruto.

_ Oh! Iruka. Vous arrivez à temps, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Naruto a eu comme une crise d'angoisse. Je devrais prévenir Tsunade-sama maintenant que vous êtes là? Dit Ino d'un ton trop mielleux pour Iruka qui sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il attrapa le regard noir de la jeune femme et dans lequel aucune chaleur n'était présente.

_ Non çà ira. Pas la peine de déranger Tsunade-san, je me charge de Naruto, tu peux partir Ino. Dit Iruka d'un ton froid qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Iruka attendit le départ de l'infirmière pour enfin se précipiter vers Naruto dont le regard vide ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_ Naruto, tu m'entends? Naruto? L'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

* * * * *

Naruto ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'appelle doucement tout comme la main qu'il sentait courir dans ses cheveux.

_ Naruto, réponds-moi, s'il te plait! Suppliait cette voix qu'il connaissait et à qui il avait donné toute sa confiance mais dont il n'arrivait pas à associer à quelqu'un en particulier. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le plus sombre de ses démons du passé avait réussi à s'échapper de sa cage et qu'à tout moment il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

Tout çà à cause d'un mot dit par la personne pour qui il avait une grande aversion qui venait d'être encore une fois mis en avant. Mais comment arrivait-elle à faire ressurgir le visage de ce monstre et tous les souvenirs qui l'accompagnaient?

_ Naruto! Naruto!

Iruka commençait à regretter d'avoir rejeter l'idée d'Ino de prévenir Tsunade. Il n'était peut-être pas assez proche du garçon pour arriver à le sortir de cette crise. En y réfléchissant, la dernière fois c'est Sasuke qui l'a remonté alors pourquoi pas là? Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul, le temps qu'il mette la main sur Sasuke. Naruto avait beau être coincé dans son trauma, à tout moment il pouvait en sortie ou se sentir menacer par quelqu'un et donc la seule solution qui lui vint fut qu'il fallait l'endormir.

Oui, mais avec quoi? Et puis il n'était plus habilité pour demander un puissant somnifère à l'infirmerie de l'hôpital.

_ Merde, Naruto! Tu me fais quoi là! C'est moi, Iruka! Dit-il en étreignant Naruto alors qu'il sentait des larmes d'impuissance menacer de couler. Écoute-moi! Cria-t-il.

Un léger mouvement du corps dans ses bras fit relever Iruka qui plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de Naruto qui , d'un bleu pur , était voilé d'une brume terne qui aurait pu le faire passer pour aveugle mais qui, après quelques clignements de paupières se retira et qui redonna un faible sourire à Iruka qui y vit un signe de lutte de la part de Naruto.

_ Allez, Naruto! Réveille-toi.

L'emprise chaude qu'il sentait sur ses épaules effaçait les horreurs que son esprit lui renvoyait de son passé. Le visage d'un homme à la peau tannée venait les recouvrir par le sourire qui semblait toujours présent sur ce visage. De toute ses forces Naruto essaya de mettre un nom sur ce visage qui n'était pas celui de Sasuke, çà il en était sur puisque lui avait une peau de porcelaine, des yeux onix et ne souriait que très rarement. Qui donc était cet homme?

_ Naruto, si tu te réveilles maintenant, je te jure que je t'offres le plus gros ramen qui existe et que même toi ne sera pas capable de finir! Dit Iruka qui, en faisant allusion au plat préféré du jeune homme, espérait le récupérer.

_ Ah, Iruka tu es là, je me doutais que tu serais avec Naruto!

Iruka se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'arriver, nul autre que Sasuke.

_ Sasuke! Soupira Iruka en se décollant de Naruto.

À l'entente du prénom de celui qu'il désirait le plus voir, Naruto réagit en cherchant à apercevoir le jeune médecin qui, dès qu'il vit l'état de son blond se précipita vers lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte de fer mais dans laquelle transparaissait tout son amour pour lui.

Instinctivement, Naruto enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant, attrapant son odeur, chassant enfin les dernières ombres qui l'encerclaient, murmurant son prénom dans une lente litanie qui finit par l'endormir.

C'est avec un soupire qu'Iruka se laissa tombé sur le sol, admirant comment, par sa présence, Sasuke avait fait mieux que tous les plus forts somnifères. À savoir maintenant dans quel état Naruto allait se réveiller? Est ce qu'il se souviendra de ce qui vient de se passer? En son for intérieur, Iruka espérait que non. Et la scène qui se jouait devant lui montrait que Naruto ne sera jamais capable de supporter les quinze jours qui s'annonçaient. Et l'inquiétude que montrait Sasuke allait être un obstacle pour lui dans son nouveau poste. À penser comment allait Naruto risquerait de lui faire commettre des erreurs dans son travail. Le mieux pour les deux, c'est que Tsunade fasse partir les deux garçons en même temps pour Konoha.

_ Sasuke, je te laisse ramener Naruto dans sa chambre. Il faut que je vois Tsunade.

Sur ces mots, Iruka partit, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke déconfit qui regrettait amèrement ce poste qui l'éloignait de celui qu'il aimait et qui, à ce jour, avait le plus besoin de lui. Mais, surtout, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu causer cette crise alors que rien de particulier avait eu lieu. Ce qu'il ignorait encore, c'est qu'une certaine infirmière avait réussi à faire ressurgir les démons enfouis en Naruto.

* * * * *

**Et voilà, encore un de fait même si la direction initiale n'est pas suivie, mais comme je sais pas où j'erre, çà n'a pas d'importance et je veux adoucir le côté DRAME de l'histoire.**

**Naru: en attendant, je suis dans le coltar moi.**

**Sasu: pleure pas, je suis là!**

**Iruka: Otllen, c'est quoi cette histoire où il ne se rappelle pas de moi?**

**Moi: vengeance personnelle.**

**Iruka: pourquoi, j'ai rien fait.**

**Moi: et qui a fouillé dans mon classeur où sont rangées tous mes brouillons? Mélangeant ainsi les histoires?.**

**Kyuu-chan: tu parles du machin jaune qui était sur le canapé, hier?**

**Nell-chan: chut, Kyuu Kyuu ou on est mal!**

**Iruka: c'est vous deux qui avez fait le bazar et c'est moi qui trinque, pourquoi??**

**Itachi: parce qu'elle est en train de faire un Kaka/ Iru au lieu de continuer « sous la neige ».**

**Kakashi: c'est vrai, t'as fait çà ( les yeux en cœur)!!! mon Ru Ru!!!**

**Sasu: qu'est ce que tu fais là, faux-frère, voleur, pervers!**

**Itachi: tout doux petit frère, Naru est autant à moi qu'à toi si ce n'est plus.**

**Sasu: et un chidori bien placé, çà te dit!**

**Itachi: je préfère çà!! ( saisissant Naruto sous le bras et quitte la pièce)**

**Nell-chan: vas-y Tachi, t'es le plus fort!!**

**Sasu: traitresses!! Naruto, tiens bon j'arrive!!**

**Kakashi: çà lui fera pas de mal à voir d'autres horizons à Chaton!**

**Iruka: çà veut dire quoi çà? Tu veux voir d'autres horizon toi aussi. Tiens en voilà!!**

**Kyuu-chan: En direct de chez les folles: l'attaque du siècle:un joli coup de pied bien placé de la part d'Iruka et voilà Kakashi qui s'envole vers l'infini et l'au delà en espérant qu'une chute de 7 étages ne laissera pas trop de séquelles... Oh mais attendez, mais oui!!! dans sa chute Kakashi a permis à Sasuke de récupérer Naruto...Ah la la la que d'émotions, encore mieux qu'une finale de foot!!... Itachi qui arrive à s'extirper de sous un Kakashi HS, Iruka tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles ce soir... tout à fait Otllen mais attention la belette n'a pas fini de courir.**

**Deidy/ Il court, il court, le furet...euh la belette!**

**Iruka: tu y es pas du tout c'est: j'ai vu le loup, le renard et la belette, j'ai vu le loup, le renard et la belette danser!!**

**Sasu:bandes de bakas, ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Rends moi Naruto!**

**Itachi: moi dans la course, t'as aucune chance!!**

**Naru: Je suis pas un prix Uchiwesque! Si c'est comme çà, je vais voir Gaara!**

**Sasu et Itachi:NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! reviens!**

**Kakashi: j'entends le loup (Gaara), le renard chanter!:**

**Sasu et Itachi: la ferme l'épouvantail!!!( les deux frères tombent sur celui qui leur a fait perdre leur proie)**

**Kyuu-chan: ATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTION!! chers amis, à l'heure où je vois parle, une scène d'horreur se joue sous nos fenêtres: et oui, alors qu'il volait vers d'autres cieux, qu'il tomba malencontreusement sur Itachi, permettant ainsi à Naruto de fuir pour se réfugier chez le voisin de palier, c'est à dire Gaara, avant même que Sasuke ne puisse le retenir. Devant nous maintenant, un homme seul livré à deux bêtes sauvages, privées de leur jouet préféré ( un blond en tenue d'Adam), luttant pour échapper à cette violence que seul deux frères enfin unis pour la même cause ( récupérer Naruto) savent appliquer. Je crois que tu peux bruler les Icha Icha de Kakashi, Iruka car ce soir: LE LION EST MORTTTTTTTTT!!!**

**Kakashi: ON NE TOUCHE PAS à mes bouquins( coups de raikiri dans les frangins qui sont désormais hors courses)**

**Kyuu-chan: Oh la la la la, retournement de situation: le vainqueur est … Kakashi. **

**Jiraya: ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du porno!!**

**Tsunade: enfin tu avoues que c'est du porno, tes torchons!!**

**Jiraya: Mon Hime, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire!!**

**Naru: je peux revenir parce que là bas, y a Lee qui vient de me virer et Gaara a failli me faire le coup du tombeau du désert.**

**Iruka: ils étaient où quand t'es arrivé?**

**Naru: Euh... sous la douche.**

**Jiraya et Iruka: inconscient!!**

**Naru: pourquoi, j'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre Lee dire à Gaara...**

**Kyuu-chan: Et c'est ici que se termine notre retransmission avec le retour de notre vainqueur avec les deux Uchiwa complètement à la ramasse!!**

**Moi: YESSSSS!**

**Iruka: bon, tu peux dormir sur le canapé!!**

**Kakashi: Mais Ru Ru!!!!!!!!**

**Nell-chan: en raison de problème technique, nous ne pouvons continuer....**

**Kyuu-chan: en raison du dysfonctionnement neuronal des participants, je suis celui qui vous dit au revoir et à bientôt, non sans oublier de vous suggérer de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert qui se trouve juste en dessous, pour m'éviter la noyade si jamais Otllen déprime par manque de reviews!!!**

**Les persos en cœur:BYE BYE BYE BYE**

**Nell-chan: ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjours tout le monde!**_

_**Tout d'abord, merci de continuer la route avec moi en suivant mon histoire dans laquelle les persos de Kishimoto-sama sont toujours autant torturés! ( KU KU KU KU...)**_

_**En relisant le dernier chapitre, je me suis aperçu qu'il était vraiment plus court que les autres sur le plan temporel, toutes mes excuses!**_

_**Kyuu_chan: faut dire aussi qu'on t'a bien perturbé!**_

_**Naru: oh! Oui, j'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars depuis çà!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: je parlais pas de toi, avorton!**_

_**Naru: qui c'est que tu traites d'avorton, carpette orange en peau de zébu?**_

_**Sasu: Kyuubi est un renard, pas un bœuf, mon Naru-chan.**_

_**Naru: oh toi ramènes pas ta science, occupe toi de ton frère. Il fait rien que de m'embêter depuis qu'il s'est incrusté ici.**_

_**Kakashi: et en plus, il squatte notre placard. J'ai plus d'intimité avec mon Ruka-chou!**_

_**Iruka: çà me fait des vacances!**_

_**Moi: bon je crois qu'ils ont compris pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à être régulière dans le postage de mes chapitres. Essayez de cohabiter avec six personnes qui ne pensent qu'à s'entretuer pour certaines et d'autres à qui on doit balancer des seaux d'eau glacée pour freiner leur ardeur. Ma santé mentale en a pris un coup!**_

_**Nell-chan: déjà qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, hi hi hi hi!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: tape m'en cinq, ma Nell!**_

_**PAF!**_

_**DING DONG**_

_**Gaara: ( à la porte de l'appart) Bonjour chers voisins, auriez-vous un peu de sucre?**_

_**Naru : oh mon dieu! (tombe dans les pommes après une hémorragie nasale)**_

_**Sasu: p'tain, Gaara. On t'a déjà dit de ne pas te servir de ton sable comme vêtement.**_

_**Gaara:(non perturbé par sa nudité à peine voilée par quelques nappes de sables cachant les points sensibles de son anatomie): sucre? Oui ou non?**_

o o o o o o o o o o o o

À peine sortie de l'ascenseur, qu'Ino se retrouva nez à nez avec Kakashi.

_ Yo Ino. Tu tombes bien! Quelqu'un a mélangé les fiches et du coup je ne sais pas pour qui est le plateau-repas hyposodé! Lui dit-il.

_ Moi non plus, demandez à Sakura! Fut la réponse de l'infirmière qui tenta de contourner l'aide-soignant qui s'était mis devant elle.

_ Elle n'est pas là alors...

_ Alors, regardez le planning qui se trouve au poste des infirmières. C'est pas plus compliqué que çà! Siffla-t-elle.

_ Maa! Pas la peine d'être si désagréable ma jolie!

_ Me m'appelez pas « ma jolie », sale... commença Ino avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle allait dire risquerait de lui mettre à dos Kakashi. Déjà qu'elle avait l'impression qu'Iruka avait remarqué que c'était elle la responsable de la crise de Naruto. Si Kakashi s'y mettait, elle était mal!

_ … pardon mais j'ai eu une dure matinée. Je vais voir çà avec vous.

Et c'est de façon détachée qu'Ino donna à Kakashi la réponse à sa question après une vérification au poste des infirmières. Lui tournant le dos pendant ses recherches, l'infirmière n'avait pas pu voir avec quelle intensité l'aide soignant masqué scrutait la moindre de ses réactions.

Kakashi essayait de voir si le regard froid dans lequel une profonde envie de meurtre avait pris place referait surface comme il l'avait vu la veille. Et l'amabilité de la jeune femme laissant à désirer faisait croire à Kakashi que la personne pour qui ce regard était destiné était en mauvaise posture, voire en grand danger. Son instinct d'ancien militaire remontait à la surface et sa curiosité sans bornes allait l'aider à le découvrir.

_ Voilà, c'est pour la patiente de la chambre 310, elle est sous cortisone depuis hier.

_ Merci Ino. Passe une bonne journée et essaie de te reposer un peu, tu as l'air fatigué. Lui dit Kakashi avant de continuer sa distribution de repas.

Le reniflement qu'Ino laissa sortir ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de l'aide-soignant qui, du coin de l'œil continuait de la surveiller et c'est à ce moment que le regard meurtrier refit surface lorsque l'homme qui faisait voler une colonie de papillons dans son cœur fit son apparition. Qu'est ce qu'Iruka avait bien pu faire pour que cette infirmière dégage cette aura de haine envers lui?

_ Yo! Iruka! Le salua Kakashi quand son petit-ami passa près de lui.

_ Pas le temps, il faut que je vois Tsunade.

_ Pour ce matin? osa demander Kakashi, un peu inquiet face à la pâleur du visage du professeur.

_ Non, c'est Naruto. Il est en crise et en ce moment Sasuke s'occupe de le ramener dans sa chambre. Souffla Iruka en se rapprochant de Kakashi mais ce dernier était fixé sur le sourire vil qu'Ino ne fut pas assez rapide pour cacher lorsque les paroles d'Iruka lui étaient parvenues. C'est la main sur son bras qui fit retourner l'attention de Kakashi sur Iruka.

_ Kakashi? Tu m'écoutes?

_ Hein! Oui,dès que j'ai fini de travailler et que toi tu as parlé à Tsunade, on ira voir Naruto. Je crois qu'on doit parler avec Sasuke. Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans ces crises. Tu crois pas? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Iruka qu'il entourait de ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Iruka sortit des bras de Kakashi qui regardait toujours Ino s'éloigner et suivit son regard.

_ Tu as remarqué aussi? Dit Iruka.

_ Oui, je pense qu'on va devoir la surveiller de plus près.

ooooo

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux lorsqu'il vit que la première chose qu'Asuma fit en sortant de la voiture était d'allumer une cigarette.

_ Chef, on va directement à l'hôpital?

_ Non! Un arrêt par l'hôtel s'impose. J'ai l'impression que le désert s'est installé sous ma chemise et cette chaleur ne fait que l'empirer. Et puis je crois pas qu'ils ne nous laisseront voir qui que ce soit à cette heure!

_ C'est fou qu'il continue à faire aussi chaud, même la nuit! Soupira Shikamaru.

_ Ouai, autant profiter des dernières heures avant le lever du soleil pour nous reposer et après nous irons à l'hôpital.

Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, les deux policiers rentrèrent dans l'hôtel qui faisait face à l'hôpital. Là , ils demandèrent une chambre avec vue sur le bâtiment. De cette façon, ils pourront surveiller, sans trop attirer l'attention, la personne qui s'y trouvait et qui fouillait le passé de Naruto au moment même où son bourreau allait peut-être recouvrir la liberté. Et cette pensée n'avait pas quitter Asuma depuis leur départ de Konoha. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les intentions du fouineur ne soient pas aussi perfide que ce monstre.

ooooo

Sasuke ne comptait plus les fois où il avait dû regarder le visage pâle de Naruto après une de ces crises.

Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée chez le médecin et rien dans l'attitude de Naruto n'avait laissé croire à Sasuke qu'une telle crise d'angoisse allait survenir! Mais elle tombait mal, si près du départ de Sasuke dont les entrailles se tordaient rien qu'en imaginant qu'il n'y aurait personne pour calmer son Ange si jamais il en refaisait en son absence.

Et maintenant, il était encore une fois installé dans ce fauteuil si inconfortable à regarder dormir son amant d'un sommeil qui semblait être tout sauf tranquille, au vu des rictus de douleur qui tiraient le coin des lèvres si douces de Naruto. Quelques fois, un gémissement s'en échappait, faisant frissonner Sasuke devant cette douleur évidente dans laquelle son ange s'était enfermée.

Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour que ce dernier jour ensemble se transforme en cauchemar? Oui un cauchemar pour Sasuke qui, par l'état de Naruto, ne se voyait pas partir demain pour Konoha et laisser derrière lui la seule personne qu'il s'était permis d'aimer sans retenue dans un tel chaos psychologique!

Fébrilement, le jeune médecin prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts avant de caresser la paume de l'endormi de son pouce dans une suite d'arabesques inconnues avec la ferme intention de lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais aussi pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là, près de lui, priant en silence pour que cette inconscience prenne fin afin qu'il puisse se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux et chasser les ombres qui y dansaient comme Sasuke s'en doutait.

Et dire que c'était une de ces crises qui leur avait permis de se réunir! Mais là, elle les empêchait d'être ensemble avant leur séparation, ne faisant qu'accroître le sentiment de frustration du médecin. Et ce sentiment, pour s'en débarrasser, la seule chose qui le lui permettait était de se plonger dans son travail, mais en contradiction, son cœur lui disait de ne pas quitter le chevet de Naruto. Mu par un vieux réflex qu'il croyait ne plus avoir, Sasuke prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de la personne qui serait en mesure de l'aider malgré la distance entre eux ainsi que le fait que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière discussion.

ooooo

La conscience professionnelle de Tsunade lui avait permis de se contenter d'un seul verre de saké malgré son désir d'en reprendre et puis Jiraya avait déjà rangé la bouteille pour ne pas tenter sa femme. L'alcool avait réussi à calmer le médecin qui, en y repensant, se trouva ridicule d'avoir fait une scène pour si peu. Mais n'était-ce pas de sa responsabilité de veiller au bon comportement de ses subordonnés?

La fatigue que Tsunade accumulait depuis des mois s'abattit sur ses épaules, lui faisant prendre conscience de son âge mais aussi de son manque d'entrain à faire son travail depuis peu. Si elle ne devait pas s'occuper de Naruto, elle serait déjà partie à la retraite, dans ce petit chalet que Jiraya avait aménagé pour eux à Konoha.

Oui, c'est décidé! Dès que Naruto part là-bas, elle tire sa révérence et se laisse dorloter par cet homme qui pour l'instant lui donnait un massage divin!

_ Jiraya? Soupira Tsunade.

_ Oui mon Hime. Répondit Jiraya en déposant un baiser dans le creux de la nuque de sa femme.

_ Une fois que Naruto sera retourné à Konoha, force-moi à quitter cet hôpital et emmène-moi dans cette garçonnière que tu m'as dit avoir aménagé pour nous. Le supplia-t-elle en offrant son cou aux lèvres de l'écrivain qui s'y délectèrent.

_ M'y laisseras-tu me servir de ce corps qui m'envoute sans aucunes retenues? Demanda Jiraya tandis que ses mains plongeaient doucement dans le décolleté de sa femme pour donner de douces caresses voluptueuses aux seins lourds et fermes qui s'y cachaient.

Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son époux que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau avant d'y pénétrer aussitôt, permettant juste à Jiraya d'ôter ses mains des attributs préférés de sa femme alors que celle-ci refermait sa blouse pour rendre sa tenue plus présentable tout en lançant un regard noir à la personne qui venait de rentrer sans attendre d'y être autorisée!

Devant eux, droit comme un I, aucunes rougeurs s'étendant sur son visage malgré le fait de surprendre son supérieur en plein libertinage sous les mains de son mari, se tenait Iruka dont la pâleur et la détresse lisible dans son regard fit perdre à Tsunade son animosité envers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Iruka?

_ C'est Naruto, Tsunade-san. Dit le professeur du tac au tac.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore? Demanda Tsunade de façon détachée, ignorant encore la gravité de la crise de son petit-fils.

_ Il est en pleine crise d'angoisse que seul Sasuke a réussi à calmer un peu. Moi-même, je n'ai pas pu l'atteindre et de ce que j'ai appris avant que celle-ci ne se déclenche, une seule personne a parlé à Naruto. Expliqua vaguement Iruka, embrouillant plus Tsunade qu'autre chose.

_ Qu'est ce qui a provoqué cette crise? Demanda Jiraya avec le pressentiment que le passé de Naruto allait être bientôt mis à nu.

_ Un mot qu'aurait dit Ino et plongé Naruto dans une profonde angoisse, ainsi qu'une grande terreur.

_ Quel mot? Ordonna Tsunade, après un regard échangé avec Jiraya où tout ce qu'ils craignaient de voir se produire venait leur sauter au visage.

_ Une de mes élèves a clairement entendu Ino appeler Naruto « Naruto-kun »,et, à ce mot, il s'est figé avant de repousser l'infirmière et son regard était...

Iruka ne réussit pas à parler des yeux morts que Naruto avait lorsqu'il est arrivé. Cette crise était spéciale et quelque chose de terrible avait dû remonter à la surface pour que le jeune homme soit si perdu!

D'un bon, Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil avec la nette intention de se rendre au chevet de Naruto mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, Iruka reprit contenance et se dit que c'était le moment qu'il lui dise qu'elle devait le laisser partir avec Sasuke, de ne pas les séparer sinon l'état émotionnel du jeune homme ne ferait que s'aggraver.

ooooo

Shikamaru éteignit le poste de télévision après avoir lâché un soupir . Les infos, même ici, parlait de Yakushi et sa potentielle mise en liberté. Il était impossible pour Naruto de ne pas en être au courant. Ce genre de sujet alimentait les conversations même si on ne connaissait pas l'histoire. Il était donc impossible pour le jeune homme de rester à l'écart de tout cela!

L'arrivée d'Asuma lui annonçant qu'ils partaient pour l'hôpital le tira de ses pensées et c'est d'un pas trainant qu'il suivit son chef .

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le service qui accueillait Naruto était lourde et mit tout de suite mal à l'aise les deux policiers. Sachant qu'il devait s'entretenir avec Tsunade, Asuma se dirigeait déjà vers son bureau lorsque son regard se posa sur un jeune médecin en grande conversation téléphonique dans le couloir. C'est Shikamaru qui réagit en premier.

_ Sasuke?

Ce dernier releva la tête vers les deux hommes qui venaient de s'arrêter près de lui.

_ … OK, à toute à l'heure. Dit Sasuke avant de refermer son téléphone et de reporter son attention sur les deux hommes.

_ Shikamaru? Demanda-t-il, reconnaissant vaguement chez le jeune policier un de ses anciens camarades de classes au temps où il était encore à Konoha.

_ Oui, çà fait un bail. Je vois que çà va pour toi. J'en connais un qui doit être fier de ce que tu es devenu, non?

_ En quelque sorte. Excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail. À une prochaine fois. Dit Sasuke avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre sur laquelle il était appuyée, ne cherchant pas à cacher la froideur de sa voix qui ne perturba pas Shikamaru.

_ En voilà un qui ne changera jamais! s'exclama Shikamaru avant de reprendre sa marche.

_ C'était Sasuke Uchiwa, n'est ce pas? Demanda Asuma en suivant son collègue.

_ Oui.

_ Je comprends mieux...

_ ...galère!

Enfin arrivés devant le bureau de Tsunade, Asuma n'eut pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit faisant tomber nez à nez le policier et le médecin.

_ Inspecteur Sarutobi!

_ Bonjour Tsunade-sama. Çà faisait longtemps! Salua le policier en s'inclinant devant le médecin.

Cette dernière s'écarta pour les faire pénétrer dans son bureau où ils saluèrent Jiraya et Iruka à qui Tsunade demanda de partir en lui assurant qu'elle allait étudier sa proposition.

Enfin seuls, sans personne étrangères à l'affaire, Tsunade demanda aussitôt ce qui poussait Asuma à venir leur rendre cette visite dont ils seraient passée!

ooooo

Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre de Naruto, Iruka se demandait qui étaient ces visiteurs pour qui Tsunade avait laissé tomber Naruto, mais cette pensée s'envola dès qu'il vit le visage pale du jeune homme endormi, surveillé par un Sasuke plus que de mauvais poil.

_ Comment va-t-il? Demanda Iruka en s'approchant du lit.

_ Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis que je l'ai ramené. Dit Sasuke.

_ Çà ne te dérange pas si je reste ici? Demanda Iruka.

_ Au contraire, je vais devoir m'absenter un moment et je ne veux pas que Naruto soit seul. Lui répondit Sasuke dans un petit sourire.

_ Merci. Souffla le professeur en s'asseyant au pied du lit en frottant machinalement son bras bandé.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du médecin qui ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment çà allait avant d'attraper la main d'Iruka et de vérifier la mobilité de ses doigts.

_Çà a l'air d'aller mais faut pas trop forcer. Je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard. Dit Sasuke.

_ Ok, je vais prendre soin de Naruto et Tsunade ne devrait pas tarder à venir le voir. En disant cela, la porte s'ouvrit mais ce n'était que Kakashi qui venait aux nouvelles que Sasuke salua avant de partir.

_ Où il va? Demanda Kakashi en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

Pour toute réponse, Iruka haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance avant de venir s'installer sur les genoux de l'aide-soignant et de se blottir confortablement dans ses bras

Au bout de quelques minutes, Iruka demanda à Kakashi si il avait revu Ino mais cette dernière semblait avoir terminé son service avant que Kakashi ne le rejoigne.

_ Cette fille n'est pas net. Murmura Iruka.

_Pourquoi tu dis çà? Demanda Kakashi en déposant un baiser sur son nez marqué.

_ ...Son regard... il est...

_ … noir. Finit pour lui Kakashi.

_ Oui. Confirma Iruka .

ooooo

Cette fois, c'était la bonne! Ino en était sûre! Il suffisait désormais de sortir un « -kun » par-ci, un « -kun » par-là et Naruto sera plongé dans les ténèbres de son passé. Le seul hic, c'était que cet abruti de prof l'avait repéré ainsi que celui qu'il avait fait virer gay. Y a pas à dire: il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette blondasse handicapée au plus vite ainsi que d'Iruka.

Puisque le départ de Sasuke était prévu pour le lendemain mais que l'état de Naruto ne se serait pas arrangé d'ici là, l'infirmière jubilait rien que de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient partager un autre de ces moments d'intimité qui l'enrageait.

Et puis, bientôt Kabuto Yakushi sera sûrement libéré et avec son aide, elle se débarrassera définitivement de Naruto!

Cette pensée lui donna un sourire carnassier, rien à voir avec un sourire de plaisir.

À moins d'éprouver de la joie en prévision de torturer quelqu'un?

ooooo

Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de retourner au plus vite auprès de son Ange. Même en le sachant sous la protection de Kakashi et d'Iruka, le jeune médecin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour lui.

Les hauts-parleurs crièrent leur appel standard qui lui fit reprendre conscience de son environnement et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps parmi la foule qui venait de passer par les portes d'embarcations.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il attrapa la haute silhouette de l'homme qu'il était venu chercher à l'aéroport de Suna.

Lorsqu'ils se firent face, Sasuke ne put que constater que les lignes de fatigues que portait le visage son frère s'étaient accrues et c'est dans un murmure qu'il lui dit:

_ Bonjour, Aniki!

Itachi ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux son petit frère, qui était un peu plus grand que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et cette voix, il l'avait manquée. Et dans un élan de tendresse, il entraina son petit frère dans une étreinte fraternelle.

_ Bonjour, Sasuke. Le salua-t-il après l'avoir relâché.

_ Tu as fait vite. Dit Sasuke.

_ C'est çà d'être à la tête de la police! plaisanta Itachi en suivant Sasuke à l'extérieur.

_ En parlant de çà, pourquoi deux de tes meilleurs hommes sont ici? Demanda Sasuke en plongeant son regard noir dans celui de son frère.

Toute vérité est bonne à dire.

Mais, est-ce que ce qu'Itachi allait dire à son frère n'allait pas risquer de mettre en péril l'amour qu'il avait réussi à trouver auprès de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?

ooooooo

_**Et un de plus!**_

_**En espérant que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire ces quelques mots et que vous aurez trouvé la réponse à certaine de vos questions!**_

_**à bientôt et bonnes vacances à tous!**_

_**et encore merci pour vos petits mots d'encouragements: MERCI, MERCI, MERCI!**_

_**Et je m'excuse de n'être pas régulière dans mes mises à jours: PARDON, PARDON!**_

…_**...à suivre? **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Les personnages sont à Kishimoto-sama. Aucun profit reçu pour les lui emprunter!**_

_**Merci pour vos petits mots d'encouragement et bonne lecture!**_

Itachi contempla Sasuke: en cinq ans, son frère avait beaucoup changé. Son attitude reflétait toute la confiance en lui qui lui faisait défaut lorsqu'il était encore sous le toit familiale.

Cette émancipation ne lui avait fait que du bien et Itachi n'en était que plus heureux. Même si se retrouver seul avec ses parents fut dur au début puisqu'il put se rendre compte de ce que vivait réellement sa mère: l'étouffement d'un mari ,dédaigneux ne cherchant qu'à se hisser dans la société et pour çà, allant jusqu'à effacer de sa vie son fils cadet qui lui avait fait face en lui crachant ses quatre vérités tout en lui annonçant son homosexualité.

Sasuke était plus proche de leur père qui ne le croyait, mais tant d'années à être rabaissé n'avaient fait qu'accroître son désir d'indépendance. Et, en ayant suivi le parcourt de Sasuke comme tout grand frère qui se respecte, Itachi était heureux qu'il soit arrivé à ce poste de médecin que même l'hôpital de Konoha réclamait!

Mais aujourd'hui, ce qu'il allait annoncé à son petit frère risquait de lui faire perdre cette confiance et cette assurance qui se dégageaient du plus petit de ses gestes. Quoique, après son appel, la seule chose qu'il pensait était que Sasuke avait dû prendre sur lui pas mal de choses pour finir par lui demander de l'aide. Tout en le suivant jusqu'à sa voiture, les informations qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Oooo

Iruka avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Kakashi qui réfléchissait au cas d'Ino. Tout comme son amant lui avait dit, cette fille était froide et noire. Mais pourquoi s'amuserait-elle à torturer Naruto, à moins que...

L'évidence lui tomba dessus tout comme sa bêtise. Et dire qu'on le disait un génie lorsqu'il était à la fac. Et bien, à voir comment les signes lui avaient échappé,il se traita de parfait idiot!

En recoupant les réactions de l'infirmière, les regards haineux qu'elle avait envoyés à Iruka et les minauderie qu'elle faisait en présence de Sasuke, tout çà ne voulait dire qu'une chose: elle était amoureuse du médecin qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto ce qui renforçait son homophobie. Et le regard de psychopathe, elle ne l'avait que lorsqu'elle devait traiter avec Naruto.

Mais le problème étant, comment avait-elle réussi à plonger Naruto dans ce marasme émotionnel juste pour le séparer de Sasuke.

Elle n'avait pas compris que le médecin était gay, jusqu'au bout des cheveux? En faisant souffrir Naruto, elle ne réussira qu'à s'attirer les foudres de Sasuke lorsqu'il saura que c'est elle la responsable de la détresse du jeune homme.

Il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle, pensa-t-il.

Un bruissement lui fit tourner la tête vers Naruto qui, visiblement, n'allait pas tarder à sortir de son sommeil. En espérant que les séquelles de cette nouvelle crise ne seront pas trop lourdes et qu'elles ne fragiliseront pas plus sa santé.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas perturber Naruto, l'aide-soignant réveilla doucement Iruka qui s'empressa de demander comment allait Naruto.

_ Il dort toujours. Répondit Kakashi en fouinant le cou du professeur qui s'extirpa des bras de son amant avant que cela ne dégénère.

_ Je vais à la cafétéria chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda Iruka en baillant.

_ Un bon café ne me ferait pas de mal, merci.

_ J'y vais, à tout de suite. Au fait, Sasuke n'est toujours pas revenu?

_ Non, mais à mon avis il ne va pas tarder. Dit Kakashi en se levant.

_ Bon. Tu as mal aux jambes? Lui demanda Iruka en le voyant se frotter les cuisses.

_ Tu dors sur moi depuis deux heures. C'est que t'es pas léger...

_ ...désolé. Murmura Iruka en rougissant. Je reviens.

Avant que Kakashi ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, Iruka était parti alors que Naruto ouvrait les yeux.

Oooo

Asuma étudiait les réactions de Tsunade après lui avoir annoncé que quelqu'un fouillait dans le passé de son petit-fils, et plus particulièrement, la partie où il avait le plus souffert jusqu'à la mort de ses parents qui n'avait pas dû être facile également.

La colère était plus que palpable autour de la femme alors que son mari serrait les poings pour se maîtriser, ne faisant qu'alourdir encore plus l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le bureau.

_ Avez-vous réussi à connaître l'identité de cette personne? Réussit à demander Tsunade d'une voix calme.

_ Non, et avec la demande de libération de Yakushi, c'est plus que douteux. Répondit Asuma.

_ Comment peut-on croire que cette ordure a fait une telle demande et le pire c'est qu'elle semble sur le point d'être appliquée. Dit Jiraya qui avait mis ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme lorsqu'il la vit sursauter à l'entente du nom du bourreau de Naruto.

_ C'est pour çà qu'on est ici. Notre supérieur nous a envoyé afin que votre petit-fils ne court aucun danger. On ignore toujours si cet homme avait des complices, bien qu'il semble avoir agit en solitaire. Malheureusement, vous devez savoir que de tels criminels font souvent l'objet d'admiration de la part de personnes détraquées et qui, en cherchant à finir leur œuvre, essaient d'attirer l'attention du criminel sur eux. L'attention qui a été portée au dossier de votre petit-fils précède la demande de Yakushi, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il nous faut rejeter l'idée que cette personne puisse, à son tour, tenter d'agresser Naruto. Dit Shikamaru qui était resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée.

_ Depuis quand çà dure?siffla Tsunade.

_ Nous ne sommes pas sûr, un moi peut-être. Quant au dossier, il a été craqué il y a une semaine. Répondit Shikamaru en feuilletant le dossier posé sur ses genoux.

_ Y a-t-il eu quelque chose d'inhabituel qui se serait passé pendant cette période? Demanda Asuma.

_ Naruto se remet à peine de la mort de ses parents...il a eu du mal à y faire face mais depuis peu, il y parvient et tout ce merdier va venir tout foutre en l'air, sans compter le départ de Sasuke...s'énerva Tsunade qui ne put se contrôler.

À l'entente du nom du médecin, Asuma et Shikamaru reçurent les réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient devant l'insistance de leur chef à traiter cette affaire.

_ De plus. Ajouta Tsunade. Naruto vient de faire une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, il y a quelques heures,et je n'ai toujours pas pu aller le voir avec votre visite.

_ Nous tombons mal, en sorte. Dit Asuma.

_ Cet homme a détruit Naruto plus que l'on peut le croire. Malgré nos efforts et ceux de la psychiatre qui le suivait juste après sa séquestration, il y a une partie de Naruto qui reste toujours prisonnier de ce monstre. Et celui qui remue toute cette boue n'a pas idée combien tout cela risque de le faire souffrir. Dit Jiraya.

_ Ou alors il en est parfaitement conscient mais pourquoi? Murmura Tsunade.

Oooo

À la demande d'Itachi, les deux frères étaient attablés à la terrasse d'un café, juste en face de l'hôpital. Depuis que le garçon leur avait apporté leurs consommations, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé et les sourcils froncés de Sasuke indiquaient à Itachi que ce qui le dérangeait devait être assez grave.

_ Alors, prêt pour ton retour à Konoha? Demanda Itachi, tapant directement là où çà faisait mal en voyant Sasuke se mordre les lèvres.

_ Hmn!

_ Toujours aussi causant,petit frère!

_ Et toi, pourquoi Asuma est ici avec ce fainéant de Shikamaru?

Deux regards noir s'affrontèrent. Itachi n'eut pas de mal à apercevoir la douleur qui séjournait dans celui de son frère et qui lui lançait un appel à l'aide.

_ Connais-tu Naruto Uzumaki? Lâcha Itachi.

_ ...oui.

_ … je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire ne devrait pas venir de lui en premier mais, après ton coup de téléphone, je crois qu'il te faut savoir que ce garçon a énormément souffert dans son enfance.

_ j'espère que tu ne comptes pas me faire la morale, sachant qu'il est mon amant. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour lui comme je te l'ai dit. Quelque chose le fait souffrir et tu sembles savoir quoi. Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Itachi perçut la détermination de son frère et après un profond soupir se décida à parler.

_ Il y a une dizaine d'années, une série de disparitions d'enfants a eu lieu à Konoha. Lorsque le fils de l'adjoint au maire fit partie des victimes, la police reçut une énorme pression pour qu'elle arrête le responsable. Notre oncle, Madara, à la tête du département de la police à cette époque, parlait que de çà quand il venait à la maison. Je préparais déjà le concours d'entrée avec son aide et au nombre de victimes, aucune classe sociale n'était épargnée. Tu te rappelles comment j'insistais pour que tu m'attendes à l'intérieur de l'école après les cours?

_ Oui.

_ Selon le profil des victimes, tu faisais une cible parfaite et lorsqu'on a découvert le corps du garçon qui avait disparu en premier, ce qu'il avait dû subir, même le légiste eut du mal à finir son autopsie. Ce jour là, c'était la première fois que j'ai vu notre oncle pleurer.

_ Quel est le rapport avec Naruto? Demanda Sasuke.

_ Lorsque la police réussit enfin à trouver l'antre de ce démon, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce type, quatre enfants étaient toujours ses prisonniers. L'état dans lequel ils étaient était catastrophique et un seul survécut aux atrocités qu'il avait subi pendant une semaine. Asuma fut le policier qui l'arracha in-extrémis à la mort pendant l'assaut quand ce détraqué s'en servit comme bouclier humain. Physiquement, les dégâts étaient minimes mais psychologiquement, tout ce que les autre avaient enduré, leur bourreau l'avait forcé à y assister, brisant sa raison au point où il fallut plus de deux ans de thérapie pour qu'il accepte d'avoir survécu...

_ … et d'accepter à continuer de vivre. Dit Sasuke.

_ Oui.

_ Ce garçon, c'était...

_ Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Oui. Finit par dire Itachi.

À l'instant où Itachi vit le visage de Sasuke s'assombrir, il regretta ses mots.

Oooo

C'est papillonnant des paupières que Naruto se tourna vers la seule personne présente dans sa chambre. C'est bizarre, il avait cru entendre deux voix avant de se réveiller mais il avait mal à la tête et donc ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

Tout comme sa tête le faisait souffrir, son corps aussi. Il était comme ankylosé, la sensation d'avoir couru un marathon. Le pire: son genou comme d'habitude. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait atterri dans son lit!

Un peu plus réveillé, le jeune homme reconnu Kakashi comme son visiteur et c'est d'une voix cassée qu'il l'appela.

_ Kakashi?

_ Tu es enfin réveillé, Naruto! Dit Kakashi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Humm! Marmonna Naruto en tentant de s'étirer malgré ses courbatures sorties d'où il ne savait. Je dors depuis longtemps?

_ Un bon trois heures maintenant. Comment te sens-tu?

_ Mal, fatigué et... j'arrive pas à me rappeler d'être revenu dans ma chambre. J'étais dans la salle de classe?

_ Si mais tu as fais une crise, tu t'en souviens? Demanda Kakashi en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

_ Une crise?... Non mais j'ai une super migraine qui m'empêche de réfléchir . Dit Naruto en mettant une main sur son front.

_ Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière?

_ Non, çà va passer, t'inquiètes pas. Mais quelle heure il est?

_ 17h20, Iruka est parti nous chercher un café et quelque chose à manger, tu t'es réveillé au bon moment.

_ Ouai. Dit Naruto, la voix trahissant son envie de se rendormir. Je suppose que Sasuke est toujours aux Urgences?

Avant que Kakashi ne lui explique ce qui venait de lui arriver, Tsunade rentra dans la chambre le visage fermé mais dès qu'elle vit que Naruto était réveillé, un sourire s'y dessina.

_ Salut, Obaa- chan! Lui lança Naruto.

_ Comment tu te sens? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'examinant.

Du bout des doigts, elle lui prit le pouls qui semblait bon. Lorsqu'elle mit l'embout de son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Naruto, celui-ci ne put retenir un frisson au contact du métal froid. Les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers, calmes, tout ce qu'il y a de normal pour une personne venant de se réveiller mais un léger sifflement se fit entendre lorsqu'elle ausculta ses poumons.

_ On dirait que tu nous couves encore une grippe, Naruto.

_ C'est l'air de cette chambre, je veux aller dans les jardins...

_ Attends, tu viens de faire une crise, dormi toute l'après-midi et tu veux aller dehors alors que si tu te lèves, je suis certaine que tu t'écroules! Commença à s'énerver sa grand-mère.

_ M'en fous et puis je veux voir Sasuke! Grogna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

_ Bien, Kakashi allez voir si vous le trouvez et le ramener ici. Lui ordonna Tsunade. Si vous croisez Sakura, dites lui de venir aussi.

_D'accord, à toute à l'heure Naruto, Tsunade-san.

Une fois que l'aide-soignant fut sorti, Tsunade força Naruto à la regarder.

_ Maintenant dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et pas la peine de me mentir.

Oooo

_ Sasuke, çà va? Osa demander Itachi même si il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre une réponse de la part de son frère pour voir que ses révélations l'avaient profondément bouleversé.

Le bippeur du médecin lui permit de ne pas répondre à Itachi.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, Ma collègue a besoin de moi.

_ Attends... je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû...

_ Tu as bien fait Itachi, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Naruto avait mis autant de barrières autour de lui. Je ne dirais rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente capable de le faire. Lui dit Sasuke avant de partir.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Sasuke s'appuya sur l'un des piliers du hall, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Comment son Ange avait pu subir autant d'abus alors que ce n'était qu'un enfant?

Comment allait-il pouvoir lui faire face sans lui montrer qu'il était au courant?

Avec force, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour voir ce que lui voulait Sakura avant de tomber sur kakashi qui l'interpela.

_ Sasuke!

_ Kakashi, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_ Naruto est réveillé et veut te voir. Je te raconte pas comment Tsunade est furieuse de la façon dont il la snobe. Allez viens !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Naruto, Sakura en sortait et leur fit un grand sourire.

_ Enfin te voilà Sasuke. Encore un peu et je crois que Tsunade ne l'écharpe. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais elle voit rouge. Même Iruka a fui... leur dit l'infirmière.

_ Tu crois que je peux y aller? Demanda Sasuke.

_ T'as plutôt intérêt. Viens kakashi, Iruka nous attend à la cafétéria. Bonne chance Sasuke.

Sur ces mots, Sakura prit le bras de Kakashi et laissa Sasuke seul devant la porte de Naruto qu'il osa ouvrir après une grande inspiration.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Tsunade bouillir de colère devant un Naruto boudeur, Sasuke dut se contenter de trouver deux personnes tranquillement installées en train de boire un café. Le sourire qui parut sur le visage de Naruto à son entrée lui réchauffa le cœur mais le regard noir de Tsunade à son encontre le fit frissonner.

_ Tiens, le voilà ton Sasuke. Je vous laisse mais je reviens dans une heure pour régler cette histoire. Dit Tsunade avant de laisser les deux jeunes hommes enfin seul.

Oooo

Rien dans l'attitude de Naruto reflétait la crise qu'il venait de faire, stressant encore plus Sasuke dont les déclarations d'Itachi résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Est ce que cette partie de son passé était responsable des crises? Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur alors que les yeux bleu de Naruto posés sur lui n'étaient voilés que par la brume résiduelle de sa sieste.

_Çà va mieux, mon Ange? Demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

_ Bien mieux depuis que t'es là, Sasu-chan! Lui répondit Naruto,un sourire aux lèvres que Sasuke s'empressa d'emprisonner sous les siennes.

_ Mon dieu! Que çà m'a manqué! S'exclama Naruto lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, mais il garda ses bras serrés autour de la poitrine de Sasuke.

_ Et dire que demain...commença Sasuke.

_ Tu pars pour Konoha, oui. Lui dit Naruto en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

_ Comment pourrais-je te laisser seul après cette crise que tu viens de faire! Et si, pendant mon absence tu en refaisais? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle survienne, dis-moi, Naruto?

_ … Sasuke, s'il te plait. C'est nos derniers moments avant d'être séparé, alors, j'aimerai les passer à autre chose que de parler de ces foutues crises! s'énerva Naruto en s'éloignant du médecin.

_ Naruto?

_ Je prends sur moi pour ne pas te montrer à quel point cette séparation m'est douloureuse... c'est sûrement çà qui a déclenché la crise parce que, depuis ce matin, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas passer ces quinze prochains jours sans toi... non, je veux partir avec toi, même si la Vieille ne veut pas... j'en ai marre de cette ville! Dit Naruto.

Interdit, Sasuke regarda Naruto qui venait de coller son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre devant laquelle il se tenait debout. Même si le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, les frissons qui agitaient le corps de Naruto lui indiquaient qu'il pleurait.

Lentement, Sasuke le rejoignit et se colla contre lui. Il sentit Naruto se détendre lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour de lui.

_ Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te quitter Naruto. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille tout en embrassant la nuque du jeune homme.

_ Sasuke...murmura Naruto en lui faisant face. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire...

Il ne put finir de parler puisque Sasuke venait de le rendre muet en prenant possession de sa bouche, les entrainant dans un baiser fougueux et désespéré.

_ Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire! Dit Sasuke en brisant le baiser.

Un peu perdu, Naruto sonda les orbes obsidiennes qui l'hypnotisaient tant mais bien vite, un sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres gonflées par leur précédent baiser lorsqu'il vit la lueur de malice qui brillait au fond des yeux de Sasuke.

(…...)

(…...)

_**PARDON, PARDON pour ce grand temps d'attente!**_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre aura un peu étanché votre soif.**_

_**Je peux vous assurer qu'il clôture enfin cette journée qui trainait, mais alors trainait en longueur depuis les trois derniers chapitres!**_

_**encore pardon!**_

_**merci de me suivre et je vous promets de m'améliorer dans le prochain. **_

_**Pour l'instant, je dois nettoyer le sang que les deux idiots ont mis partout dans l'appart.**_

_**Nell-chan: ouinnnnnnnnnnn! Tu devrais être de mon côté, otllen.**_

_**Iruka: pourrie, gâtée, chouchou à sa …**_

_**Moi: Mon Ruka-chou ne dit plus rien sinon je finis ce que Nell a commencé!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: bye bye les amis, ici une trêve semble s'être installée, en espérant qu'elle dure! à la prochaine!**_

_**MILLE PARDON ET JE VOUS JURE DE FAIRE VITE POUR LA SUITE!**_

_**BISES BISES**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Comme toujours, les persos sont à Kishimoto-sama!**_

_**!Attention! ceci est du yaoi et ce chapitre le prouve une nouvelle fois alors: ceux que l'amour entre hommes dégoutent, dégagez! Pour les autres, bonne lecture!**_

_ Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire!

_ C'est tout ce qui nous reste! Et puis, tes hommes sont toujours là, çà leur permettra peut-être de découvrir qui fouille le passé de Naruto.

_Tout de même, partir comme çà, c'est... tout toi, Sasuke! À croire que tu as pris cette manie de partir en catimini.

_ Je vais pas hurler sur les toits que je rentre à Konoha avec Naruto sous le bras! C'est qui le flic? Toi ou moi!

_ Tu y tiens à ton petit blond, petit frère! Dit Itachi en jetant un regard en direction de Naruto, assis sur le canapé du salon de Sasuke alors que les deux Uchiwa discutaient dans la cuisine.

Une heure auparavant, les trois hommes étaient arrivés à l'appartement du médecin, où Itachi attendait déjà Sasuke qui avait emmené Naruto avec lui après avoir fourré dans un sac les quelques affaires que le jeune homme possédait dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Le côté rebelle qu'avait montré Sasuke au moment où il avait annoncé à Naruto qu'il était hors de question qu'il quitte Suna sans lui l'avait ragaillardi, refaisant sortir son esprit d'indépendance qu'il avait perdu ces derniers mois. Ce qui le chagrinait un peu, c'est que le médecin ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'en parler avec Kakashi et Iruka. À sa grand-mère, Naruto savait qu'il ne fallait pas sinon, il serait coincé ici jusqu'à la date prévue de son départ.

Tout ceci lui donnait l'impression de revivre. Ces derniers mois cloîtré dans sa chambre lui avaient paru une véritable torture malgré la présence de Sasuke qui avait su embellir cette période et qui, aujourd'hui faisait tout pour qu'ils restent ensemble.

En somme, cette crise n'était pas si mal venue si elle permettait à Naruto de rester avec Sasuke puisqu'elle semblait avoir déclenché chez le médecin un désir de protection possessif envers lui au point de contourner le système!

Se retrouver dans l'appartement de Sasuke avait détendu Naruto mais la discussion entre les deux frères semblait tendue pour ce qu'il pouvait en attraper. Le frère de Sasuke, Itachi n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce que son cadet s'apprêtait à faire, sûrement dû au fait qu'il était flic d'après ce que Sasuke lui avait dit.

De temps en temps, il jetait un regard en coin aux deux hommes, discernant bien la fraternité qui existait entre eux, tant par le physique que par l'attitude. Le même regard noir et impérial, indiquant qu'aucun des deux ne voulait être en dessous de l'autre, et çà encore plus chez Sasuke. Le complexe du petit frère, pensa Naruto.

Itachi avait de l'allure dans son costume noir, le rendant aussi attrayant que froid et cette pensée fit rougir Naruto. S'il n'aimait pas Sasuke autant qu'il le faisait, il pourrait craquer facilement pour le grand frère!

Mais il n'en était pas là et se savoir bientôt de retour à Konoha commençait à faire monter une certaine anxiété en lui.

Depuis l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents, Naruto n'avait eu aucun contact avec ses amis de là-bas; bien qu'il voulait absolument revoir sa ville natale, faire face à ses amis était une autre affaire, sachant qu'il serait seul puisque Sasuke sera pris par son poste de médecin, sans la possibilité de s'appuyer sur lui. Mais au moins, il pourrait enfin profiter de l'environnement verdoyant des forêts entourant Konoha qui, à cette époque automnale devait être très coloré, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le soleil et les tons plats de Suna commençaient à l'agacer.

Oui rentrer au bercail, c'est ce qui lui fallait, et avec Sasuke à ses côtés, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau!

_ Tiens, j'ai fait un peu de thé. Dit Sasuke en déposant un plateau où trônaient deux tasse fumantes du breuvage sur la table basse, avant de s'assoir auprès de Naruto.

_ Où est ton frère? Demanda-t-il après une recherche rapide du regard autour de la pièce pour voir qu'ils étaient seuls.

_ Parti régler quelques détails. Répondit laconiquement Sasuke, le nez dans sa tasse.

Naruto porta son attention sur le médecin dont le visage voilé par les longues mèches noires qui l'encadrent restait fixer sur son breuvage. Tout comme les quelques rides du front, les lèvres pincées de Sasuke montraient à Naruto que quelque chose le perturbait.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de recul, Sasuke se rendait compte comment puéril sonnait leur réaction.

Non!

Ils avaient passé l'âge de fuguer et étaient maîtres de leur jugement. Tout ce qu'ils risquaient, c'était une bonne engueulade de la part de Tsunade pour Naruto et pour Sasuke... rien, lui s'en foutait. Et çà, Naruto l'avait bien senti dans les paroles que lui avait dit Sasuke avant de quitter l'hôpital: « Je t'emmène, point! ».

Après avoir posé sa tasse, Naruto prit délicatement celle de Sasuke pour la déposer près de la sienne. Le regard interrogateur qu'il reçut en faisant cela le fit sourire alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts la joue opaline de Sasuke.

_ Nous sommes seuls, alors! Déclara Naruto d'une voix sensuelle qui eut pour effet de réveiller Sasuke.

(…...)

Sakura n'en pouvait plus et finit par éclater de rire, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers la table où elle était installée, en compagnie de Kakashi et d'Iruka.

_ Vous auriez vu la tête de Tsunade-san quand Naruto piaillait qu'il voulait voir Sasuke, complètement indifférant à ses questions! Je l'ai jamais vu aussi remontée! Pouffa-t-elle.

_ Attend, à un moment, j'ai cru voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines! Rajouta Iruka en se joignant à Sakura.

_ On peut dire qu'elle a eu une dure journée en somme! Dit Kakashi.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Sakura en s'étant quelque peu calmée.

_ Ce matin, elle nous est tombée dessus alors que nous discutions tranquillement dans un coin. Raconta l'aide-soignant dont la mention de cette rencontre coupa net les rires d'Iruka dont les joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

_ Ah, je vois! Petite discussion où contacts corporels et échanges buccaux étaient au rendez-vous!S'exclama Sakura en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Pas la peine de parler si fort, Sakura! Gémit Iruka que Kakashi s'empressa de cajoler avant de le taquiner encore plus.

_ AH! Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux! S'extasia Sakura devant les deux hommes.

Kakashi vit aussitôt l'occasion d'interroger la jeune femme sur l'opinion qu'elle avait des homosexuels, voulant ainsi faire rentrer le cas d'Ino dans la conversation.

_ çà ne te dérange pas, Sakura? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Non, pourquoi? Tout le monde a le droit d'aimer celui ou celle qu'il veut!

_ oui mais.?...

_ Et puis, avec des couples comme le votre ou celui de Naruto et Sasuke, je me régale! rajouta-t-elle.

_Pourtant, dans cet hôpital, tout le monde ne semble pas penser comme toi, Sakura. Dit Iruka en se détachant un peu de Kakashi.

_ Oh! Y en a qui seront toujours étroit d'esprit et intolérant. Une chance qu'il y en ait peu! Dit l'infirmière qui avait retrouvé son sérieux en voyant dans quelle direction partait la conversation.

_ Hum, hum. Acquiesça Kakashi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

En quelques secondes, l'atmosphère n'avait plus rien de joyeux.

_ Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier vous deux! Dit Sakura, son regard émeraude passant de l'un à l'autre.

_ Ino. Soufflèrent-il en cœur après un échange visuel.

Sakura soupira à la mention de l'infirmière blonde avec qui elle travaillait. C'est sûr que cette fille, la tolérance: connait pas!

_ C'est vrai qu'Ino n'est pas une personne aussi tolérante qu'elle n'y paraît!

_ Tu travailles avec elle, Sakura. Moi, je la croise de temps en temps. Qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire sur elle? Demanda Kakashi.

_ ...euh...pas grand chose, à part qu'elle a le chic pour flasher sur ceux qui sont déjà pris! Dit-elle en souriant.

_ Sasuke? Tenta Iruka.

_Oui mais...

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de finir de dire quoi que ce soit que Tsunade fit irruption dans la cafétéria, attirant son attention.

_ Vous trois! Suivez-moi! Ordonna Tsunade au trio, décontenancé devant l'urgence de son ordre.

(…...)

_ Hummm! Tu es vraiment trop maigrichon! Susurra Sasuke en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Naruto alors qu'il faisait glisser lentement ses mains le long des côtes du jeunes homme, s'amusant à griffer légèrement la peau dorée pour y voir naître la chair de poule résultant des frissons à la suite de ses caresses. Tout aussi doucement, les lèvres du médecin partirent à la conquête du cou de Naruto avant de venir se déposer fermement sur sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappaient de petits gémissements alors que ses mains continuaient leur lente descente vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme.

Afin d'avoir un peu d'emprise dans ce baiser, Naruto s'accrocha à sa nuque pour renforcer le contact entre eux alors qu'il s'arquait afin de frotter son bassin contre celui de Sasuke dont les mains venaient effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses maintenant que ses vêtements avaient disparu.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Ouf », il s'était retrouvé sous Sasuke, allongé sur le canapé, le corps du médecin entre ses jambes, dès qu'il avait mentionné qu'ils étaient seuls.

Maintenant, avec pour seul vêtement son boxer noir, Naruto laissait courir les mains de Sasuke sur son corps dont il semblait connaître les moindres recoins qui lui feraient soupirer de plaisir. Lui-même voyant trop de tissus sur le médecin s'empressa de supprimer la chemise qui lui cachait la peau nacrée de Sasuke sur laquelle il dessina des arabesques du bout de ses doigts, faisant frémir le corps qui se pressait au dessus de lui, renvoyant vers son entrejambe toute l'excitation que lui procurait ce contact.

Délaissant les lèvres gonflées de Naruto, Sasuke couvrit la poitrine de baisers en se focalisant sur les boutons de chair qui pointaient de plus en plus à chaque fois que sa langue venait les effleurer, tandis que ses mains caressaient langoureusement les cuisses de Naruto alors que ses doigts s'arrêtaient à la limite du boxer, glissant dessous parfois pour masser les fesses tendres, faisant se tortiller Naruto pour plus de contact.

Après une dernière succion sur les tétons de Naruto, Sasuke prit le temps d'explorer du bout de sa langue le nombril parfaitement dessiné, mimant ce qu'il comptait bien faire une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec ces préliminaires, gagnant de la part de Naruto des gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il sentait ses fesses se faire malaxer par des mains impatientes et qui tentaient de lui ôter ses pantalons dans lesquels il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit, tant le massage de Naruto faisait grandir son excitation alors qu'il pouvait sentir celle de Naruto contre sa poitrine.

Comme un chat, Sasuke se redressa, admirant le visage de Naruto, rougi par le désir qu'il faisait monter en lui, avant de revenir prendre possession de cette bouche tentante alors que ses mains faisaient glisser doucement le dernier vestige de la tenue de Naruto qui ne put qu'en soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'une main froide se referma sur son membre gonflé.

Malgré les déhanchements du jeune homme qui lui montrait qu'il était prêt pour la phase suivante, Sasuke continua de chauffer au plus Naruto qui finit par grogner de frustration quand le médecin cessa toute caresse. Agenouillé entre les jambes écartées de Naruto, Sasuke glissa une main dans son propre boxer, sous les yeux brillants de désir de Naruto dont le regard avait suivi cette main qu'il aurait bien remplacé par la sienne si Sasuke ne l'empêchait par de se redresser en appuyant de son autre main sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il en avait fait le mouvement.

Le plus calmement possible, Sasuke se caressa en plongeant son regard noir dans celui de Naruto dont les orbes bleue étincelaient de luxure à la vue de son amant qui se faisait plaisir tout seul, sans qu'il ait la possibilité de le toucher.

_ Sas'ke! Grogna Naruto en essayant de se redresser.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui fit un sourire qui envoya directement une vague de désir vers son entrejambe, décuplée lorsqu'il vit le médecin porter les doigts de la main, qui était enfouie dans son boxer, à sa bouche et qu'il accepta volontiers, faisant glisser sa langues sur ces phalanges fines, les humidifiant le plus afin que Sasuke vienne enfin caresser son intimité.

Devant la vue de Naruto, léchant ses doigts,sur lesquels s'était déposé le goût de sa propre semence qu'il avait laissée venir en se caressant, ne fit qu'accroitre son désir de se perdre dans ce corps, renforçant la tension qu'il sentait dans son membre. D'un geste vif, Sasuke retira ses doigts de la bouche de Naruto pour les remplacer par sa langue avant de presser de ces doigts l'intimité de Naruto qui,dès qu'il sentit l'étirement que lui faisait subir Sasuke, ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir quand les doigts fins qui glissaient paresseusement virent enfin buter contre sa prostate, envoyant une onde de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus, Sasuke remplaça ses doigts par son propre membre, laissant l'étroitesse de l'antre chaude de Naruto l'entourer. Après un court instant d'immobilité afin de laisser à Naruto le temps de s'adapter à son intrusion, Sasuke commença de lent va et vient, enserrant de ses bras la taille fine du jeune homme, l'attirant vers lui pour plus de contact et afin de venir frapper cette zone qui faisait frémir Naruto à chaque coup de rein.

Sasuke accéléra ses mouvements au même rythme que les gémissements qu'il tirait de Naruto montaient en volume, venant se perdre au plus profond de son amant qui venait de l'entrainer dans un baiser fiévreux alors qu'il sentait les jambes de Naruto se refermer sur sa taille, facilitant encore plus ses déplacements en lui.

Les contractions, de plus en plus rapprochées, qu'il sentait autour de son membre à chaque fois qu'il venait frapper la prostate de Naruto, dirent à Sasuke qu'il était à la limite ,tout comme lui, bien trop tôt pour son propre plaisir.

Comme si ce n'était qu'un fétu de paille, Sasuke souleva Naruto de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve sur ses genoux, renforçant encore sa pénétration.

Haletant et le corps parcouru de frissons d'extase à force d'avoir sa prostate stimulée par les coups de reins de Sasuke, Naruto s'agrippa à son cou, réchauffant de son souffle le cou pale sur lequel ses lèvres y laissèrent un suçon avant de le délaisser lorsqu'il tendit sa tête en arrière, essayant de remplir ses poumons d'air alors qu'il sentait son orgasme s'approcher. Tout ce qu'il voulait , c'était se libérer et, déserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur les épaules de Sasuke, Naruto se caressa avant que Sasuke ne remplace leur main, donnant des mouvements de va et vient à ses caresses identiques à ses coups de rein, se forçant à frapper la prostate de Naruto qui finit par refermer ses mains sur les fesses de Sasuke.

Dans un dernier déhanchement, Sasuke se libéra au plus profond de Naruto dont il sentit l'intimité se contracter autour de son membre après une dernière frappe de cette zone qui le fit vibrer alors qu'il se libéra dans la main du médecin qui continua de le caresser jusqu'à la disparition des frissons de plaisirs qui traversaient leurs deux corps tant l'orgasme qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait été fabuleux.

La tête enfouie contre l'épaule de Sasuke, Naruto essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus lent alors que sa poitrine se soulevait, au même rythme que celle de Sasuke, sous son souffle rauque de plaisir, caressant toujours de ses mains le bas du dos de Sasuke qu'il sentit se retirer de lui, lui laissant une sensation de vite qu'il voulait au plus vite disparaître. Les lèvres qui couraient le long de sa nuque lui firent relever la tête et, c'est avec empressement que Naruto verrouilla ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui, lentement, sans mettre fin à ce baiser dans lequel chacun montrait ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre, faisait glisser le corps épuisé de Naruto sur le canapé afin qu'ils soient allongés l'un contre l'autre, glissant doucement dans le sommeil pour Naruto tandis que Sasuke ne pouvait s'arrêter de contempler ce corps que ses bras encerclaient.

Non, il était hors de question de laisser Naruto ici, à Suna et de ne plus pouvoir profiter de ces instants d'extrême plaisir comme celui-ci.

S'installant un peu plus contre le corps nu de Naruto, Sasuke enfoui son nez dans les mèches blondes, humides de la sueur résultant de leurs ébats, se gorgeant du parfum sucré de Naruto avant de s'assoupir à son tour après un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres gonflées du jeune homme.

(…...)

La porte se referma en silence après que la dernière personne ait quitté le bureau. Dans un profond soupir, Tsunade se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, analysant une dernière fois ce qui venait d'être dit en les quatre murs de son bureau.

Ses yeux d'ambre se portèrent sur le ciel qui commençait à se colorer de rose, prémices du crépuscule qui s'installait sur Suna. Jiraya n'était toujours pas revenu et sa présence lui aurait bien été utile tant elle se sentait dépourvu devant la situation.

Itachi Uchiwa lui avait rendu visite, expliquant que son frère, Sasuke, prenait Naruto avec lui à Konoha. Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit sur çà, le policier lui avait expliqué les raisons de cet acte qui ne put que la faire fléchir; loin de Sasuke, Naruto n'aurait fait que s'affaiblir psychologiquement, Tsunade en était sûre! Mais, était-ce une raison pour ne pas la consulter et la mettre devant le fait accompli?

Toute cette histoire mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et lui faisait encore plus ressentir le poids des ans.

Une légère touche à la porte la fit se retourner vers l'entrée où Jiraya remplissait de sa silhouette massive l'encadrement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

D'un regard, il comprit que Tsunade avait besoin de lui et tendrement, Jiraya se rendit près d'elle pour les entrainer dans une étreinte douce pendant laquelle elle le mit au courant des derniers évènements.

_ Je crois que tu vas devoir accélérer les travaux de ta garçonnière, Jiraya parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste ici, si Naruto part maintenant! Soupira Tsunade en relevant son visage vers son mari qui ne put cacher le sourire qui lui barrait le visage à cette demande.

_ Tout pour toi,mon Hime! J'attends depuis trop longtemps que tu prennes enfin ta retraite. Notre Blondin a intérêt de se montrer à la hauteur car je n'accepterai aucune récidive de ta part.

_Par tous les Kamis! Je crois que cet hôpital va voir disparaître plus d'un élément dans les prochains mois. Murmura tristement Tsunade en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jiraya.

_ Que veux-tu! Quand le capitaine quitte le navire, ses plus fidèles soldats ne peuvent que le suivre et encore plus, si ils en ont déjà fait la demande. Susurra-t-il contre sa tempe.

_...oui.

(…...)

Tout à son errance dans les couloirs de l'hôpital,Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, personnels hospitaliers ou visiteurs. Il n'avait pu voir celui pour qui ils étaient venu puisque, selon le boss, ce dernier aurait déjà quitté l'établissement avec son frère.

Les mains enfouies au fond de ses poches de pantalons, il ne put que gémir mentalement sur la pénibilité de cette enquête. Pour le moment, rien n'avait attiré son attention. Peut-être qu'à la cafétéria quelque chose viendra enfin rompre cette monotonie qui avait l'air de régner ici.

C'est donc attablé devant un café noir que le jeune policier scruta d'un regard endormi les quelques personnes qui venaient se détendre dans ce lieu avant qu'il ne se concentre sur la vue des jardins au travers de la baie vitrée qui les laissait apercevoir, se calant un peu plus contre le mur qui était dans son dos.

Le café était froid depuis longtemps quand il sortit de sa somnolence, coïncidant avec l'arrivée d'Asuma qui ne put que sourire devant le regard vitreux de son endormi de subordonné.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, inspecteur Sarutobi? Demanda Shikamaru dans un bâillement à fendre l'âme.

_ Selon toi? Le gamin veut qu'on reste pour voir si il y a un mouvement de la part du fouineur quand il se rendra compte que Naruto est parti. Du moins, pour quelques jours. J'ai réussi à négocier une semaine, pas plus, avec le Boss.

_ Kurenai vous manque, patron?

_ Oui! Et étrangement, Konoha aussi. L'atmosphère n'est pas la même ici!

_ C'est sûr! Il est plus agréable de fumer une cigarette sous 15° que sous 30°avec un soleil de plomb. Pouffa Shikamaru, sachant que son chef revenait d'une pause cigarette et qu'il avait remarqué, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, que son supérieur fumait plus quand les journées étaient fraiche.

_...aussi! Bon rentrons à l'hôtel, j'ai des infos à partager avec toi mais loin des oreilles indiscrètes!

_ Oui, chef!

D'une démarche nonchalante qui lui était propre, Shikamaru suivit Asuma jusqu'à l'extérieur, le regard toujours à l'affut du moindre indice.

C'est un regard haineux sur le visage d'une jolie blonde qui lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt, lui permettant de graver ce visage dans un coin de sa tête avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

(…...)

(…...)

C'est le son de son estomac grouillant, lui annonçant qu'il mourait de faim, qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Naruto.

Il n'était plus sur le canapé mais bien installé dans le lit de Sasuke. Les douleurs lombaires qu'il ressentit en s'étirant un peu lui rappela la façon dont c'était terminée la soirée. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la fourmilière qui avait élu domicile dans son genou.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression de sentir des milliers de paires de mandibules venir se refermer sur sa chair, envoyant ainsi, au sein de son genou, cet acide brulant qui accompagnait les pics de douleur d'une extrême démangeaison. Un coup d'œil porté vers sa jambe, Naruto vit l'enflure qui s'était installée autour de son articulation, donnant à sa peau une couleur rougeâtre, faisant ressortir encore plus la cicatrice cruciforme au dessus de sa rotule.

Après un soupir, Naruto massa un peu son genou, chassant partiellement les insectes qui le trouvaient parfaitement confortable avant que son regard ne se pose sur le petit tas de valises qui trônait au pied du lit. Un pincement dans sa poitrine lui remémora le départ de Sasuke. Mais cette étreint maligne fut chassée par la vue d'un petit baluchon qui était au sommet de cette montagne: son sac!

Après une colonie de fourmis dans le genou, c'est une nuée de papillons qui s'installa dans la poitrine de Naruto comme si il était un buddleia en pleine floraison. Et leur nombre ne fit que s'accroitre quand Sasuke entra dans la chambre.

_ Enfin réveillé! Bon, tu as dix minutes pour prendre une douche, ton déjeuner vu qu'il est midi passé, m'aider à finir mes bagages et ….. commença Sasuke sur un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire malgré la joie que l'on pouvait voir briller au fond de son regard anthracite.

_ ...Sasukeeeeeeeee! Miaula Naruto.

_ Humm? Demanda Sasuke.

_.. Câlins! pleurnicha Naruto en tendant les bras vers le médecin.

Comment pouvait-il résister devant la vue de Naruto, assis dans son lit, le drap voilant juste ce qu'il fallait de sa nudité. À cet instant, Sasuke était sûr que, même la feuille de vigne d'Adam aurait été plus utile que ce drap qui ne fit que glisser à chaque secousse de Naruto qui voyait Sasuke lui refuser son câlin.

À la lueur luxurieuse qui prit place dans les orbes bleue de Naruto dès qu'il plaça ses deux bras de part et d'autre de ce corps, maintenant entièrement dévoilé, Sasuke savait que le timing qu'il s'était imposé aujourd'hui, plus précis que celui d'un chef de gare, allait être malmené surtout quand il sentit sous ses lèvres celles de Naruto, chaudes et douces qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer dans un baiser brulant, faisant danser sa langue avec celle de Naruto de façon sensuelle et provocatrice alors que ses mains caressaient la peau dorée et douce dont il était devenu accro. Sans lacher cette bouche pécheresse, Sasuke glissa une main vers l'aine de Naruto pour y trouver le membre du jeune homme devenir de plus en plus dure alors qu'il le caressait. Les gémissements de Naruto ne faisaient que l'entrainer à aller de plus en plus loin dans ses attouchements tandis que sa bouche partait embrasser la poitrine de Naruto, la parsemant de baisers avant qu'elle ne s'arrête sur un des mamelons qu'elle emprisonna dans une succion langoureuse, le faisant poindre encore plus alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Naruto masser son cuir chevelu. Sasuke mordilla ce petit bouton de chair tout en accélérant les mouvements de va et vient qu'il exerçait sur le sexe de Naruto qu'il sentait au bord de la libération qu'il déclencha après une dernière caresse bien placée sur la pointe de la hampe tendue dans sa main alors qu'il avait repris en otage la bouche de Naruto dans laquelle il fit mourir ses propres gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il sentait couleur entre ses doigts la semence de son amant.

_ Bon, maintenant, il te reste cinq minutes pour ta douche! Soupira Sasuke, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Naruto qui tentait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus serein.

_ Tu m'accompagnes! Susurra Naruto.

(…...)

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que le détour par la salle de bains n'avait volé qu'une demi-heure à son cher timing, mais Sasuke ne pouvait ôter de son visage l'air de suffisance qui y avait pris place, au souvenir du visage rougi de Naruto ainsi qu'aux doux cris de plaisirs qu'il en avait tirés sous cette douche.

Et maintenant, il était installé dans un taxi qui les conduisait, lui et Naruto, à l'aéroport de Suna. Pendant les démarches devant avoir lieu avant l'embarquement, Sasuke pouvait sentir la nervosité de Naruto monter en puissance.

Installé sur une des terrasses panoramiques de l'aéroport, dans son fauteuil roulant, Naruto regardait, avec effroi, les avions qui décollaient du tarmac, l'assourdissant du bruit de leurs réacteurs hurlant à pleine puissance. Et dire que dans peu de temps, il serait dans un de ces monstres d'acier, suspendu au dessus du vide. Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter, mais ce n'était que Sasuke qui lui annoçait son arrivée avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau ainsi que deux petites pilules blanches.

_ C'est quoi? Demanda Naruto en bougonnant, toujours pas à l'aise avec des comprimés dont il ignorait l'usage.

_ Un décontractant et un léger somnifère pour que tu sois plus détendu pendant le vol. Lui répondit Sasuke en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue, rendue blême par l'anxiété, de Naruto.

Naruto s'était endormi dès que l'avion avait quitté le sol, les comprimés ayant fait leur travail afin d'atténuer la peur viscérale que le jeune homme avait des voyages en avion. Plus d'une fois, après l'accident , il s'en était voulu pour cela, qu'il aurait dû prendre sur lui et que, peut-être alors, ses parents seraient toujours en vie.

Sasuke balaya d'un geste tendre les mèches blondes qui voilaient le visage de son Ange avant de souffler à son oreille qu'il devait se réveiller puisque l'avion venait de finir de se poser à Konoha, roulant doucement vers l'aérogare.

Sous le regard attendri et le visage rouge de l'hôtesse qui venait de lui amener son fauteuil, Naruto s'éloigna de la bouche de Sasuke, en balbutiant un merci à la jeune femme tandis qu'il rivalisait avec elle pour savoir qui des deux rougiraient le plus, faisant sourire Sasuke devant ce côté pudique et timide que Naruto affichait parfois.

Comme un enfant devant les vitrines des grands magasins, le soir de Noël, Naruto s'extasiait devant le paysage que lui offrait le voyage en taxi vers la ville. Comme il s'en était douté,les arbres s'étaient colorés d'or et d'ocres, de marron et d'orange pour annoncer l'automne déjà bien installé. Ils étaient encore bien garni et les feuilles qui recouvraient le sol n'avaient pas encore été maltraitées par les averses courantes en cette période. Dans le ciel, de lourds nuages crémeux couraient au gré des vents, leur base grise précisant que , dans peu de temps, ils laisseraient tomber leur charge.

Le logement de Sasuke à Konoha était bien différent de l'appartement de standing qu'il avait à Suna. C'était plus une petite maison traditionnelle, de plain-pied, avec un petit jardin intérieur que l'on pouvait admiré tranquillement assis sur la terrasse qui longeait l'un des côtés de la maison et au milieu duquel chantait une petite fontaine au centre d'un bassin où nageaient, Naruto en était persuadé, de belles carpes koi dont les écailles dorées reflétaient les rayons du soleil.

L'intérieur était cosy, plus occidental que l'architecture,pour le salon et la cuisine. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Naruto, ce fut la cheminée qui faisait face au canapé moelleux et gigantesque sur lequel il était assis. Son organisme n'ayant pas encore complètement évacué le somnifère, doublé au trop plein d'émotions qu'il eut durant la journée, Naruto finit par s'assoupir dans ces coussins moelleux en regardant les allé et venu de Sasuke qui ne manquait pas de caresser ses cheveux lorsque l'un de ses déplacements le faisait passer près de lui.

Une douce chaleur s'était installée dans la pièce et le son des crépitements d'un feu de bois pouvait se faire entendre. La main qui courait dans ses cheveux fit se pencher Naruto vers elle avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux . Le soleil semblait avoir fui depuis longtemps pour laisser la nuit s'installer, une lumière tamisée donnait une teinte saumonée à tout ce qu'elle touchait, faisant se mouvoir les ombres qui y étaient accrochées.

Plusieurs bougies avaient été disséminées dans la pièce, responsables de cette lumière dansante tandis que dans l'âtre de la cheminée sur laquelle venait se poser son regard, Naruto pouvait y voir ronfler un feu à réchauffer le Diable lui-même. La main continua de lui masser la base de la nuque, gagnant presque de sa part un ronronnement alors qu'il sentit un tressaillement sous sa tête.

_ Tu es un vrai chat, Naru-chan. Lui murmura Sasuke en embrassant sa tempe.

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke qui l'avait installé sur ses genoux, un coussin sous la tête, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine du médecin qui, de sa main libre, tenait une tasse de café qu'il déposa sur le petit meuble côtoyant le canapé.

_ Le diner nous attend si tu as faim. Dit-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse en provenance de Naruto mais il sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de lui avant que deux yeux bleu ne se connectent aux siens. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour embrasser la bouche entrouverte de Naruto qui renforça son emprise sur le corps du médecin.

Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser qui se fit tendre et fiévreux, mais sans aucune dominance de la part de l'un ou de l'autre, se contentant d'être ensemble,se gorgeant de la chaleur de l'autre, sans se soucier que quelqu'un pourrait arriver maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, juste eux deux, se séparant seulement quand la nécessité de remplir correctement leurs poumons se fit sentir.

_ Je t'aime, Sasu-chan. Murmura Naruto, frôlant de son souffle les lèvres gonflées de Sasuke qu'il emprisonna une nouvelle fois sous les siennes lorsqu'il reçut du médecin la même confession.

(…...)

….à suivre...

nda: buddleia: arbre à papillons appelé aussi lilas d'été.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween, halloween!**_

_**Sasu: Itachi, arrête de tirer sur les ailes de Naruto!**_

_**Itachi: quand tu auras lâcher ton côté, j'en ferais autant!**_

_**Naru: pourquoi? Oh oui pourquoi MOIIII?**_

_**Nell: parce que t'es le plus beau! après Itachi-kun évidemment!**_

_**Kyuu-chan:de mon côté il est pas mal mon costume!**_

_**Kakashi: t'aurais pas ramassé les poils que tu laisses trainer sur le canapé?**_

_**Kyuu-chan: n'importe quoi! c'est Nell-chan qui m'a mis du gel!**_

_**Kakashi: ouais! Çà change pas de d'habitude: un renard mal peigné reste un renard mal peigné!**_

_**Nell(le regard noir et le pied qui frappe en rythme..): grrrr! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton Doudou qui est en ce moment avec Otllen. Qui sait ce qu'elle lui fait à ton Doudou. Elle le tranforme en Booooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Naru: non, non! Pas les fantômes, pas les fantômes!**_

_**Sasu et Itachi ( se penchent vers Naruto d'un mouvement synchro et en chœur): utututututuutu! Chut je suis là!**_

_**Naru: c'est pas fait pour me rassurer!**_

_**Nell: Naru, viens, je vais t'arranger tes ailes, regarde, Sasuke a tiré une plume, la brute!**_

_**Sasu: moi une plume et mon con de frère lui, il a rien tiré, comme par hasard!**_

_**Itachi: t'inquiète, je vais tiré autre chose qu'une plume moi, ce soir! c'est un ange que j'aurai dans mes bras ce soir, quand la lune brillera, quand les loups hurleront, quand..**_

_**Sasu: quand je te botterai le cul à coup de faux, ce sont les miens qui entoureront Naruto!**_

_**Naru: je veux plus le costume de l'ange moi! Irukaaaaaaa! Laisse moi avoir celui de la guimauve! je voulais être un champi moi, pour aller à la fête de Gaara (en Mario) et Lee (en Luigi) avec Sakura( princesse Peach) et Ino ( Daisy) et …. et ….. Saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( en Squerelex!). !**_

_**Kakashi: ah oui, les voisins et leur fête, c'est pour çà que Pakkun voulait y aller en Yoshi!**_

_**Iruka( en rougissant): euh, désolé Naruto mais je crois que Peach: c'est moi!**_

_**Otllen: il est pas beau comme çà!**_

_**Kakashi: oh oui oui oui oui!**_

_**Nell: comme çà, Naru tu restes en ange!**_

_**Sasu et Itachi: yes!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: avec toi en diable, Nell, vous former le couple parfait.**_

_**Nell: tu l'as dit Kyuu Kyuu. Allez! Viens Naruto on va remplir nos sacs de bonbons!**_

_**Naru: j'aurai préféré des ramens!**_

_**Nell: on en trouvera, on en trovera!**_

_**BON HALLOWEEN à TOUS!**_

_**MOUAH AH AHA AHA!**_

_**ding dong!**_

_**ouhhh! Un ramen ou un sort!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Je sais ce que çà va faire plus de deux ans que je n'ai rien posté pour cette histoire : je m'en excuse à genoux et le front bien bas.**

**Le temps est un traite qui transforme une seconde en une année et que j'aurais aimé qu'il ne file pas aussi vite tout comme mon cerveau ne soit un tas de gelée où rien de bon n'en est sorti durant ces derniers mois.**

**Voici donc ce vingtième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**

**Comme toujours : Naruto &Cie ne sont pas de moi mais de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Cette histoire traite toujours de relations entre hommes et ce qui suit le démontre parfaitement alors que ceux qui ne supportent pas l'amour entre hommes passent leur chemin.**

**Bonne lecture et pardonnez-moi encore pour cette mise à jour si tardive.**

**(**_**textes en italique : souvenirs de Naruto)**_

**##**

_**Rééducation.**_

_Chapitre vingt_

_##_

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber de toute la journée, chargeant encore plus d'humidité l'atmosphère lourde.

Toute cette moiteur alourdissait sa chevelure, tout comme ses vêtements qui collaient sur son corps frêle.

À peine descendue du train, Ino avait regretté une seconde son voyage à Amegakure, écœurée par la laideur de cette ville où zones industrielles et habitations s'entremêlaient indifféremment. Mais le pourquoi de sa venue dans cette ville ultra industrialisée, sur laquelle le ciel gris partiellement visible entre tours et haut-fourneaux crachait en permanence cette pluie souillante, en valait mille fois la peine: enfin elle allait pouvoir le voir, lui parler et trouver en lui un allié pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute de cette « blondasse » dégénérée qui l'éloignait de celui qu'elle aimait.

Un seul détail l'interpella: qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée d'installer dans cette ville une prison de haute-sécurité?

Tout ce qu'elle voulait déjà, c'était retourner au plus vite à Suna, ou à Konoha, pour échapper à cette eau et cette odeur de souffre qui lui brûlait les narines.

Le bâtiment pénitentiaire se trouvait à la périphérie ouest de la ville et il fallait compter au moins une heure de route pour s'y rendre. Mais avant toute chose, la jeune femme voulait se changer et se reposer de ce voyage exténuant. Pour cela, elle se dirigea vers le taxi qui était garé un peu en retrait de la sortie de la gare. Tout comme la ville, le véhicule était gris, rouillé et cabossé. Lorsqu'elle frappa la vitre,Ino crut voir un ours quand le conducteur se retourna vers elle, lui faisant admirer l'imposante barbe qui lui couvrait le visage avant de lui dévoiler dans un sourire ses dents noires qui lui valurent une montée nauséeuse qu'elle réussit à grand peine à masquer derrière son plus charmant sourire.

_ Hé! Bien le bonjour ma p'tite dame! Dit l'homme en baissant sa vitre, dévoilant après ses chicots dentaire son haleine de cheval.

_ Bonjour Monsieur. Pouvez-vous me conduire au meilleur hôtel de la ville, s'il vous plaît? Demanda Ino en essayant de masquer sa révulsion pour cet homme derrière ses bonnes manières.

_ Pas de soucis. Allez, grimpez Mam'zelle!

L'intérieur du taxi était plus attrayant que son aspect extérieur et grâce à la vitre mitoyenne, la jeune femme était à l'abri du souffle fétide de son chauffeur. Du vieil autoradio grésillait de la musique aux accords slaves qui, en plus des petite matriochkas alignées sur la plage arrière, la renseignait sur la nationalité de celui qui grognait plus qu'il ne chantait la complainte russe associée à la musique.

Ino se laissa conduire vers ce qu'elle espérait ne pas être un repaire de cafards, cloportes et autres rampants.

Même si elle était là pour enfin voir cet allié qui allait lui permettre de mettre en terre cet immonde erreur de la nature qu'était Naruto pour elle, la jeune femme savait déjà qu'elle avait atteint ses limites en regardant défiler derrière la vitre sale de ce taxi les bâtiments gris et austères de cette ville, délavés par cette bruine qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

.*.*.

Le temps filait à toute vitesse à Konoha.

Et déjà les premiers bourgeons montraient leur nez au bout des branches des cerisiers qui bordaient les rues de la ville, sans parler de ceux, centenaires pour certains, du parc de la ville qui lui tardait d'admirer en pleine floraison au cours d'un de ces pique-niques que savait si bien improviser Sasuke lors de ses moments de repos qu'il ne manquait jamais de passer avec son ange.

Évidemment, ce retour à Konoha fut un peu difficile pour Naruto qui, dès le début dut faire face aux absences de Sasuke très pris par son poste à l'hôpital. Mais lui-même n'avait pas plus de temps à accorder au médecin puisque il passait ses journées à se consacrer à sa rééducation au centre de réadaptation fonctionnelle de la ville.

Et ce centre, aujourd'hui, était devenu sa nouvelle aire de jeux !

Naruto y avait vite pris ses marques malgré un début quelque peu chaotique avec la rencontre de celui qui allait être son acupuncteur.

… _Naruto regarda avec anxiété les aiguilles parfaitement alignées sur la table._

__ Heu... Shiramui-san?c'est pour quoi toutes ces aiguilles? demanda-t-il à l'homme qui se trouvait avec lui dans une des salles de soins du centre._

__ Avec ceci, dit-il en faisant tourner entre ses doigts un de ces fins morceaux de métal, je vais faire de toi ma marionnette, ma poupée vaudou, ma Chose !_

_Devant le regard exorbité de frayeur de Naruto le médecin ne put se retenir de rire avant de placer cette aiguille si effrayante aux yeux du jeune homme dans sa bouche comme si elle n'était qu'un simple bâton de réglisse._

__ Rassure-toi Naruto, ce ne sont que des aiguilles d'acupuncture ! Avec elles, je vais essayer de soulager l'enflure présente dans ton genou. Ton cas est vraiment particulier : en raison des multiples fractures que tu as subies à la jambe, celle-ci est restée immobilisée assez longtemps. De plus on t'a posé une prothèse fémoro-patellaire pour remplacer ta rotule qui a été explosée dans l'accident. Normalement, après ce genre d'intervention, moins d'une semaine s'écoule avant qu'une rééducation ne commence afin d'éviter que certaines adhérences ne se placent sur l'articulation mais toi, Naruto, ta jambe est restée plâtrée plus de trois mois et donc cette rééducation n'a pas pu être effectuée._

_Durant ces explications, le médecin n'avait cessé de palper le genou de Naruto, gagnant du jeune homme quelques grognements de douleur lorsqu'il exerçait une trop forte pression sur l'articulation._

__ Le principal c'est que tu aies pu garder entièrement ta jambe, hein Naruto ! Parce qu'au vu de ton dossier c'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Mes séances seront jumelées avec celles de Gai qui te fera travailler l'extension de ta jambe. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la rotule a un rôle de protection du tendon du quadriceps et qu'elle augmente aussi le bras de levier de celui-ci. Dans les cas standard d'ablation, de trauma et autres sur cette articulation, on fait perdre 30% de force au quadriceps. Je dirais que pour toi tu as perdu au moins 50% de force en raison de l'immobilité de ta jambe. Y a pas à dire, on a du boulot ! Sur ce je commence._

_Sur ces dernières explications qui avaient quelque peu assommé Naruto, Gemna planta ses petites aiguilles à des points précis tout autour du genou du jeune homme tout en l'étourdissant de nouveaux renseignements sur ce qu'allait être ses séances avec Gai Maito, leur meilleur kinésithérapeute selon lui ! _

Au début, Naruto avait le plaisir et la chance de voir Sasuke venir le chercher au centre mais bien trop vite ces jours-là devinrent occasionnels et rares.

Pour y palier, Naruto se jeta à corps perdu dans sa rééducation et les jours où il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de voir Son médecin, il rendait visite à ses grands-parents revenus vivre à Konoha juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Il avait renoué avec quelques amis du lycée et, quelques fois, pensé à reprendre les cours mais il voulait, plus que tout, retrouver l'entière mobilité de sa jambe.

La vie à Konoha était plus sereine et même les cauchemars qui le dévastaient à Suna semblaient ne pas l'avoir suivi ici.

Les seuls autres patients avec qui Naruto s'était lié d'amitié était un jeune homme de son age, ressemblant étrangement à leur kinésithérapeute, Lee. Ce dernier avait eu la jambe presque broyée au cours d'une excursion de spéléologie où, en raison d'une montée des eaux imprévisible, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'extraire d'un boyau étroit avant de voir sa jambe être prisonnière d'une gangue de boue qui la comprima et lui donnait l'impression de se retrouver coincer dans un siphon et que les parois de ce conduit ne faisaient que se resserrer afin de renforcer cette pression qui lui donnait l'impression que sa jambe allait être arrachée après avoir été broyée.

Débordant d'énergie, Lee avait su en transmettre un peu à Naruto, transformant les séances en compétition dès qu'il voyait Naruto se décourager quand son état ne s'améliorait pas. Et Gai devenait pour eux plus un arbitre qu'un médecin, au grand dam de ses collègues lorsqu'il se mettait à crier haut et fort des « Vive la jeunesse ! » pour les encourager.

Naruto ne pourra jamais oublier leur premier défis : une course en fauteuil-roulant au milieu du centre qui s'était soldée par une bonne engueulade de la part de Tsunade pour Naruto puisque sa grand-mère avait eu le chic de venir lui rendre visite justement ce jour-là !

Et dire que çà faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était arrivé !

Naruto aimait aussi discuter avec Raidô Namiashi chez qui il retrouvait la chaleur et le calme d'Iruka. Tout comme ce dernier il était secouriste mais au sein du corps des pompiers de la ville. Raidô avait été blessé en intervenant sur un incendie qui faisait rage dans une entreprise de pétrochimie. Avec ses collègues, il n'avaient pas pu s'éloigner à temps d'une de ces cuves remplies de produits chimiques avant qu'elle n'explose sous la chaleur intense de l'incendie. Ce jour-là, six hommes de sa compagnie avaient perdu la vie et Raidô s'en était sorti in-extremis avec fractures et brûlures sur les jambes alors que les projections d'acides qui avaient accompagné l'explosion lui avaient laissé des cicatrices sur tout le côté gauche du visage, ainsi qu'une sensation perpétuelle de brûlure sous son épiderme scarifié.

Naruto parlait avec Raidô lors de leurs séances d'acupuncture qui avaient souvent lieu en même temps. La présence de Raidô calmait Naruto alors que celle du jeune homme semblait rassurer le pompier anxieux lorsque Genma tournait un peu trop autour de lui, comme une guêpe autour d'un pot de confiture !

# # #

Naruto ne pouvait quitter des yeux le ciel dans lequel le soleil resplendissait. Envolés les nuages gros et gris des semaines passées. Et çà tombait bien car aujourd'hui, avec Lee, ils avaient prévu de s'exercer sur les escaliers du « Mont Hokage » qui surplombait la ville et en haut duquel on accédait après avoir gravi l'immense escalier taillé en son flanc, constitué d'au moins sept cent marches, selon Lee !

« Le grand défis » comme l'appelait Lee !

Selon Gai, sa jambe était suffisamment guérie pour cette épreuve tout comme celle de Lee qui voulait, plus que tout autre chose, se débarrasser de cette paire de béquilles encombrantes qui devenait parfois des sabres-laser sous l'imagination des deux jeunes hommes lors de leur folle partie de rigolades au sein de l'établissement sous l'œil attendri de leur farfelu kinésithérapeute heureux de voir s'épanouir ses « deux petits scarabées ».

En plus de cette météo clémente, Naruto aurait été plus qu'heureux si Sasuke avait pu se libérer pour assister à ce défi. Malheureusement, l'emploi du temps du médecin était si chargé qu'il lui arrivait de dormir à l'hôpital bien trop souvent au goût de Naruto qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, lui avait fait une scène. Résultat : un froid polaire s'installa entre eux que l'absence du médecin ne pouvait aider à chasser.

_ Eh ! Naruto !

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir arriver Lee auquel il fit un sourire crispé après avoir rangé son téléphone portable avec lequel il venait d'envoyer un énième message à Sasuke resté sans réponse.

_ Alors prêt pour cette grande aventure que cette radieuse journée nous promet d'être éblouissante ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant le poing qu'il frappa du sien en signe de salut.

_ Oui.

Le manque d'enthousiasme de Naruto ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Lee qui s'empressa de passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

_ Allez ! La force est avec nous tout comme ce soleil qui illumine le ciel et regarde qui vient se joindre à nous !

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Lee fit se retourner Naruto qui vit arriver vers eux Raidô vêtu d'un survêtement gris dont la capuche du sweet venait recouvrir la tête et ainsi voiler le visage stigmatisé de l'homme aux passants.

_ Bonjour Naruto, pas de soucis si je me joins à vous ? Demanda le pompier d'une voix grave et cassée.

_ Plus on est de fou, plus on rit comme dit l'adage ! S'exclama Naruto, un vrai sourire éclairant son visage, heureux de voir cet homme décidé enfin à sortir au grand air.

_ Et bien il est temps d'affronter ce monstre pour qui nous sommes venus aujourd'hui ! Clama haut et fort Lee en levant les bras au ciel, attirant sur eux le regard de quelques passants curieux devant l'exubérance du jeune homme qui entraîna les deux autres vers ce monstre qu'était le « grand escalier » de Konoha .

_Prêt ? Questionna Lee en regardant Naruto et Raidô qui avaient tous deux le regard porté au sommet de cet escalier.

_Oui ! Répondit naruto en reportant son attention sur Lee tandis que Raidô acquiesça d'un simple signe de la tête.

_ Alors c'est parti ! hurla Lee en posant le pied sur la première marche, copié par Naruto tandis que Raidô leur emboîta le pas plus tranquillement après leur avoir dit de ne pas l'attendre et qu'ils finiraient par se rejoindre au sommet de toute façon.

La montée fut épique : Naruto et Lee coude à coude pendant quasiment toute l'ascension des escaliers avaient vite imposé un rythme que Raidô n'arriva pas à suivre malgré son entraînement en tant que pompier et se retrouva vite essoufflé et en sueur mais à aucun moment il ne retira la capuche qui camouflait aux autres son horrible visage.

Lorsque le sommet fut en vue, au moins une vingtaine de marches le séparait des deux jeunes hommes et Lee lui semblait avoir une avance sur Naruto qui paraissait commencer à souffrir de son genou à l'allure de « Traîne-la-patte » qu'il avait prise depuis peu alors que lui-même avait de plus en plus de mal à retrouver son souffle. Des trois, Lee était le plus frais et ce fut accompagné d'un cri de joie tonitruant qu'il mit le pied sur la dernière marche avant de se retourner vers ses deux acolytes qu'il encouragea jusqu'à leurs arrivées.

Enfin au sommet, Naruto se laissa choir sur le dos dans l'herbe molle qu'il aperçut sur le côté du sentier les yeux fermés et les bras en croix, il laissa le soleil chauffer son corps fatigué par cette escalade tandis que son genou palpitait de douleur d'avoir été si rudement sollicité. D'une oreille distraite, il écouta Lee féliciter Raidô qui venait de finir sa grimpette et qui ne tarda pas à imiter Naruto lui aussi en faisant la carpette sur l'herbe afin de retrouver un souffle plus fluide et moins irritant pour ses poumons.

_ Un peu d'eau ?

_ Oh oui merci. Soupira Naruto en ouvrant les yeux tout en s'asseyant afin de boire plus facilement à la bouteille que l'on venait de lui glisser dans la main.

_ Merci, çà fait du bien ! Dit-il en se tournant vers ce porteur d'eau salvateur afin de voir de qui il s'agissait. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Sasuke, un petit sourire moqueur inscrit sur le visage.

_ Sasuke !? s'exclama Naruto en se relevant d'un bon qui le fit glapir sous l'effet de la douleur qui traversa ses jambes.

_ Naruto çà va ? Demanda le médecin en soutenant le jeune homme qu'il crut voir s'effondrer au même instant où il s'était mis debout.

_Oui, oui, çà va ! Souffla Naruto en appuyant son front sur l'épaule qui lui faisait face avant de relever son visage et d'offrir à son médecin un de ses plus beau sourire. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je vais bien, maintenant. Rajouta le jeune homme en se lovant contre Sasuke qui s'empressa de serrer dans ses bras son amant.

Cette semaine avait été éprouvante et cette distance que la travail avait forcé à installer entre lui et Naruto avait irrité Sasuke au point qu'il avait laissé resurgir le glaçon sans cœur qu'il était devenu avant sa rencontre avec Naruto. Ce dernier avait eu raison de lui faire cette scène mais lui avait eu tort de laisser s'installer cette atmosphère froide et son indifférence face à ce que pouvait ressentir Naruto.

Sentir cette personne dont il s'était éloignée s'appuyer contre lui faisait prendre conscience à Sasuke qu'il s'était montré vraiment froid ces derniers jours et, d'un geste tendre il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son ange à qui il susurra à l'oreille ses plus plates excuses tout en réduisant l'espace entre leurs deux corps.

_ Eh ! Oh ! Y a des chambres pour çà ! S'exclama une voix grave derrière eux.

À contre cœur, Sasuke laissa Naruto sortir de son giron qui aperçut ses grands-parents qui venaient vers eux.

_ Baa-chan, Ji-chan, vous êtes là aussi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On n'allait pas loupé cette escalade, gamin ! On aurait dit une tortue prise d'épilepsie sur la fin ! Plaisanta Jiraya en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

_Ah,ah, très drôle!grogna Naruto avant que son ventre ne se mette à grogner à son tour.

_ On dirait que notre tortue a faim ! Remarqua Tsunade en se mettant à côté de son époux. Une chance pour nos braves qu'on ait pensé à ce cas de figure.

Tsunade prit Naruto sous le bras et l'entraîna vers une couverture sur laquelle Lee et Raidô étaient déjà installés au côté de... Gai et Gemna !

_ Gai m'a prévenu de votre petit défi et j'ai eu l'idée de ce pic-nique alors naturellement je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous, par contre le suceur d'aiguille lui s'est imposé !

_ Tsunade-sama, j'ai toujours admiré votre travail et je voulais voir comment mes patients préférés allaient s'en sortir ! Au fait Naruto, mets çà sur ton genou. Dit Gemna en lui lançant une poche de glace..

_Merci Gemna-san.

Naruto posa cette poche glacée sur son genou et soupira de soulagement sous la sensation de fraîcheur qui pénétra dans son articulation, venant le soulager du feu hardant qui y avait pris place après le défi. Il profita de l'épaule de Sasuke assis à côté de lui pour s'en servir de dossier et essaya de suivre la discussion très animée entre Lee et Gai tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Raidô éviter que leur acupuncteur n'envahisse trop son espace vital, agitant la main comme une personne essayant de chasser un insecte volant trop collant.

_... une guêpe. Murmura Naruto.

_ Une quoi ? Lui demanda Sasuke .

_Rien, je pensais tout haut que Gemna me faisait penser à une guêpe.

_ Et qui a trouvé son pot de confiture.

_Mais comme c'est parti, il est pas prêt d'y goûter ! Raidô a comme qui dirait un gros problème avec l'image de lui depuis son accident, et le regard porté sur lui par les autres.

_ C'est pour cacher les cicatrices qui le défigurent qu'il garde cette capuche ?

_ Oui et le fait que ce soit un homme qui lui court après doit le perturber également.

_Depuis quand es-tu passé maître dans la psychologie ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sasuke, c'est l'impression que j'ai. C'est tout.

Naruto ponctua sa réponse d'un bâillement à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire et se pelotonna un peu plus contre Sasuke qui en profita pour l'enlacer plus fermement. Il savait que le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à s'endormir et pour une fois qu'il avait sa journée il voulait profiter de ce corps.

_ Il vaudrait mieux que je te ramène à la maison avant que tu t'endormes complètement.

_ Ouais, et toi tu vas retourner à l'hosto comme d'hab' ! Maugréa Naruto en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Sasuke.

_ Tu fais fausse route, Naru. J'ai toute ma journée et j'ai plutôt envie de.

Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto et lui susurra son envie avant de lui grignoter discrètement le lobe, gagnant presque un feulement de plaisir de la part du jeune homme.

_ Naruto est fatigué, si çà ne vous dérange pas trop je vais le ramener chez nous. Dit Sasuke en se retournant vers Tsunade tout en aidant Naruto à se lever.

Pas dupe de ce que signifiait ce départ précité, Tsunade conseilla juste à Naruto de surveiller son genou et de se reposer.

Saluant tout le monde, Naruto ne fut pas surpris par la demande de Lee qui voulait qu'ils refassent ce superbe exercice de « force de la jeunesse » au plus vite, et encore moins quand Raidô souffla un « sans moi ». Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qu'il voulait au pompier que Sasuke l'entraîna vers sa voiture, désireux sûrement de réaliser au plus vite son envie !

(….)

À peine avait-il passé le seuil de la maison qu'il partageait avec Sasuke que Naruto se fit plaquer par le médecin contre le premier mur que ce dernier trouva pour emprisonner sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de l'entrain de Sasuke et laissa le médecin diriger ce baiser qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

Qu'ils soient encore dans l'entrée ne semblait pas freiner l'ardeur que les deux jeunes hommes mirent à se débarrasser des obstacles qui empêchaient leur peau de rentrer en contact. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Sasuke tira violemment sur le bas de son survêtement alors que son dos rencontrait, un peu trop durement à son goût,le sol que Naruto se montra réticent.

_ Quoi ? Grogna Sasuke.

_ Pas que je sois contre mais...

Sasuke le coupa d'un baiser tandis que ses mains dansaient sur ce corps qui lui avait manqué ces derniers jours.

Oui il voulait Naruto et tout de suite ! Quitte à faire çà sur le sol même de l'entrée !

_ S'il te plaît Sas' ! Souffla Naruto. Allons au moins jusqu'à la chambre, au moins on...

Une fois encore la supplique du jeune homme fut coupée, non pas par la bouche du médecin sur la sienne mais se refermant sur son sexe qu'une main experte avait déjà largement aidé à pousser au bord de la jouissance, en si peu de temps.

_Ahhh...

La seule chose que put faire Naruto fut d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la chevelure de Sasuke tout en prenant de grandes respirations afin de contrôler le feu hardant que son amant avait su allumé en lui.

Les succions de Sasuke prirent le même rythme que celui que Naruto mettait à respirer.

Oublié le contact froid du sol, seul le massage sensuel de la bouche de Sasuke sur son sexe fut ce qui importait pour Naruto qui ne put que renforcer son emprise sur la tête de Sasuke lorsqu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps après un coup de langue bien vicieux de la part de son amant au sommet de son sexe qu'il venait de prendre pour une sucette. Sasuke continua de se délecter de cette sucrerie en passant et repassant sur cette petite fente qui, titillée ainsi, faisait trembler de plaisir Naruto. Sentant Naruto au bord de l'orgasme, Sasuke caressa plus profondément l'anneau de muscles, qu'il avait jusqu'alors ignoré, avant de finir par y introduire un doigt puis deux afin de préparer le jeune homme à le recevoir.

_ Sasuke ! Plaida Naruto dans un gémissement.

_ Chut ! Souffla le médecin alors qu'il vint emprisonner Naruto de sa bouche au moment où il se glissait à l'intérieur de son amant qui se cambra afin de lui permettre une meilleur pénétration.

Lui-même très excité, Sasuke commença à aller et venir dans Naruto avec frénésie qui ne put retenir les cris de plaisir que lui procurait ces poussées qui, pour la plupart, amenait le sexe de Sasuke à venir frotter sa prostate, ne faisant qu'accroître son désir de délivrance que la main qui enserrait la base de son sexe un peu trop fortement lui refusait.

_S'il te plaît ! Supplia Naruto en essayant d'ôter la main de Sasuke afin de se soulager lui-même.

_ Encore un peu ! Grogna Sasuke en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son amant.

Glissant un bras sous la taille de Naruto, Sasuke le souleva un peu , s'engouffrant pleinement dans ce corps qui finit par avoir raison de ses limites. Doucement, le médecin desserra l'étau qu'il exerçait sur le sexe de Naruto qu'il caressa de manière identique aux dernières poussées qui les emmenèrent tous les deux à l'apogée de leur étreinte. Dans un soupir, Naruto éjacula dans la main de Sasuke qui le suivit sous l'effet des contractions de cette intimité dans laquelle il aimait vraiment s'enfouir.

Sasuke se dégagea lentement de Naruto et attrapa un de leurs T-shirt afin de nettoyer le corps de son Ange qui tentait encore de retrouver son souffle.

_P'tain ! Mon dos me tue ! Râla le jeune homme en essayant de se redresser. Sasuke t'es qu'une bête ! T'aurais pu attendre qu'on soit dans la chambre.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit : j'en avais trop envie ! Lui susurra Sasuke en s'agenouillant devant lui avant de l'embrasser.

Bien vite, ce baiser devint aussi brûlant que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé lorsqu'ils étaient revenu du « Mont Hokage » mais Naruto y mit un terme en premier.

_ Pas question d'un second round ici. Le prochain ce sera dans la chambre, après une bonne douche ! Exigea presque Naruto en repoussant Sasuke.

_ Comme il vous plaira, maître ! Dit le médecin en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

_ Ouille ! J'ai mal aux fesses ! Ronchonna le petit blond en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

_ Si tu veux je peux te les masser ? Lui répondit Sasuke en joignant le geste à la parole alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la salle de bains.

_ Pas les pattes, pervers en rut !

_ Tu crois pas si bien dire !

Assurément, le prochain round n'allait pas avoir lieu dans la chambre au regard carnassier que portait Sasuke sur Naruto qui, au lieu de craindre cette faim, allait lui montrer que celui qui serait pris ne serait pas forcement celui qui croyait prendre !

##

À force d'avoir été manipulé, le papier avait perdu son caractère glacé pour celui de buvard. Quant aux couleurs, il y a bien longtemps qu'elles avaient perdu de leur éclat également. Cela n'empêchait pas à ces doigts noueux de passer et repasser, sans fin, dessus, effleurant parfois de leur extrémité la photographie dont il était le support.

Malgré le soin qu'il avait apporté à ce que la lumière ne vienne pas trop l'abîmer,c'étaient ses frôlements incessants ou, lorsque le besoin était trop fort, ses frottements frénétiques le persuadant qu'ainsi l'image couchée sur ce cliché deviendrait réel et se matérialiserait devant lui qui avait conduit à son altération.

Le temps aussi avait fait son travail et l'éclat azur qui l'hypnotisait était perdu, remplacé par un vieux violet qui virait au noir, faisant perdre la grâce éthérée au visage emprisonné sur ce polaroid.

Son secret, son trésor, son seul lien avec l'être précieux qu'il avait eu tant de mal à trouver et qu'on lui avait arraché, éloigné de lui, de ses bras, comme si il avait été un pestiféré était cette minuscule photographie qu'il avait su conserver et camoufler aux yeux de ses gardiens durant ces dernières années.

Un sifflement se fit entendre dans le couloir, le faisant relever la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu'allait annoncer les hauts-parleurs qui venaient de produire ce bruit.

_ VISITE POUR LE DETENU 456, PREPAREZ-VOUS.

Dans un soupir, il porta un dernier regard à ce qu'il avait entre les doigts avant de le mettre à l'abri dans la double poche qu'il avait réussi à faire derrière celle que portait sa combinaison, au niveau de sa poitrine.

Juste sur son cœur.

Les yeux fixés sur la porte, il ne s'y dirigea que lorsqu'il aperçut l'ombre du gardien qui s'en approchait.

_ Tu connais la procédure, Yakushi. Dit l'homme qui venait d'arriver devant sa cellule.

_ Oui. Souffla le prisonnier.

Lentement, il se mit dos à la porte avant de mettre ses mains dans le dos qu'il plaça de manière que le gardien puisse les entraver d'une paire de menottes.

Toujours de dos, il ignora la lourde porte métallique qui s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec et laissa le gardien entraver ses chevilles d'une autre paire d'attaches dans le même style lui permettant de marcher qu'à petits pas.

_ Avec un peu de chance, c'est ton avocat qui vient t'annoncer enfin ta remise en liberté. Dit le gardien en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

_ Oui. Avec un peu de chance. Répondit simplement le prisonnier.

_ Çà fait combien de temps que t'es là déjà ?

_Plus de dix ans.

_ C'est long !

_ Oui...très long.

Les deux hommes traversèrent les couloirs, le maton faisant pour eux deux la conversation, jusqu'à la salle des parloirs où Yakushi allait enfin savoir qui était son visiteur.

.*.*.*.

(….à suivre...)

**_Nell ( tremblante dans un coin de l'appart') : 4.5.6...4.5.6...4.5.6...4.5.6..._**

_**Kyuu : çà y est, Otllen a réussi à la traumatiser avec un seul nombre : balèze !**_

_**Ottlen : facile c'est moi qu'écris !**_

_**Naruto :un coup sur la tête et c'est reparti ?**_

_**Sasuke:on touche à rien, trop de risque quand çà concerne le cerveau ! Y a qu'à voir Itachi !**_

_**Itachi:et c'est quoi 4.5.6 ?**_

_**Nell ( qui repasse tel un moribond) : le chiffre maudit, qui ne se dit pas, qui l'a tué.**_

_**Itachi:tuer qui ?**_

_**Nell : le beau, le grand, Ian Ian...OOOOOH Ian Ian...**_

_**Sasuke :avec un nom pareil aussi !**_

_**BOUM**_

_**Naruto( examinant un Sasuke carbonisé au sol) : Sasuke ?**_

_**Kyu : même dérangée, elle carbonise la petite !**_

_**Itachi( en pouffant de rire) : Bon Ian Ian mais ian ian quand même !**_

_**BOUM**_

_**Naruto( auprès de deux Uchiwa carbonisés) : Merci Ian Ian ! Je suis LIBRE !**_

_**DING DONG DING DONG**_

_**Naruto : j'arrive !**_

_**Kyu (face à Nell aux yeux rouges) : zombie or not zombie , that is the question ?**_

_**Naruto( hurlant depuis l'entrée à un mètre de là):y a deux types qui demande Nellto ?**_

_**Kyu( d'une voix grave):votre correspondante n'est pas joignable, veuillez repasser ultérieurement !**_

**_Naruto : trop tard, ils sont rentrés!bon et bien faites comme chez vous je vais chez les voisins ! __Bye bye !_**

_**Uchiwa brother ressuscités : NON !( courent après Naruto)**_

_**Inconnu n°1 : mignonn !**_

_**Kakashi : t'es qui toi ?et toi ?**_

_**Inconnu n°1 : Capitaine Jack Harkness et ce bel homme dans ce costume sexy est Ianto Jones.**_

_**Le dit Ianto Jones ne peut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux derrière les lunettes de soleil qu'il porte afin de se protéger du sourire éblouissant que fait son Capitaine à toute l'assemblée.**_

_**PICHHH**_

_**Kyu : y a un ballon qui fuit !? (avant de se faire renverser par une tornade verte!) **_

_**Nell( devenue Nellto : femme fatale avec deux obus à la place de ses œufs au plat! mais aussi sangsue collée à la joue de Jones où une cicatrice était visible) : Ian Ian ahhhhhhhhh !**_

_**Ianto : je ne suis pas de la nourriture !**_

_**Nellto:je te soigne mon Ian Ian, moi pas faim !**_

_**Jack: elle a de beaux pares-chocs l'infirmière !**_

_**Kyu : Oh ! Phase finale du Nellto-no-jutsu ! Elle y est arrivé ! mais côte conversation y a plus rien en haut, tout est descendu dans la poitrine.**_

_**Jack : donc elle a toujours de la conversation et celle-là, humm !**_

_**BOUM**_

_**Ianto:pourquoi vous l'avez carbonisé ?**_

_**Nell( ayant lâché Ianto redevient la petite fille comme l'aime Kyu) : t'es mouru à cause de lui(snif) des 4.5.6.(snif) et moi je t'es sauvé.**_

_**Ianto : des 4 quoi ?**_

_**Jack( reprenant un grand souffle) : et chaude en plus l'infirmière, humm ! J'aime !**_

_**BING**_

_**Ianto : et ma massue, tu l'avais oublié hein !**_

_**Ottlen( arrivant de nulle part, une tasse à la main) : y a plus de café !**_

_**Ianto( avec Nell en mode koala sur son dos) : je peux m'en charger si vous voulez ?**_

_**Ottlen : Ianto Jones ? Si t'es là, lui aussi ?**_

_**Nell : pas de soucis : un coup de BOUM, un coup de BING et on est tranquilles !**_

_**Ianto : jusqu'à ce qu'il ressuscite, la tranquillité est courte ! **_

_**Ottlen : ouais mais quand même, un diffuseur sur pattes de phéromones comme Jack : pfff va falloir mettre du bromure dans son vin sinon va y avoir des jaloux !**_

_**Nell : plus on est de fous, plus on rit !**_

_**Kyu : un beau mâle de plus ou de moins ici, moi je vois plus la différence !**_

_**Ianto : le café est prêt !**_

_**Ottlen : pour toi, je dis rien ! Un délice ce café ! **_

_**Dans un coin, Jack, curieux comme pas un, essaie de voir ce que cache le masque de Kakashi, seule personne masculine qu'il n'a pas encore salué à sa manière !**_

_**Jack : allez Kakashi, c'est juste un bisou sur le menton !**_

_**Kyu : tout de suite, tout de suite, vous avez pensé à quoi, hein ! bon et bien voilà deux beaux spécimens de plus à la résidence Nellto-Ottlen. Mais rien à se mettre sous les crocs ! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et portez vous bien.**_


End file.
